


Antisocial - Yoonmin Little Space AU

by 3Dollers



Category: little space - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Flashbacks, Little Space, M/M, Minor Violence, Multi, Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2020-05-01 23:24:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 46
Words: 44,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19187356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/3Dollers/pseuds/3Dollers
Summary: Jimin Park: a social butterfly since his dark childhood - meets his new roommate - Yoongi Min: a very antisocial little who just needs a caregiver. The boys work together in the best ways they can to fight their life dramas and romance it up in between. Characters step in along the way to help when things get tough or when the two don't see eye to eye. Although this book is unfinished the book will end as everyone hopes all fairy tales will: with a happy ending.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This book is fiction. Fan fiction. I don't own BTS, only my characters from not only this book, but all my books that I have written. Please take that into consideration.
> 
> Copyright © 3Dollers ( original on Wattpad).
> 
> Thank you.
> 
> -
> 
> antisocial  
> /antɪˈsəʊʃ(ə)l/Submit  
> adjective  
> 1.  
> contrary to the laws and customs of society, in a way that causes annoyance and disapproval in others.
> 
> 2.  
> not sociable or wanting the company of others.
> 
> Also, there won't be words like "Hyung, Oppa, Noona, Eonnie, Eomma, Appa" unless it's a couple in the story or desperately needed for the story's intended purposes. You may assume there's always the respect behind the way they talk unless the text directly states otherwise.
> 
> I have to note that Jimin is 23 in this. Yoongi is 23-24. Seokjin is 27. Namjoon is 27. Hoseok is 25. Taehyung is 23 and Jungkook is 22.

**1**

 

The young man named Jimin sat comfortably in his desk chair, rocking back and forth as the music twinged his heart, music he made.

He cracked his knuckles before pressing down the letters on the keyboard to form words on the computer screen. "I can't wait to go meet my new roommate this afternoon!" Jimin grins, turning to his co-worker, Namjoon.

"Yeah, I thought so," Namjoon chuckles, still focused on his own work. Jimin raked a hand through his soft pink hair. "Not today Jimin. I'm not doing that again," Namjoon's grin immediately fell from his face as Jimin smirked mischievously at his friend.

Jimin soon turned back to his work and the grin returned to Namjoon's face. "I'm not gonna let you force me out of work to go get donuts with you, again." Jimin pouted at the thought of staying in the office to continue working on his report.

Time flew by before they realised it. "GO HOME!" a voice yelled from the door. It was their boss, Seokjin. Seokjin stood with a worldwide smile plastered on his handsome face.

Jimin couldn't help but admire how beautiful his friend was. His dishevelled black hair, golden brown eyes and perfect face could send any guy or girl into a frenzy. "Jimin... your gay is showing," Jin snickered and left.

The boy gasped. He covered his mouth with his palms. "Oops," Namjoon teased as he packed up his work for the day. Jimin sat with a pursed smile.

"Hurry up. Did you forget about your roommate already?" Namjoon mocked, slightly shocked at the fact Jimin was staring off into space until he said the word. "WHAT NO!?" Jimin squealed, standing abruptly to pack his stuff into his bag and tuck in his chair.

"Oh, by the way, Jimin. Remember he's quite antisocial, unlike you. Be careful when you talk to him. Don't offend him or upset him. He's... special," Seokjin adds after popping his head 'round the corner to inform the excited young man about his roomie.

Seokjin was the one who told Jimin about the guy. Apparently, Namjoon knew him too but Jin didn't tell him who, so Namjoon couldn't wait either to meet the other male.

"Let's go!" Jimin cheers, walking briskly out the office and to the elevator with Namjoon in tow. "I'm so excited," he announces for the billionth time that day. "I know. Me too!" Namjoon smiles, shaking Jimin up with his large hands.

Jimin was always much smaller than Namjoon, making them look between a couple and a pair of siblings to the outsiders.

-

Jimin had already waved goodbye and thanked Namjoon after entering the apartment. They both met Jiminie's roommate, who really was antisocial until Namjoon saw him.

They talked for a while until Namjoon left the apartment for the strangers. "So... Nice to meet you, Roommate," Jimin smiles to himself, admiring the male who stands before him like a god.

"He-hey," the older male scratches his arm gently, before offering a handshake. Jimin blushes when his roomie makes the cute efforts. He reaches out slowly before his new roommate grabs his wrist and quickly placed Jimin's hand in his own. He gasps at the elder's actions, only a little.

"I'm- Suga," he mumbles and smiles softly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Jimin!" the younger male grins and lets go of the other boy.

Soon after Jimin let's go, the room becomes silent with a comfortable stillness. "I'll be in my room," Suga nods and briskly walks down the corridor and into his bedroom.

Jimin grins at the shy male and soon follows down toward his own room. On the way past Suga's room, gentle music can be heard. The boy giggles and creeps into his room, making sure not to disturb his acquaintance.

As soon as the door closes, the young man kicks off his work shoes, socks included and takes off his belt. Then he unbuttons his dress shirt and slides off his jeans. Jimin opens his closet and searches for a comfortable outfit. There's something about the outfit he chooses that makes him feel... brighter.

The simple grey hoodie and black sweatpants make him feel comfortable as he slips into it. "This is nice," he sighs softly, patting a rhythm on his legs before walking back out of his room to get some food.

He begins to walk down the hall, pausing at the new guy's door. "Hey, Suga?" he calls softly, hoping he didn't scare the man. "Yes?" Suga responds with a slightly childish voice, composing a grin and a small entertained squeak from the hungry boy who stands at his door.

"Would you like something to eat or drink?" Jimin offers, rocking on his heels as he waits for Suga's response.

"Just a water... and ch-chicken nuggets... I MEAN! I mean a chicken burger..." Jimin stood, slightly shaken at the response of the older. "What? Nuggets or burger?" Jimin inquires, totally and absolutely confuses on which food he wants more. "Nugge- burger!" Jimin frowns, still not able to understand his new friend. "Write it down. I'm confused."

A slip of paper is slowly pushed under the door. Jimin crouches down, the paper fitting between his index finger and his thumb. He unfolds the small note and reads the squiggly writing. "Ok! Nuggets it is! I'll be back soon!" the younger purses his lips in satisfaction before zooming toward the entrance of their shared apartment. "So cute," Jimin whispers under his breath. The corners of his mouth turn upwards as he steps into his shoes, heading out the door.

Little did he know, 'Suga' was watching the male he somehow found attractive. Suga heard when Jimin said those words and left. His antisocial heart fluttered for the first time in a long time.


	2. 2

**2**

 

Yoongi lazed on his bed, waiting for his new friend to arrive with his nuggies. "Mwah!" he giggles as he makes his two stuffed toys kiss. "Shooky you love Chimmy?" he asks the cookie plush-doll. The little frowns when the cookie doesn't respond. "Chimmy do you love shooky?" he huffs loudly when the yellow puppy doesn't respond either. "Do you want nuggies?" he asks the dolls, forcing them to nod their heads.

"Yes we do!" he babbles out, not thinking about if he got caught. He places his toys down gently on his desk before crawling over to his bedside table and opens the drawer. A soft-pink coloured pacifier lays beside a baby blue, and pastel yellow one. "Nyom," Yoongi giggles and shoves the pink one in his mouth.

He shoved the drawer back in and rolls dramatically back toward his desk. The fluffy, dark grey carpet takes the impact of his weight while he takes the time to barrel toward a wall. Yoongi's body stops moving just in time, right before he makes contact with the wall that stands in front of him. The sound of a door opening and closing forces the little to force himself out of little space.

He rushes to place every piece of evidence back into hiding before his roommate finds out. "Suga! I got your food!" Jimin calls for him, he simple slips his headphones over his ears and acts like he is listening to music. A knock at the door makes itself welcome in Yoongi's ears, though he pretends not to notice.

"Hey, I got your nuggets, I tried getting you a water, but I got apple juice instead," the news made Yoongi grin in victory. His big space was no match for his little space. The door swings open, revealing Jimin in a plain outfit, though Yoongi it only made him look more like a prince than what he already was.

"Hey," Yoongi responds as normally as he can. "I got your food... I called out when I arrived but you obviously didn't hear me," Jimin shrugs and places the happy meal on the desk beside Yoongi. "I tried to get a water but they said they didn't sell it with the happy meals. Which I know is false," he chuckles and slides the carton of juice toward the older male.

"Thanks," he blushes and looks away, down at his meal. "Well I'm gonna' go eat my nuggets too. See you soon?" Jimin smiles softly before awkwardly exiting the room. Yoongi squeaks to himself, placing his headphones on the desk and opens the box. The white walls reveal another box, a purple one with nuggets on the top. There's a small pack of fries beside it, but that's not what Yoongi wants.

He grins victoriously, then eagerly pulls the purple box from the larger, red one. He pops the top open. His mouth waters in glory of the chicken nuggets.

The golden brown outsides make him smack his lips in happiness. He carefully picks out a nugget and shoved it in his mouth. He chews and chews, making sure he savours every flavour and every... single... bite.

"Oh-wahhh," Yoongi groans in happiness. It's been so long since Yoongi had been able to eat one of these things, it makes his eyes teary. "I missed you," he grins with his mouth still full of food.

"Slow down, Yoongi," he tells himself as he takes another damn nugget. "It's just chicken nuggies. It's not like you've been unable to eat these because the local convenience stores banned you from coming in and buying them, back at Daegu!" the black haired male rants to himself, obviously overwhelmed with emotion over his situation.

He stuffs another piece into his mouth, "I'm so glad I moved here!"

-

Yoongi steps out of his room hesitantly, not wanting to talk to Jimin in fear he might freeze up or slip into little space at any moment. He grasped at the towel that hid his pacifier and clothes.

He felt needy and also wanted to shower. He peeked around the apartment before running into the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"Suga?!" A voice called from outside. He didn't realise the slam of the door when it happened. He was so focused on getting in quickly without anyone noticing that he seemed to of forgotten about the noise a door makes when slammed into its frame.

"Yeah!?" he called back as loud as he could, trying to fight the embarrassment he felt inside. "You ok?" Jimin cooed to the older. Yoongi sensed his hands press against the door, making Yoongi jump back before being able to reply. "I-I'm fine. Thanks," he mumbles and tries not to blush. "Ok. Just worried. Hope you have a nice shower. Or bath," Yoongi can't help but collapse carefully onto the floor, covering his face with his hands.

"Ah. I need to bathe... and get rid of my problem," he sighs and strips himself of the sweat-filled clothing he wore today. Once free from the covers and in the bathtub, he slips into little space. He babbles slightly and splashes the warm, soapy water that sloshes around the tub.

Yoongi sucks on the pacifier, relaxing his head back on the edge of the tub. He sighs, his tongue unintentionally flicks the blue pacifier out of his mouth and drops into his lap. As it is gradually submerges under the bubbles that rest on the surface of the water, Yoongi can't help but whimper. The whimper lead to a quiet sob, then a wail.

"Suga!? Did something happen!?"


	3. 3

**3**

 

Jimin raced to the door as quickly as he could. It sounded like Suga was either in pain or upset about something and Jimin couldn't help but to freak out and feel the need to rush to the rescue.

A thing clicked inside Jimin. His heart raced and he sweated as he stood panicked outside the bathroom door. "Suga?" Jimin called.

The older male cried louder than before. The echo escaped the bathroom, Jimin has to cover his ears from the noisiness of his friend.

"SUGA!?" he yelled louder, worriedly bracing to break the door open. He tried twisting the knob but it failed to open. "MA- MA!" Suga cried out. His voice was quieter than his screams of negativity.

"Let me in. I won't look at you, just making sure you're alright," the crying eventually calmed down. Jimin slowly rolled his shoulders and waited for the door to be unlocked.

Two clicks made it clear the door was ready to be opened. Jimin breathed in and braced for the impact. He gently twirled the handle and pushed the door back.

He looked toward the floor to make sure he didn't look at his sexy roommate's naked body. "Are you ok?" Jimin wondered, closing the door and facing the wall instead of the bath. "Mama," he gasped at how Suga sounded from behind him.

He flicked his hands into the pocket of his hoodie, rocking on his heels. His roommate sounded so childlike, he choked on nothing. "Mama?" Jimin questions, cocking his head to the side, studying the tiled wall with his eyes.

"Mama!" Suga splashes the water that waves around the tub. "May I turn around?" Jimin asks for permission warily. His tormented brain just wanted to know what was troubling his roommate, no... what was troubling his crush.

"Mmm-mmm," was the only thing that made Jimin feel reassured. He giggled at the response. "So what's wrong?" Jimin requests, waiting for the answer.

"Mama... Mama sp'shhh wawa," Jimin listened carefully to the answer, trying to piece together the puzzle, only growing on his curiosity and confusion.

"I have to turn around. I have to know what's wrong and why you're speaking like a child," Jimin was impatient and Suga could tell. Small whimpers came from the bath-boy.

The pink-haired boy stood in panic. Did he just make Suga cry again? All he could conjure up and let spew out of his mouth was, "oh no."

Loud howls of sadness filled the room, echoing throughout their shared apartment. A sigh escaped Jimin's plump lips and he dropped his shoulders. "May I turn around?" he asked gently. Jimin knew this was  _more_  than just being antisocial.

"Uh-huh," gave Jimin he cue to slowly turn on the spot. The dark haired male sat with red eyes and puffy cheeks. To Jimin, even when the older cried he looked like a perfect masterpiece. He gasped at the man's pale skin. So light, he was shining.

"What's wrong, Suga?" Jimin coos gently. He paces carefully toward his upset friend. "Mama," he babbled along once more, pointing into the tub with a soft expression plastered on his face.

"Did 'mama' fall in the tub?" Jimin pouts, seemingly communicating better now that he's treating Suga like a child. "Uh-huh," he frowns and rests his arms on his legs, submerging them under the milky water.

"What's mama?" Jimin questions, shaking his head slightly to show the confusion written behind his frown. "Mama," Suga repeats, pointing to his lips and making a sucking expression. Jimin copies in hope of figuring it out.

"Mama," Suga points to the bottom of the tub, his index finger resting slightly in the water. "Can I reach in?" Jimin offers and gifts a gentle smile. The boy nods and moves back so Jimin has the freedom to reach in and grab the object.

Not knowing where it was or what it was, Jimin slowly placed his hand into the tub, swishing it around and creating waves. Suga seemed frightened by the movements of the water, pushing his body into a straight sitting position.

Jimin hummed softly trying to comfort the frightened soul. Jimin finally found what Suga wanted. He ripped it up to understand what the object was.

He gasped dramatically as he stared at the pacifier. "This is mama?" he asks, looking between the human and the pacifier. The latter nods with a frown. "This is what you were looking for?"

Jimin questions, holding the pacifier between his fingers. Jimin turned toward the wall, wiping the soapy water from the pacifier onto a towel hanging on a rack.

The adult child nodded and reached out for the blue pacifier, successfully snatching it from Jimin's small fingers. "Cutie," Jimin gasps when he realises what he said without thinking.

The latter was too busy shoving the baby blue pacifier into his mouth and chewing to worry about the compliment. "So you're ok?" Jimin smiles hesitantly, secretly trying to stare at the pale boy's beautiful features.

The guy nods eagerly. "What else do you need?" Jimin requests an answer. "Out," Yoongi points to the tub, then to the door.

"Do you want me to help you get out?" Jimin blushes slightly, looking away from the male and gazing at the floor.

"Mhm," Suga mumbles from behind the pacifier. "Ok let's do this," Jimin awkwardly grins and stands up. His gaze shifts back on the cute Suga sitting comfortably in the milky tub.

His hands are starting to become wrinkled from the water. "Where's your clothes?" Jimin looks around the room to spot the clothing, suddenly finding them in a neat pile atop the counter.

"You wear such cute clothes!" Jimin coos as he picks up his previously chosen outfit. He separates the the items and grins when he looks at Suga's underwear.

"How adorable," he giggles, tracing a finger along the top hem of the Kumamon underwear. Jimin grabs the towel from the rack and then unfolds it to make it like a barrier between the two. 

"Stand up," he instructs the slightly shivering boy.

He slowly picks himself up and out of the tub, resting his feet on the bath mat below. Jimin takes the advantage to wrap the white towel around his body. Suga flinches then relaxes, a sigh of enjoyment is released from his mouth.

Jimin breaths a deep, heavy breath. He attempts to control his  _gay_  and just get the latter dressed without complications. That's until Suga starts wriggling under the towel.

"What's wrong?" Jimin frowns, furrowing his eyebrows at the poor boy. Suga flicks a hand out from under the towel and points toward where poor Jimin assumes is his crotch.

"T-touch,"

 


	4. 4

**4**

 

"What?! Touch?" Jimin gasps at the man shivering under the white towel. The black haired man pouts softly, sending Jimin's heart a flutter.

"Touch," Suga frowns and grabs Jimin's hand, yanking it towards his body. "I can't touch you, Suga!" Jimin exclaims.

His hand balled into a fist as it strains against Suga's hold. "Please," Suga begs, pulling harder on Jimin's arm. Jimin groans out of pain and annoyance.

"Suga. I can't... touch you," the guys looked at each other. One stared out if needed lust and the other stared down in anger and low patience.

"I'll help you get dressed but I'm not touching you," Jimin responds to the older guy, making it clear about his actions.

"Touch!" Suga complains, becoming more needy than anticipated. "I can't. Just get dressed and we'll talk about it later,"

Suga frowns at Jimin before nodding and letting go of his wrist. "Hmph!" Suga scrunches his nose up in mild anger.

"Come on," Jimin continues, grabbing Suga's cute underwear and opening it for him to step into.

He steps forward and into the leg holes of his underwear. Despite the interaction, Jimin can't help but smile at the cute man.

His childish yet lustful behaviour can't be explained right now but that doesn't matter in either's mind.

Except it does. It mattered to  **Yoongi**. Jimin frowns at the man, looking into his eyes as Suga tears up.

Suga steps toward Jimin, creeping his hand up and out of Jimin's sight. He pouts and shallowly breathes aloud.

Poor Jimin's heart shatters as Suga stands in just his underwear, looking up slightly at Jimin; begging for his attention.

They've barely even known each other for a day yet the young man feels as if he's known the latter for years. Like they've had a friendship for years that is now broken but lingering on the line of friends as they stand together.

"Touch me..." Suga snaps out of little space. He's shocked at his little side but continues on since Jimin won't leave his mind whatsoever.

Jimin gasps as goosebumps tingle over his skin. The change of voice and demeanour makes electric like signals run up and down Jimin's vertebrae.

A pop is heard from Suga's lips and he leans toward the young, pink-haired male who stood only a centimetre taller than him.

"Please Jimin," Suga's hands reach to Jimin's ass. "S-Suga n-no. I c-can't!" Jimin gulps, frozen in place and even holding Suga's arms in place, despite wanting to yank them away to run into his room and hide.

"Let me touch you then..." Suga pleads. He doesn't know if Jimin is gay, or bisexual, or even have a significant other and yet he still wants to try.

Jimin looks at the desperate man. His eyes sparkling in determination and such heavy lust.

"I-I have uh- a boyfriend," Jimin manages to stumble his words out of his troubled body.

"Who? Do they have to know? Do you really love them?" Yoongi cant help as his dark-eyed lustful side takes control.

It's been so long for Yoongi, he hasn't had anyone touch him in 6 years. The poor baby is only 24.

Jimin's tone drops along with Suga's. "I'm not sure if you know them. I do love them. That's why I respected your privacy and space earlier when you dropped your stupid pacifier.

I can't touch you because it's wrong, and I can't go on with your stupidly lustful torture!" Jimin ends up unintentionally yelling at the male who hangs his head lowly in regret.

Suga suddenly falls back, back into his normal state of mind. The need from earlier when he was slipping into little space had forced him to do something he now deeply regrets.

He wished he had sucked away his little space for a moment until he was back in his bedroom. Then this whole thing wouldn't be happening before his eyes.

The angry snap from the latter made Yoongi realise he barely even knew his new roommate and he'd already made a fool of himself despite his hard efforts not to.

The pink haired male sighed and turned around. Suga dropped his hands as he twirled in place. He dressed himself as quickly as possible before sneaking out of the bathroom and running into his room.

This was why Yoongi is labelled as antisocial. He chooses to not talk to anyone unless desperately necessary. But he already fucked up his own rule and lost his mind for more than just a moment.

Jimin looks over regretfully when he hears the slam of the bathroom door and sniffles escape Suga's tiny mouth.

The latter had ran away without a word and Jimin started to worry. He fucked up. He fucked up  ** _badly_**  on the second day of Suga's arrival and Jimin's knowledge of the latter.

He had to call Seokjin.

-

After cleaning the bathroom: placing away Suga's stuff in the wash basket, sliding the pacifier carefully through the open passage under Suga's bedroom door along with a note and draining the tub.

Jimin decided to finally call Seokjin. Everything moved so quickly, Jimin just needed someone to call and ask for help.

He snatched his phone from his nightstand and unlocked it using his fingerprint. He hurriedly dialled up Seokjin's number before pressing the green phone button.

A few rings of the line made Jimin bite his lips and play with his fingers until it cut and someone spoke up.

That someone was Seokjin, "hello?" Jimin grinned and cleared his throat, suddenly his smile was gone. "I fucked up."

"What did you say?" Seokjin scolded yet questioned at the same time.

"I said I fucked up! Okay!?"


	5. 5

**5**

 

"How could you mess up? It's only day two of him being here, Jimin!" Seokjin scolds the upset and confused boy.

"I didn't mean to snap at him, it just happened. He stepped over my boundaries. He didn't care I was in a relationship," Jimin rambles, covering his crotch with his hands to make him feel less vulnerable to touch once more.

"Hoseok knows I'm not comfortable with being touched so we take it slow. It's been two happy months without him doing anything close to what Suga has done and-" Jimin stops and looks up at the elder who is trying to fight his giggles.

Sooner rather than later, the windshield wiping sound escapes Seokjin's lips and Jimin can't help but laugh in question to the elder's antics.

"He-... he-... he did the-... the thing!" Seokjin sputters out. His hands divided, one slapping the table while the other clutches his burning stomach.

"What did he do?" Jimin giggles alongside the coconut-haired male.

"He-..." when Jin attempts to talk, his giggles rob himself of speech and replaces it with a hearty laughter that fulfils the entire apartment.

"Shut up!" Jimin turns from his boss to acknowledge where the yelling came from.

Next thing Jimin sees is his silver haired co-worker, walking out of his roommates bedroom, with Suga hanging from his shoulders.

The older males waddle toward Jimin and Seokjin. The eldest's laughter immediately dies and a loud gasp takes place.

Next thing Jimin knew, Namjoon had shoved Suga onto his lap and taken a seat in the last chair.

Seokjin clears his throat. Namjoon shuffles in his seat.

"Joon," Jin says softly to the other. "He made Jimin call him... Suga," he covers his mouth with glee and the other grins from across the table.

"What the heck is going on?" Jimin whispers angrily as Suga sleeps on his chest.

Jimin's palms get sweaty as Suga almost falls from his lap, forcing Jimin to catch him before that catastrophe even has the chance to happen.

The other two wipe their tears from their eyes and turn slowly to Jimin.

"Jiminie. We need to have a talk about Yoo- Suga. We have to let you know what happens in Suga's life and why he acted the way he did," Namjoon begins.

"Suga is a little. Do you know what that means?" Jimin shakes his head at the question.

"Never heard of it," Jimin responds with a monotone voice.

"Little space is when someone acts in the mindset of a child. Usually when the victim is stressed or if they miss childhood or if they just do it for fun.

In Suga's case. He does it out of stress, making him more vulnerable to fall into that mentality much quicker than others.

He has to deal with and go through a lot.

Yoongi works as a work-at-home musician. I guess. His boss pushes him way too hard. Err- used to.

I made him quit and that's why he's living here with you. He doesn't have a job but he still has moments of stress.

I think it's because he's a little.

He doesn't see that he can control it. It's his own fault for his own stress.

Namjoon and I were thinking. And we chose him as your roommate because we thought you would be able to help him escape that stressful system.

Honestly, you two would work perfectly together if you and Hoseok weren't a thing.

Sorry! That's mean. But that's how we feel. We know we shouldn't put this kind of thing upon you since you're busy with work.

But if you could be a dear and learn to take care of him, that would make everyone's lives so much easier. And maybe he will make yours better too," Seokjin gasps for air. All Jimin and Namjoon can do is stare down at the sleeping man on Jimin's lap.

His legs are draped over Jimin's and the edge of the chair. His small hands - that are probably bigger than Jimin's - are latched onto his shirt. His black hair is splayed over Jimin's left shoulder as his head rests on his shoulder.

"Do you think it will be hard?" Jimin squeaks.

Seokjin and Namjoon only nod. "Probably. But we know you of all people could- can handle something like this. It's why we chose you."

A sudden surge of pride and protection wash through the boy's veins. He now feels like he's a knight, and it's his duty to protect the little prince.

Jimin can sense there's something else in these deep waters that can't be shared, but he lets it go for now, not wanting to ruin the moment with a pushy frown.

"I'll do it. Does this little space thing come with rules?" Jimin asks, lifting one arm from the elder's back to make a gesture with his hand.

"When he wakes up you can talk to him about specifics. For now we can talk about the basic rules we've set in place for him."

Namjoon stands and heads into the kitchen, then walks back with the notepad and pen Jimin keeps on the fridge just in case.

"Let's get started."


	6. 6

**6**

 

"Yoo-... Suga needs rules. If he's going to be under your care from now on, he must have rules to follow," Seokjin announces, breaking the silence among the four young adults.

Jimin is more than worried about how Suga will react when he wakes up on Jimin's lap; with him tracing imaginary circles on his back and rocking gently back and forth.

But he mustn't pay attention to his caution at the moment. "Jimin are you listening?" Namjoon snaps him out of his thoughtful daze by waving a hand in front of his face.

"Sorry. Just thinking..." the room falls silent, all three males purse their lips together and look down at the table.

"So first rule?" Jimin clears the tension with his voice.

 **"First rule** , he must listen to everything you say. The only time he doesn't have to, is when he's uncomfortable with doing something that might push his limits."

" **Second rule** , he's not allowed to swear or anything of the sort. Childish words like bum or dang is alright but crap, damn it, fuck, shit, etcetera is not allowed."

" **Third rule** , Suga must tell you when he's in little space and you must be available to understand and protect him in whatever situation you find yourselves in. If he's panicking get him out of there, even if it's the  _most_  important thing in your life."

" **Fourth rule** , he must be taught manners, if he refuses: punishment. Give him a safe word if he can't stand the punishment."

" **Fifth rule** , he's not allowed near anything sharp as it will possibly trigger his depressive little space and he will for sure hurt himself."

"I think that's enough for now, but if any other problems occur, we'll add more rules to the list. He's pretty good when in little space so you should be fine."

Seokjin takes a breather from using his vocal chords and Namjoon takes over with a strained chuckle.

"And Jimin. His real name isn't Suga." Jimin gasps at the elder.

"What do you mean?" Jimin frowns and his lips form a pout.

"It's Yoongi. Not Suga, Yoongi. Min Yoongi is his real name. He uses Suga to cover for himself, an alibi per say," Namjoon stifled a giggle before looking at the little.

"Yoongi?" Jimin repeats, unexpectedly waking the elder from his peaceful, comfortable sleep.

"Ah!" he yelps and covers his face out of shame. He turns in place, twisting and glaring at Namjoon as if to say 'look what you've done!'

"Yoongi, he's your new caregiver. We explained almost everything... so Jimin knows the rules and you two can now discuss them together."

Namjoon giggles and stands from the chair. Yoongi tries to hobble off Jimin's legs and catch them: but it's too late.

Seokjin and Namjoon are already at the door, giggling their asses off and waving.

"GET BACK HERE!" Yoongi yells, setting off to the door and chasing them down the hall.

Jimin sits still, stunned as Yoongi disappears from sight along with the other two.

He stands and walks into the kitchen, grabbing a notepad and pen to write the rules on.

"First..." he mumbles to himself, ignoring the noises from outside the apartment.

His handwriting is scribbled across and in between the lines.

Almost everything Seokjin and Jimin spoke about is now written on the paper with black ink.

Jimin tears at the top of the paper. The torn slip of paper is stuck to the fridge by a magnet.

The notepad is slid back into place and Jimin walks around the corner back into the previous room.

Yoongi is now back, huffing and puffing as he lays on the couch. A few small marks are present on his body, making Jimin gasp in shock and bolt towards his.

"Su- Yoongi! Are you ok?" Jimin frowns and cups the latter's face in his palms.

"Mhm! I just hurt self running.. owies are okay!" he babbles, making gestures with his hands to elaborate his sentence.

"You're in little space aren't you?" Jimin smirks, grabbing and squishing the elder's cheeks. He simply nods back at Jimin.

"How old are you?" Jimin questions, placing his hands on his hips like he would when talking to a child.

He lifts his fingers up changing them around unknowing of what age he's at.

"Ten?" Jimin shrugs. Yoongi shakes his head and pouts.

"Down!" The little points at the floor in a playfully angered manner. "Okay. Okay... what about five?" Jimin questions, rubbing his chin with his first finger and thumb.

Yoongi then nods and giggles softly, giving Jimin a thumbs up.

The sounds that only Yoongi can make, warms Jimin's heart and he can't help but squish the elder's cheeks again.

"You're so cute like this," he grins, heart pounding loudly in his chest. He's never felt like this.

Even with Hoseok, Jimin's never really had moments where his heart felt like it's stammering would force itself out of Jimin's chest into his hands, presenting itself to another so quickly as it was now.

His heart was beating so fast Jimin suddenly wondered if Yoongi could heat it. "What do you want to do?" Jimin smiles, gently picking up the little.

With a few grunts and adjustments to hand gestures, the latter was safely wrapped around Jimin's torso. "There!" He turns and points at his room.

"Let's go to your room then.. are you sure I can go in with you? There isn't anything you don't want me to see?" Jimin questions, crinkling his eyebrows as he stumbles all the way down the hall.

As Jimin reaches one strained hand away from Yoongi's body and guides it to the door handle, the little grins and taps Jimin's shoulder.

He swings his legs around, distracting Jimin so he can lean in: closing the gap between their bodies.

Yoongi giggles quietly and places his mouth at Jimin's ear just to whisper, "Chimmy and- and Shooky a-are waiting for us!"

 


	7. 7

**7**

 

Jimin was slightly taken aback when Yoongi whispered such a childish thing, but shook it off as he now knew he was a little. "Who is Chimmy and Shooky?" the pink haired male questions.

Yoongi grins and focuses his attention on the door. Jimin takes the hint and opens the door, taking a step in and looking at the pastel aesthetic in the room.

There were posters of unicorns and things of the like plastered with blue tack and tape over the walls. His bed cover was plain and black yet he had the cutest, butterfly bed frame Jimin had seen in a long, long time.

"Wow.." Jimin awes at the adorable sensation that is Yoongi's room. Yoongi kicks his legs and whines. Jimin knows what that means - he babysat a few children before - he lets him down to do his own thing.

He crawls toward his desk, opening one of the drawers and pulling out the dog and cookie plushies.

"Chimmy," he babbles as he holds the yellow puppy in an outstretched hand. "Shooky!" Yoongi switches the dog for the Cookie and grins.

"How cute!" Jimin squeals to himself. His cheeks burn up with the knowledge of the two dolls. He squats down then sits cross-legged beside the latter.

"Take Chimmy," he pouts, gently placing the puppy in Jimin's hand.

The pink haired caretaker grins and sticks his tongue out, imitating the doll. "Cute!" Yoongi giggles, hugging the cookie.

The soft sounds fill Jimin's ears, his cheeks flush with red and he grins from ear to ear. "UwU," Jimin whispers to himself, biting his lips as he turns away to squeal.

"Jiminie okay?" Yoongi worries, tipping forward and holding Jimin's legs in his hands.

"Yeah! I-I-I'm fine!" he snickers and turns back around. Yoongi flinches and gasps. Neither of them can move when they're suddenly face to face.

Little Yoongi feels his heart fluttering so he places one hand on his chest. "Flitter, flutter," Yoongi accidentally babbles aloud. "Uh-oh," he covers his mouth with the same hand. Jimin finds his eyes wandering.

His golden brown orbs lock on to the latter's pink and slightly ajar, thin lips. The same goes for Yoongi. No words but 'kiss him' are in each other's minds.

A loud ring comes from Jimin's back pocket and alarms the both of the flustered gays.

"It's my boyfriend. He's on a business trip," Jimin sheepishly grins, placing the cute puppy on the floor and walking out of the room to take the call.

-

Even if they're only a few meters apart, both hearts are aching as they aren't together.

Yoongi rolls up his sleeve, listening to the hum of Jimin speaking in the other room.

His fingers trace delicately over the red lines. For a whole hour or so, his roommate made him forget about these.

Now that he's stepped out of the room due to his "boyfriend", Yoongi feels jealousy. His gloomy eyes staring down at the scars.

"I hate you," he whispers, slowly coming out of his little space to face reality.

-

"Hey Hoseok! How are you?" Jimin giggles, listening to the phone as his boyfriend groans.

"Good. How about you Jiminie?" Jimin giggles again at the nickname he adores.

Another groan from Hoseok makes Jimin's heart burn with confusion.

"Good! I've been working hard on this business trip. I'm sad I haven't been able to spend any time on you. I was thinking maybe I could see you when I come back?" Jimin nibbled on his lower lip.

His hair drooped into his eyes making him blink and flick it out with annoyance.

"Sure why not, I bet you're really tired from working so hard," Hoseok groans again.

A cursed gasp escapes Hoseok's lips and Jimin freezes. "I have to go, babe. I'm so tired. I'll tell you about work tomorrow," he grunts and pulls the phone away.

"Wait! Hoseok!" Jimin shouts, worriedly tapping his fingers on the table.

"Yeah? Quick or I'll fall asleep here!" Hoseok whispers. "A-are you? Are you cheating on me?" Jimin whimpers.

"Hoseok~ come on. Hang up already," another voice commands, only confirming Jimin's suspicions.

Tears build a wall on the edge of Jimin's eyes. The tower of bricks almost come crashing down when Hoseok mutters his next words.

"I'm not I promise. I- fu-uck,"

Jimin gasps, his heart was breaking. Jimin wasn't an idiot like Hoseok believed. "You are. YOU SO FUCKING ARE! You're cheating on me..." he mutters.

The boy rips the phone away from his ear, holding it close to his mouth. A few muffled sobs escape his lips.

"I- We- We're breaking up." Jimin stammers, mustering up all his courage to spill those horrible words.

"I HATE YOU!" Jimin screams before pressing repeatedly on the red 'hang up' button.

When the call ends, he slams his phone down on the bench and storms off into his room.

Tears gush down his pink tinted cheeks. Snot slowly running down over his bitten, red lips.

"I hate you," his palm brushes against his face, smearing the disgusting mess even more.

"Tissues," he blabbers, searching his room for that familiar spot filled with tissues.

His hands swipe at the tissues and they bring themselves up to his face to wipe away the broken.

He blows his nose and throws it in the trash. The tears never stop flowing.

He drops on his bed, crying into the pillows and kicking around like a child.

He's not a little but he could be mistaken for one right now.

A light knock at the door makes Jimin pull his head up and look around.

"Jimin?" Yoongi's voice echoes in his ears.

"Yoongi?" Jimin sniffles, crawling off his bed and waddling to the door.

The handle is twisted from the other side but doesn't open.

"You locked the door," Yoongi states monotonously. His low growled voice makes Jimin quiver.

"Are you still in little space?" Jimin sniffles again. "No," the silence in the room is deafening.

"Open up," Yoongi demands. Jimin shakily reaches for the silver handle. It turns with his hand.

Two clicks tell them that the door is unlocked and open.

Yoongi's hand creeps through the crack. The door is creaked open just enough for him to slip through.

Jimin hides himself in the darkness as Yoongi slides inside along with the light belonging to the lightbulb in the roof.

"What's wrong? Are you crying?"


	8. 8

**8**

 

5 a. m...

"He's- He was..." Jimin stammers, wiping and dabbing away the tears from his eyes and snot from his nose.

"Cheating on you?" Yoongi asks calmly. "Y-yeah," Jimin pouts, cuddling up to Yoongi even more as they lay together.

Yoongi strokes the broken Jimin's hair. The boy with pink hair whose usually quite bubbly is now almost exactly alike to Yoongi.

The pain that oozes out of Jimin's aura is daunting to take into perspective and empathise with.

For Jimin it feels like the end of the world, no hope left now that he's figured out about Hoseok and his cheating.

"Yoongi?"

"Yes, Chim?"

"Am I not good enough?"

"What do you mean?"

"Am I not good enough of a person for Hoseok? For the world?"

"Are you kidding?"

"You accepted me in only a few days of me being your acquaintance, roommate, friend and you accepted me for being a little when I wasn't even ready to tell you.

It's only been a few days and yet it already feels like I've known you for years.

From these  _few_ ,  _few_  days... all I see is Park Jimin. You're so special and perfect. I'm so jealous that you are you.

Seeing you so broken like this over a guy... I don't even know, it makes me furious.

You deserve more than that... that hoe and I'm frustrated that you can't see it!"

Yoongi looks down at the attentive guy cradled in his arms. The truth was escaping the walls of his facade castle.

Yoongi didn't want to admit that his heart hurt so badly for the guy he's only just met.

It was so soon. Too soon. He couldn't fall in love just yet.

He needs longer than just three seconds of looking into Jimin's soft brown eyes to know how he feels about the latter.

It was happening much too quickly for either's liking.

Not even a week of acknowledgement has gone by and they're already so close.

Both hearts were beating the same beat, telling them this is it.

And yet they refuse to believe it.

"Are you sure? Are you sure that he's just telling me I'm not good enough?" Jimin sniffles, shifting and propping himself up on his right arm.

Yoongi copies with the opposite arm, looking into Jimin's eyes before looking at the rest of his face.

His warm, chubby and  _pink_  cheeks. Bitten and  _pink_  lips. Dark and baggy under eyes.

Tear stains that are slowly disappearing from view. His pink disheveled hair. His eyes. His beautiful, beautiful eyes.

His eyes lit up like when kids wake up on Christmas morning. The life slowly came back into those gorgeous eyes.

"I'm sure,"

Those words settled the insecurities hidden between the two.

Jimin let his hands guide themselves to his face as he rolled on to his back. His cheeks filled with air when he inhaled.

The chubby cheeks engulfed in a red glow are slowly fading to normality.

The sickly looking Jimin is disappearing and it's all thanks to Yoongi's simple words.

Silence was presented to the males as they laid on the bed. The crumpled white bed sheets beneath them as they looked quietly at each other.

Comforting words were exchanged with looks. No words were needed anymore.  
  
  


-

7 a. m...

"Good morning," Jimin grogs. His voice crackles as he groans and rolls around.

"Yoongi?"


	9. 9

**9**

 

"Y-Yoongi?" Jimin mutters, rolling out of bed and grabbing his phone.

"Yoongi!?" Jimin storms out of his room, only to find Yoongi rolling around on the floor with a yellow pacifier in his mouth, Shooky and Chimmy sitting on the couch and slumped over.

"Yoongi?" Jimin walks slowly toward him. When Yoongi is within a metres distance he crouches down before sitting on the floor.

Happy babbles and gurgles spill from the elder's mouth. "Seokjin. I need to call Seokjin," Jimin fumbles around for his phone.

"Wh-where is- oh it's in my hand," he chuckles to himself. He unlocks his phone, tapping quickly at the screen to complete the directive.

As soon as he rings the number the phone is on his ear, listening for a voice. "Hello?" Jimin grins, still panicking.

"Seokjin! Yoongi is in little space but I called out for him and he doesn't respond: is he okay? He's just making sounds and rolling on the floor. I have to get to work soon." he rambles.

A beat of silence carries over the line before Seokjin speaks up. "Yoongi is in baby space."

"What does that mean!? Seokjin! Please tell me: what the h-e-l-l do you mean by baby space!?"

"I'm leaving work, slipping you a sick note and I'm coming over," Seokjin says quickly, obviously rushing around the office.

The line goes flat before Jimin can even process it. "Oh... okay?" he huffs.

His head finally comes out of the clouds to see Yoongi staring at him.

Pearly, crystal-like tears are present in the corners of Yoongi's eyes.

Then it happens. Loud wails escape Yoongi's mouth. Jimin jumps into action.

As if on instinct he picks up Yoongi, bouncing him in his lap. His wails are still booming inside the apparent as Jimin shushes the little.

"Shhh, Yoongi it's okay," Jimin says quietly, almost whispering to the screaming boy.

Jimin wraps his arms around his chest: hugging the crying adult. He moves around, trying to distract the latter from whatever he's crying about.

"What's wrong, honey?" Jimin's voice drops a few octaves lower than usual. Yoongi seems to acknowledge that.

A soft sob escapes the little's mouth before the wails continued.

"Sweetheart, look at me," Jimin commands, gently cupping the latter's face. Yoongi looks up, pouting and sniffling.

"Are you able to tell me what's wrong?" he asks carefully. He didn't expect a response but what he got wasn't what he thought: screams of sadness left lil' Yoongi's mouth.

"No? Okay," he huffs, bouncing Yoongi on his lap on instinct.

"Hungry? Tired? Bored? Sad? Angry?" Jimin thinks aloud, spilling the contents of his brain and letting his thoughts take hold.

"Think, Park! Think fu- dang it!" he bites his lips harshly.

The metallic taste of blood spurts into his mouth. His lips' busted and bloody.

"Sh-sugar and tea," he reminds himself he can't swear.

Jimin continues rocking back and forth, attempting as many things as possible to calm down Yoongi.

They were - for sure - going to get a noise complaint.

A loud banging on the door almost confirmed that idea of his.

He got up, placing Yoongi gently down on the couch. He scurried over to the door and opened it.

Or not?

"Seokjin! Hallelujah! I can't get him to stop crying!" Jimin hisses, licking his sore, bloodshed lips.

He ignores the sting in his lips, stepping back to let his elder into the apartment.

"Yoongi~ honey bear," Jimin cringes at Seokjin's use of the bittersweet sounding pet name.

The screams lower into sobs.

"How did you do that?!" Jimin whispers harshly as he locks the door behind him.

"The only thing I've found that will calm him down is that pet name. 'Honey bear' is the only thing he responds to when he's like this."

Jimin nods, listening intently so he can remember for next time, hoping it won't happen.

"Try it. Try calming him using the name. You might have to say it a few times before he gets used to it," Seokjin scruffs up his black hair.

Jimin nods, heading for the couch. He sits beside Yoongi, lifting and placing him on his lap.

Yoongi's chubby thighs squish as he straddles his younger friend.

"Honey bear~"


	10. 10

**10**

 

His eyes glisten, not with tears. Happiness. His quiet sobs turned into giggles of happiness.

"Honey~ Bear~" Jimin sings, placing his hands on the small of Yoongi's back.

Those simple yet meaningful words worked wonders.

Jimin watched as his eyes shone with glee.

Yoongi clapped his hands and then pinched the bridge of Jimin's nose. The younger male grinned at the cute elder.

"Seokjin, why is he suddenly so cute?" he mumbles, letting Yoongi play with his facial features.

"Oh no... Jimin he didn't- did he?" Seokjin rushes over, taking the - now - whining Yoongi from the other and taking him into his bedroom.

-

Quite a few hours later, Seokjin came out of the room and sat quietly beside Jimin who was deep in thought.

Seokjin snapped his fingers in his face, "Jimin."

"Huh? Oh... sorry I was- was uh- zoning out. Is Yoongi asleep now?"

"Yes, he's going to take a nap while we have a talk," Jimin's eyes widen and he sits back in the chair.

"Wh-what about?" Jimin stuttered whilst playing anxiously with his fingers.

"Jimin... kid, be honest with me. Hoseok broke up with you didn't he?" Seokjin asks, mumbling slightly as he touches on the subject.

"N-no..." he sniffles, holding back his tears.

"I- did it," he finally pushes it out into the world. The truth.

"You broke up with him? Why?" Seokjin asks cautiously.

Jimin gulps, choking back on his sobs. The saliva in the back of his throat glides down awkwardly.

He cringes.

"I- he ch-ch-chea-..." Jimin couldn't hold it any longer as he broke down.

He covered his face, crying loudly but not so loud that he would wake Yoongi.

"He cheated on you?" Jin asks quietly. Jimin bares his teeth and nods angrily.

His face begins to turn red as he cries.

Wheezing sounds are created while he breathes through his teeth out of frustration and sadness.

Poor Jiminie was so upset that he had been cheated on and Seokjin could only sit there, waiting for Jimin to do something.

"Wasn't I goo-good enough?" Jimin weeps, covering his face in shameful emotions.

"No, Jiminie you're great. If he can't see that then he's not worth it. If you're going to cry over him then that's okay. You- you're enough.

You deserve the time to calm down. It doesn't make you weak or pathetic. Trust me, you're okay. You've got Yoongi, Namjoon and I to love and protect you.

You're enough, Jimin."

Jimin stands up from the couch. He runs into Seokjin's arms and hugs him tightly.

Seokjin knew how much his words had affected Jimin so he let him cry into his shirt.

Loud sobs were muffled by the elder's shirt. Poor Jimin began feeling sleepy after his breakdown.

So Seokjin took him to bed.


	11. 11

**11**

 

"AH!" a shrill shriek carried through the apartment and the pair woke up instantly.

Jimin storms out of his room and looks around.

When there's no Seokjin outside he runs into Yoongi's room.

"What's going on?!" Jimin yelps, worriedly looking around at the room.

A gentle crying noise enters the silence.

Yoongi's there, on the floor in tears. No Seokjin to be found.

"Yoongi are you okay?" Jiminie slowly paces toward him.

"I fe-fell!" he cries, grabbing his butt and his head.

Jimin squats down to his level.

"Ch-chimmy!" Yoongi cries out, making grabby hands for the toy on his bed.

Jimin furrows his eyebrows and looks up at the bed to see the yellow dog and the cookie plushies.

He brings them both down off the bed and places Chimmy into Yoongi's arms.

"Thank you," Yoongi mumbles, cuddling with the puppy while Jimin holds the little cookie in his arms.

He smiles ever so slightly and the tears stop.

"Yoongi, I have work now. Is it okay if I leave you here?" Jimin asks, placing Shooky back on the bed.

Yoongi shakes his head, pouting and on the verge of tears once more.

"Well then you can come with me... but you have to behave.

If you can't behave yourself then I'll be forced to give you a punishment.

A-and I really don't want to do that already."

Jimin points at the floor, trying to show authority and seriousness to Yoongi.

He nods slowly, frowning and making grabby hands at Jimin.

"Uppies," he says, lips quivering.

"Alright," Jimin sighs, giving into his cuteness.

He takes Chimmy and places it on the bed with Shooky.

Arms swallow up Yoongi's small frame and pull him into the air.

"You're going to look smart in business wear,"

-

"Damn Kook you look good! I can't believe you're going to be working for my brother!" Taehyung chuckles out to his lover.

"You think I look good?" Jungkook smiles, showing off as he fixes himself up in the full length mirror.

"Uhhh," Tae stumbles over his words, only able to compute a sound of fear and worry.

"What? You nervous?" Jungkook grins, turning and creeping toward his best friend which he had a crush on.

Taehyung slowly paces back, trying to escape the dirty thoughts in his mind.

"Uhhh," he repeats, undressing and sexualising Jungkook with his eyes.

"I think I have a couple minutes before work starts right?"

-

"He's late," Seokjin huffs pacing around in front of the new kid's desk.

Jimin sits up and stares at Yoongi. He's sitting still on the chair he was told strictly to stay seated on.

Jimin watches as the black haired little plays quietly with his toys.

"Chimmy love Shooky right?" Yoongi asks, forcing them to kiss and he giggles, sliding off the chair and rolling around on the floor.

Weird stares from other co-workers make Jimin suddenly burst with anger.

"Yoongi," he says calmly, glaring at the suddenly saddened little.

He pouts, standing up and sitting back down on the swivel chair.

"Sorry," he mumbles, cuddling his knees to his chest and holding the toys in his arms.

Jimin begins humming as he continues to work, slowly calming his rage.

"Jiminie..." a soft voice calls for him, he turns his head to see Yoongi sitting quietly with silent tears down his cheeks.

He stands, walking over and crouching down in front of him.

"Honey bear what's wrong?" Jimin's eyes soften and his brows furrow as the elder quietly sobs into himself.

"No bad," Yoongi cries, snot sliding down his face. Jimin looks around before standing and walking back to his desk, grabbing his box of tissues.

He turns back to Yoongi and passes the box over.

The young adult hands them back, frowning and muttering something incoherent.

The office worker sighs, placing the tissues on he ground in front of the latter, walking back to his desk since he knows he's unable to help without the possibility of getting fired.

Yoongi cries more, believing that Jimin is angry with him for everything.

The irritated look on Jimin's face makes Yoongi wail out in fear of being dreaded.

The whole floor that they're in turns to look at the little.

He sobs louder as they all stare at him. Most of the looks are disgusted ones as they glare into his soul.

Jimin walks over, trying to keep his composure and not yell at the top of his lungs.

"Yoongi, come with me please," he says calmly, looking down sweetly at the elder.

"N-no! N-no please no!" he panics, stumbling back off the chair and crawling away from Jimin.

"Look away from him!" Jimin yells, everyone turns back to their work immediately.

No one knew how Jimin was when he was mad, this was the first time he's ever snapped at them.

He's always so sweet and never raised his voice unless he was calling out with excitement.

No one in the entire building expected this outburst of emotional distress.

Yoongi silenced, tears still streaming down his face as he quivered in fear of Jimin.

His pink, disheveled hair fell in front of his eyes. He swooped it back, clicking his tongue before crouching down.

"Come with me, Honey Bear," he smiles, reaching a hand out for Yoongi to grab hold of.

The next thing to come out of Yoongi's mouth made him so mad and upset at the same time.

He almost lost it.  
  


Almost....  
  


"No,"

 

"E-excuse me?"  
  


"N-no... Daddy,"


	12. 12

**12**

 

His heart squeezed in his chest.

He gulped, as he swallowed it felt as if he was being strangled by a god.

Tears pricked his eyes but he blinked them away.

The only time he was called that was when he raised an orphan at the orphanage.

He stood in disbelief.

His hand dropped, he turned in his place before storming out of the office and into the bathroom.

Yelling could be heard by Yoongi and Seokjin, along with the occasional word from Namjoon but all Jimin could do was choke down sobs.

-

_"Hey! Jae! Stop running from me and get your sorry butt back over here!" Jimin yelled out, standing angrily on a chair to look tall and scary to the four year old._

_She turned around, standing still instead of chasing after her friends._

_She walked back slowly knowing she would get into trouble with her elder._

_This little four year old wasn't as cute and innocent as she seemed. She had a dark past for such a small, young thing._

_Jimin has such a soft spot for her ever since he rescued her from her abusive parents._

_"Yes daddy?" she said, pouting sadly as she kicked the floor._

_The young Jimin huffed a soft breath. He didn't know what to do with this small child anymore._

_He couldn't yell at such an angel even if she did mess up his room._

_"Gosh. You're so lucky you're cute missy! Otherwise I would've parented the life out of you!" he points an accusing finger at her, stepping off the chair and crouching to her level._

_"Apologise for making a mess of my room and you can go play with Jejun and Luha," Jimin snickered, watching the little girl mess with her fingers._

_She stuffed a thumb in her mouth and looked him in the eyes._

_"I'm sowwy fo-for messing u-up your room, Daddy. I didn't mean to. I w-was looking for my dolly a-and she wasn't there. Then I finded her in my room and didn't clean your room up."_

_Jimin smiled down at the girl, hugging her tight for the last time._

_"Jae! Pack your bags honey! You're getting new parents!"_

-

Jimin gasped, looking around at his surroundings.

He was still in the work bathroom. Who knows how long he had been in there in that state.

He looked in the mirror. His eyes were puffy and so were his cheeks.

His nose and the apples of his cheeks were red and rosy.

"J-Jiminie?" A familiar voice stunned him.

He stood still and looked down at the counter top washed with his salty tears.

"Taehyung?" he looked up as the mirror again, turning his gaze to the boy standing at the door.

"Taehyung!" Jimin runs over, crushing the other in a giant hug.

It had been years since the two had been together.

"What are you doing here!? Why are you here?" Jimin questions, voice dropping as he embraces the tall man.

The silver haired boy chuckles at the pink haired boy.

"God, you short little mochi. You haven't changed since all the way back then," Tae snickers, hugging his elder just as hard.

"You didn't answer me,"

"I'm here for my brother, Seokjin. He accepted my boyfriend's resume and he's starting work today."

"Who's this boyfriend you speak of?" Jimin questions, pulling away and rocking on his heels.

"Come out and meet him!"

-

"Hi! Nice to meet you, I'm Jungkook!" Jimin shakes the coconut-colour haired male.

He looked up at the bunny toothed boy and grinned. "I'm Jimin, older than you and your superior co-worker. Nice to meet you."

Jungkook chuckled and shakes his hand.

"There! You've met each other, Tae you go home and take little Yoongi with you. Look after him until Jimin comes to pick him up. I'll give him your number and your address so he finds you easily," Seokjin explains, practically kicking his brother out of the office.

"Jimin go back to work, Jungkook follow him to your desk and Namjoon... follow me," Taehyung is already gone with Yoongi by the time the others are instructed on what to do.

-

"So, Jimin-ssi," Jungkook says, disregarding honorifics for the older male and sitting down in his office chair.

"What's your deal with  _my_  Tae Tae?" Jimin sighs, turning away from his computer to glare harshly at Jungkook.

"He's my best friend from way back. And don't give me attitude on your first day.

I am your Hyung and you will respect that, got it?" Jimin mutters, glazing his eyes over the bunny boy.

"Yes, sir." Jungkook stutters out, turning back to his work as he starts to adjust to the workload.

-

"Woah! Chimmy says th-th-thank you," Yoongi grins, shoving the little puppy into Taehyung's arms.

"Thank  _you_  Mr Chimmy!" Taehyung grins, hugging the animal plush tightly.

"Hey,Tae Tae," Yoongi says, messing around on the floor with Shooky.

"Yes sir?" Tae responds, looking down from the sandwiches he's making.

"D-d-does D-d-d-Daddy hate me? Will he punish me?" he pouts, he's asking a genuine question despite his stutter and very childish tone of voice.

"No, he doesn't hate you. From what Seokjin said, I believe you will get punishment for acting up but Jiminie will never hate you," Taehyung answers honestly.

"Honestly? Jimin... he really likes you..." he huffs, carrying the plates to the lounge room.

"Wh-What? Taehyung what did you just fucking say?"

"Woah.. could you not swear around me please? I don't like it," Tae asks in a quiet voice as his elder stands him up.

He looks down at Yoongi, silently shaking in his boots.

"What? What did you  _fucking_  say?" He says, lowering his voice a couple scary octaves lower.

"I- I said Jimin likes you," Taehyung whispers, trying to back away from the scary man without seeming scared.

"How would you know?" Yoongi glares at him, staring him down with a mean sneer on his lips.

"He- Jimin has never looked at anyone like that. The way he looks at you holds so many overwhelming emotions behind those strong brown eyes. Trust me. But, he's never going to speak about it though."

"How long have you known Jimin? How can I believe you?" Yoongi interrogates, holding his ground and clutching Tae's collar, still in disbelief.

"I've known him since we were infants. We haven't spoken for a while but other than that we're really close. And if I wasn't so sure about it I wouldn't say it until I  _was_   **completely**  sure."

Yoongi steps back, letting go off Taehyung's Gucci sweater.

"Whatever," Tae watches the latter walk away from him and sit down on the couch.

"Um," Tae mutters, walking over timidly and glazing his eyes down to see the male sleeping comfortably.

"You're asleep already?" he whispers, clearly impressed.

Tae leaves the room as his phone begins to ring in another room. He picks up his sandwich and begins choking down on it.

"Coming to get Yoongi from you.... love mochi dad," he grins, covering his mouth and laughing at the old nickname.


	13. 13

**13**

 

"Yoongi! Honey Bear! Where are you?!" Jimin grins, waddling around Taehyung and Jungkook's house to find  _his_  little.

"Dada!" Yoongi yelled, jumping up from the couch and stumbles as he tries his hardest to run over to Jimin.

Yoongi's chubby little legs shake as he stomps toward Jimin, encompassing the latter in a giant, squished, loving hug.

Jimin gulps, hiding his feelings. "Let's go home, yeah?" Jimin offers, picking up the little and blowing a kiss to Taehyung as thanks.

Tae giggles and blows one back at him.

"Thanks for looking after him," he smiles, eyes shimmering. Taehyung nodded before mouthing "you love him!"

Poor Jimin furrowed his brows before mouthing "one more time?" to Tae.

"I swear to- gosh Jimin," Taehyung grins and mouths again...

This time Jimin gets it and gasps. Yoongi sits there, glancing between them whilst sucking his thumb.

"Oh.. no way in h-e-l-l," he denies all interests, his heart races and swells in his chest despite it all.

Yoongi kicks impatiently, obviously waiting to go home.

"In a minute," Jimin smiles calmly at him, shifting the latter's body to his other hip.

Yoongi smacks Jimin's chest lightly as tears begin to form and prickle at his eyes.

"Dada!" Yoongi whines, hitting Jimin while crying.

"I know honey, we'll be out in a minute," he pleads, tugging on Jimin's work shirt.

"Yoongi," Jimin warns, starting the road of being 'fed up' with his behaviour.

Jimin continues talking to Taehyung and ignoring Yoongi's pleas.

Jimin snaps his head toward Yoongi, the little is obviously having a bad day...

Yoongi looks up at him, pouting because of the annoyingly hot tears running down his chubby cheeks.

"Ok let's go," Jimin sighs, waving to Tae and thanking him for his patience.

As Jimin walks outside he sits Yoongi down on the pavement.

"What's wrong?" he asks the little, squatting down beside him.

"Dada no listen," he mumbles, hiding his face behind his hands covered in tears.

"I'm sorry, Tae Tae was talking about some important things that I needed to hear." he says, frowning before hugging the baby.

"Dada h-home," Yoongi says, wiping his face with his arms.

"Alright," Jimin smiles gently, picking the boy up again and walks to his car.

He places his baby in the passenger seat, buckling him up before getting in the driver side.

As Jimin starts the car and gradually rolls out the driveway Yoongi cries.

"What's wrong?" Jimin freaks, stopping the car from moving any further.

Yoongi only folds his arms and silently sobs.

"Look, I'm sorry. Today hasn't been the best day for either of us. And if you're worried about getting punished: I'm letting you off the hook this time."

Jimin backs up the car, finally getting out of the driveway without hassle.

"But next time there will be punishment,"

||

"D-Dada ah- ahh," Yoongi frowns, pointing to his mouth before rubbing his tummy.

"Hungry?" Jimin asks, hopping up from the couch and walking to the kitchen.

"M-mhm!" Yoongi nods, chewing on his thumb.

"Do you want to watch TV while eating dinner?"

"BT-two-one!" Yoongi giggles, squealing and rolling around on the couch.

"BT-two-one?" Jimin asks back, shoving the Dino nuggets into the oven.

He turns the timer on for fifteen minutes and huffs.

"On what channel?" he walks around the corner to see Yoongi huffing and puffing heavily on the couch.

He holds up one hand and shakes it.

The thumb on that hand is bitten and red obviously because of before.

Jimin turns on the TV and hands the remote over to Yoongi.

He punches in the numbers: 22021 and waits for the TV show to appear onscreen.

Jimin nods, realising "BT-two-one" is actually the kids' TV show named BT21.

Two familiar characters pop up on the screen and Jimin gulps.

"Th-that's where you got Chimmy and Shooky from?" Jimin asks the little who happily nods.

Yoongi's smile is bright as Jimin sits down beside him for a moment.

"Da- Cooky," he says, pointing to the pink bunny on the screen.

The timer in the kitchen dings and Jimin stands up. "Awesome, just hold on a minute."

He grabs tongs from inside a drawer and uses them to place the hot, dinosaur shaped nuggets on a kiddie plate.

"They'll never know. They mustn't."

"Yoongi! Dinner is ready! Do you want sauces?"

Every word seemed fuzzy in his ears.

His chest heaved and his head spun.

His fingers felt numb and so did his tongue.

Little taps on the floor could be heard but he didn't dare to look up.

His lashes were wet with tears. His cheeks were red and his nose was snotty.

"H-he-lp," Jimin breathed out, struggling to function.

His stomach hurt as he stood up on wobbly legs. He turned to the sink and threw up nothing.

"Daddy!" he turned and looked around.

"Daddy!"

"Park Jimin!"

"Jimin!" he looked around again, spinning shakily only to see no one.

He blinked, shaking his head too. He furrowed his brows as he noticed Yoongi sitting on the couch worriedly looking at him with a pout.

His chest didn't hurt. Nothing was like how it was just before. "Dada?"

"Y-Yes?" Jimin replies, stomach sinking with confusion.

"Tuh-mama-tuh," he says, pointing at Jimin's side where the bottle of red, tomato flavoured sauce sat.

"Oh... sorry," he nods slowly, grabbing the bottle and bringing it along with him as he walks into the other room with the plate of Dino nuggets.

"D-Dada y-you k-kay?" Yoongi stutters, catching the caregiver off guard.

"Wh-what?! Of- of course."

"Liar."


	14. 14

**14**

 

"I'm fine."

"You  _know_  you're not,"

"I'm fine, Yoongi,"

"Just admit that you're not,"

Ever since then Jimin's been living in his room.

He hasn't moved an inch. No food, no water, no sleep, no socialising or anything has happened for the past few days.

"Jimin?" he didn't move.

"I- I'm sorry. I know I should've just shut up but- no. I'm sorry. I shouldn't of said that whatsoever." Yoongi sniffles, sensing himself slipping.

He lets a few pearly tears glide down his chubby cheeks.

"Dada? Please come eat," Yoongi smiles weakly before closing the door.

Jimin sits there, weak and tired.

Something hit him like a truck and he jolts upright.

His head spins at the sudden head rush but he stands and stumbles forward to the door anyways.

His hands press weakly against the door with the minimum strength he still holds.

"Y-Yoongi!" he whispers as loudly as he can.

"Yoongi!" he opens the door, tripping out into the hallway.

Yoongi pauses and turns around. "Dada!" he gasps, heart beating profusely.

"I'm sorry," Jimin says, tumbling to his knees.

His eyes rock back into the back of his head and he collapses.

"JIMIN!"

-

He wakes up. "What the hell?" he rubs his forehead.

He turns to look at his alarm clock, "Seven o'clock?"

Jimin grabs his phone to check the date. It was the day after.

"Yoongi?" he says, standing slowly and walking across the hall into  _his_  Little's room.

The room is even more fun than before and exploding with colours.

His bed now has rainbow covers.

"Honey bear? Wake up!" Jimin coos, smiling gently as he shakes Yoongi awake.

"Good morning, Jimin," his low voice sends chills through the younger's body.

"Eh- urm- what did we do last night?"

Jimin fiddles awkwardly with his fingers.

"Huh? Well. I was a little so I don't remember much but you and I ate those dinosaur nuggets while watching BT21 together. That's all I can remember?" Jimin nodded.

"Thanks... I've gotta go to work soon," he ruffles his hair, heading out of the pretty, decorated room.

He trods along, back into his own room.

He picks a pair of fresh black slacks and a white dress shirt out of his closet, then walks out and into the bathroom.

He fixes his gaze on his own reflection.

Jimin has never felt so confused.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" Jimin huffs. He scratches his neck before crawling his way slowly back into his room.

He grabs a suitable black tie and his shoes.

The boy dresses up nicely. He looks fresh, chic and  _very_  sexy. "Hey Yoongi!" Jimin shouts.

The young man pops into his room and gawks at the latter.

" _Damn_ ," he chuckles, crossing his arms trying to be cool.

Jimin blushes and picks up his office ID lanyard.

"I'm going to work. How do I look?"

"Gorgeous," Yoongi mutters, still looking him up and down.

"What," Jimin asks, he wasn't paying attention.

"Oh I said maybe you should dye your hair?" Jimin perks up at that.

"What colour?" Yoongi grins at Jimin who is suspiciously smirking at him.

"Maybe red or blue. Even purple would suit you," Jimin nods, taking the vibrant colours into consideration.

For so many years Jimin stuck with his pink hair. It was his gay statement. He first dyed his hair pink when he met Hoseok.

He told Jimin that it would make him look really interesting and friendly.

He started to get noticed as 'the cute, gay, pink haired guy, who is dating Hoseok' in school. Now he's an adult, not with Hoseok and living well?

"You think?" he asks, grinning and fixing his tie.

"It will be great. It would be a new start and you'd look fresh," Yoongi nods him on.

The latter smiles, walking to the door to head to work.

"I'll see you later, I'm going out tonight so I won't be back until late. You will have to make your own food and stuff. Anyways bye!"

As Jimin head out with a shining smile on his face, Yoongi nods sadly.

He can only imagine sitting in his stupid room working for his stupid boss while Jimin goes out to have fun without him.

The idea of Jimin having a great time with someone other than him made him upset.

Yoongi wanted to be the one who made him happy. He didn't like going out but when he did he never went out to clubs.

Poor Yoongi's had a bad history with alcohol and bars... especially the gay ones.

All night Yoongi sat in his room thinking about Jimin. He couldn't even write a single chord or lyric.

He eventually slipped from the pressure.

"Dada!" he sobbed, wishing Jimin would somehow magically appear beside him to say that nickname.

"Honey bear," he said aloud to himself. His cracked voice didn't sound the same as when his fairy said it.

Only his Jiminie could say it the right way.

When Seokjin said it: it sounded fine and subsided Yoongi's stresses slightly.

When Namjoon tried saying it: he stumbled over the pronunciation and it just made Yoongi mad.

When his fairy angel Jiminie did it: it was majestic. It was a gorgeous sight to behold.

The way the two nouns rolled off his tongue was incredible. His sweet vocals mixed with his cute English made Yoongi's delicate heart flutter.

It hurt him knowing it would be a couple hours before that sweet melody could be played again.

As if he had just suddenly ran a marathon, Yoongi huffed and puffed, wiping the tiny tears from his face.

"Wa-want Jiminie," he says, curling into himself on the soft bed sheets.

The cover: pulled over his head. The pillows: squished in his arms or under his head.

The little turned on his side, grabbing out a pacifier and shoving it into his mouth.

He smiled, sucking on it and biting it gently as if he was a child again.

"Honey bear!"


	15. 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *heads up*
> 
> When the words suddenly go
> 
> Right
> 
> Middle
> 
> Left
> 
> Middle
> 
> Right
> 
> Read it in this order: middle, middle, left, right, right. It will make more sense that way.
> 
> Enjoy 😙💜💜💜

**15**

 

"Dada!" Yoongi cries, running as quickly as his little legs could take him to his fairy.

"Hey! What's wrong?" Jimin asks immediately as the little crashes into him and cries into his shirt.

Poor Yoongi was too sad to notice what Jimin did to his appearance.

"M-m-miss you," Yoongi choked out, holding onto Jimin for dear life.

He clung on to his caregiver like it was the last thing he'd ever do.

"What's made you so upset, Honey bear?" Jimin coos, stroking the hairs out of Yoongi's eyes.

"Miss y-you," Yoongi repeats, sniffling and burying his head deeper into Jimin's chest.

"Is that right?" Jimin mocks, squishing the elder's cheeks.

He nods, grabbing tightly around Jimin's waist.

Both hearts feel happy and calm. Their love song infused with a lullaby of beats.

"It's okay. I'm here now," he smiles, rocking the little back and forth as he tries to move the two bodies to the couch.

"Sit, honey," Jimin whispers as he seats them down on the comfy sofa.

Yoongi pulls his legs up into his chest, tugging on Jimin's sleeves.

"Dada?"

"Yes?"

"N-no le-leave please!" Jimin giggles as Yoongi clings on to the boy, shifting around to get comfortable.

"I won't, I promise I'll never leave. Every day after work I'll come right back. If there's any other plans I'll send you to Seokjin's place to be babysat," Jimin smiles, ruffling the black hair on  _his_  little's head.

"Good Dada," Yoongi smiles, resting in Jimin's arms.

"What work t-today?" Yoongi asks innocently, calmly hugging Jimin's frame.

Jimin rubs a hand down Yoongi's back, breathing slowly before beginning to smile.

"Well I complete my report. It's going to be edited and sent to the publishers to be put on the front page of the newspaper!" Jimin chuckles.

Yoongi giggles, not knowing what that meant. It was obviously something positive so he just rolled with it.

He suddenly moved to straddle Jimin's lap.

"What do a-after work?" Jimin grinned at how Yoongi was being interested about his work life.

"Well, I packed up my stuff... the usual routine.."

"Except I only went and changed my hair after work," Jimin grins watching the boy slowly pull his head up to look at the fairy.

His eyes widen at how gorgeous the other looked.

A whole - flavourful - five course meal.

A god, who just happened to be a magnificent fairy all dressed up in angels clothings.

"Pupple!" Yoongi grins, awkwardly reaching out to touch the top of Jimin's head.

"It's also got blue and red in it underneath. I slipped a bit of blonde in there too to make it nicer," he says, spilling the details just for heaven's sake.

"Pretty," Yoongi drools not even paying attention as he plays with the fluffy purple mess.

"Ch-Chimmy a-and Shooky wo-uld love it!" the little squeals, clapping his hands gently running off to his room.

As Yoongi collects his toys and other things Jimin sits there grinning to himself.

He whistles quietly as he waits for  _his_  little.

"Dada!" Yoongi's voice catches Jimin's attention. The now purple haired male gasps at how cute Yoongi looked.

"Awh!" Jimin cries out, standing from the couch to run over and encompass Yoongi in a giant hug.

Yoongi moves his arms around, shoving the two toys' arms around Jimin.

Jimin hugs the toys casually like they're people too.

"Th-they love it!" the boy shows a smile Jimin's never seen before.

Yoongi's eyes squish into crescents, his top lip curling so that his gums can be seen.

Pink, glittery blush dusts over his cheeks gently as they lift to form the smile.

It was adorable and heart warming to see this beautiful young man stand in a Chimmy onesie with a giant smile on his face.

His pacifier was blue this time, hanging from a clip that is only just hanging on to his onesie.

Jimin moves closer, unclipping the chain and attaching it to his Chimmy onesie.

He grabs the pacifier and pulls it up to Yoongi's mouth.

"Ah," Jimin says, waiting for Yoongi to open his mouth.

He complies and opens his mouth wide.

The plastic slips between his lips and he sucks on it cutely.

The heart warming event creates butterflies in Jimin's gay stomach.

As his stomach turns with admiration and happiness, Yoongi notices a pink shade on his cheeks.

The boys look up at each other.

Light and love glints in their eyes.

Affection that's not on display show in more ways than one.

That special connection between the two gays makes their stomachs swirl.

Jimin gasped.

"Jiminie, I-"

They said in sync.

"Yoongi, I-"

Yoongi gasped.

Suddenly that desire to say those three word comes flooding to them and yet they can't seem to say it to one another.

Those three words that they've both been meaning to say but haven't been there to come out when needed.  
  


Those three words were finally going to come out of their mouths.  
  


"I love you,"

 

"I love you,"


	16. 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol this is important to the story but also a crack chapter.

**16**

 

They stare at each other in shock. "You love me?" They both ask, at the exact... same... time.

Jimin clears his throat, "Yoongi."

"Y-Yes?" he responds, fiddling with his fingers.

"I love you," Yoongi squeaks, covering his face and squatting down to get rid of his hot flush.

"I love you too," he grins, hiding his red face and slips out of little space.

Jimin suddenly squats down beside him.

"Yoongi," he calls out, slipping a hand on his back.

The black haired boy pulls his hands away from his hot face, meeting eyes with Jimin.

The purple fairy and the little honey bear smiles gently.

Jimin leans in slowly trying not to alarm Yoongi.

"Be mine?" Jimin asks carefully and just loud enough for the latter to hear.

When his face is close enough to Yoongi's he smashes his lips down on the others'.

Yoongi closes his eyes slowly, turning deep into the kiss.

As their lips dance gracefully in sync their tongues fight for dominance.

Eventually Yoongi gives in, letting Jimin do as he pleases.

Two hands press against Jimin's shoulders and push him down on the floor.

A knock on the front door interrupts their first make out session.

The boys part awkwardly. That could've gone somewhere if it wasn't for the damned knocking.

Yoongi gets up and bolts into his room.

Jimin sighs, standing up and walking to the door.

He fixes himself up and wipes his mouth with a sly smile.

"Hello, how can I-" Jimin gasps in horror.

"Hey Jimin," he smirks, stepping one foot lazily inside the apartment.

"Hoseok... wh-what do you want?"

Jimin's throat closes and he struggles to breathe properly as his ex stands in front of him.

"I want- no need you back. Now." Jimin stumbles back, tripping on the edge of the couch.

Usually this social butterfly is so confident and smart with words.

But when it comes to Hoseok he always seems to forget how to speak.

"S-Suga!" Jimin yells out, his new boyfriend grunts, sticking his head out of his room to see Jimin in such panic.

"Hold it right there!" Yoongi says. A few awkward and embarrassing crashes happen before Yoongi comes tumbling out of the room.

By then it's too late. Jimin's being harshly dragged out the hall and toward the elevators.

Yoongi grabs Jimin's phone from the table and sprints down the corridor.

"GIVE ME BACK  _MY_  BOYFRIEND!" Yoongi screams at the top of his lungs.

The elevator doors close before he can enter.

He curses under his breath and unlocks Jimin's phone.

He finds the most recently called contact "Mega Succ-dad" and presses call. "Hello!?" he blurts out right after the person picks up.

"Yoongi?"

It was Seokjin.

"I need you  **now**!"

"What? Woah slow down! Explain it."

Yoongi enters the elevator and selects the ground floor.

"Someone just forced Jimin out of the apartment and I think it was his ex! I was getting changed and he stormed in and when I came out they were both gone! Please come help me save Jiminie I don't think I could go through any more trauma. Little me wouldn't deal all that well with it."

Yoongi huffed as he ran after the car.

Jimin was kicking and screaming while being held down in the back of a car by two men as Hoseok started to speed off.

"Fuck! Seokjin he's driving away! Ugh! That son of a mega huge ass bitch faggot!" Yoongi curses loudly into the phone, not caring about the people staring at him who would make him uncomfortable in normal circumstances.

But this is not a typical everyday event.

His  **new**  boyfriend  **just**  got kidnapped by his  **ex**.

"Yoongi! Language!" Seokjin scolds with a huffed up voice, obviously running around like an idiot.

"Hey, Namjoon is about to send you a location. Grab a taxi and head there immediately. If no one is home or Hoseok doesn't open the door then call the police and report a missing person. They'll take it from there. Got me?" Seokjin demands, explaining everything he can as he races around the place he's currently in.

"Okay. But tell Hyung to hurry the fuck up!" Yoongi groans and hangs up.

He shoves Jimin's phone in his back pocket and grabs at his hair.

"I'm going to find you and fucking kill you!" he screams, trying to hold back his tears of frustration.

He walks down the street, slowly letting it turn into a jog as he runs toward a more crowded place in his residential area.

"Bitch!" he yells angrily, tugging on the ends of his hair.

He hails a cab and he jumps in.

Jimin's phone vibrates in his back pocket and he looks at the notification.

Namjoon had sent the text.

Fan-fucking-tastic.

Finally... god damn it.

Yoongi yelled instructions stressfully at the driver and they zoomed off in that direction.

For the whole ride Yoongi kept swearing angrily to himself and crying lightly, "fucking bitch taking my boyfriend like that... what a desperate, psychotic hoe."

"I'm going to murder him," Yoongi growls out angrily and the driver clears his throat to try and clear the intensity of his situation.

Yoongi keeps on spilling swears and threats to no one but himself and the intimidated driver.

"Hoseok I'm coming for your ugly ass."

"You'd better be prepared."

"Say you last prayers."

"Grab a new pair of pants and underwear because you'd shit yourself...  _twice_  after seeing me."

"I'm ready to shove a stick right up your ass and making it go through your throat!"

"Fucking put your head on a pole and wave it around."

"You asshat come and face me."

"Give me back what you've stolen from me ."

"Bitch pussy come eat my toes, motherfucker..."

"God I wanna tear out your insides and cook them."

"Wanna rip off your limbs and let you bleed out so slowly that the more pain you feel-"

"Uhm... E-e-excuse me sir... We-we-we're h-ere."


	17. 17

**17**

 

Yoongi knocked on the door angrily. "HOSEOK!" he knocked again.

The wooden door wobbled with the force of his fists banging against the weak frame.

"HOSEOK!" he sighs, frustrated and disappointed. "If only I was there to save him in time," Yoongi growls, pulling at his hair and cursing at himself.

"Bitch," he turns to see a lovely lady watering her garden next door.

"Excuse me ma'am?" he calls out, walking around to her front yard.

"Hello young man!" she greets warmly, placing down her watering can and smiling up at Yoongi.

"Hello. Urm. This is kind of strange but do you know the person who lives next door here?" he asks kindly, directing his hands to the house.

"I used to," she smiles politely, tugging off her gardening gloves.

"What does that mean exactly?" Yoongi asks, rocking on his heels anxiously.

"He moved out. That young man, Hoseok, sold the place, upped and left in a flash. He was always so lovely, I miss him," her grin doesn't fault as she speaks of him in a sober way.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you but Hoseok kidnapped my boyfriend and I'm trying to find him. Would you have any clue where he could be?" Yoongi grimaces as the last gasps.

"You've got to be joking!" she exclaims, grabbing Yoongi by the sleeves.

"I'm not. I'm so sorry. I don't understand why Hoseok took him from me but I just want him back," he admits.

"We only  _just_  got together too," the woman scans his face for any lies or false evidence.

Her eyes soften, her lips form a pout and she rubs his arms to try and comfort him.

"I'm sorry kiddo. I have no idea where he could be. He did say something about his ex though..." the woman pulls her hands away, shaking her head in thought.

"What would that be?" Yoongi asks, ruffling his hair and flicking it out of his eyes.

"That boy has some condition and Hoseok got angry at him. Is it about that? Because if not then I can't say any more," she recounts.

"Yes! Please tell me anything you can about Hoseok and his ex boyfriend! I need to know so I can figure out how to get Jimin back!" she smiles and begins walking to her front door.

She hobbled along, signalling for Yoongi to follow her.

"Come inside and I'll talk more," she steps slowly up the stairs, guiding her fragile body with her hand on the brick wall.

The lady smiles nervously as she opens the door. "I apologise in advance if my husband hurts you physically or hurts your feelings," she says, bowing and walking into her house.

"Ah finally," a voice catches Yoongi off guard.

-

"Wake up!" Jimin yells, shaking his little.

"Dada?" Yoongi says, sniffling at the nightmare he had.

"Hey honey bear," he smiles, stroking Yoongi's back gently.

He looks over and the clock and sighs tiredly.

"Are you okay? I was passing your room and you started stirring and crying."

Yoongi nods his head slowly, showing that he's fine instead of telling his caregiver about his  _nightmare_.

"Cuddles," Yoongi whispers and makes grabby hands to his fairy.

"Alrighty," Jimin clambers on the bed, laying beside the curled-up ball of Yoongi.

The little cuddles into Jimin's arms, sobbing into his chest.

"Want to tell me what your bad dream was about?" the fairy angel strokes his hair with one hand and pats circled on his back eight the other hand.

"Dada... together... old boy love... take Dada.. old woman... kill me... and-" Yoongi took shallow breaths, crying and panicking.

"Shhh. Let's calm down first," Jimin sighs, kissing Yoongi's forehead.

It finally made sense to Yoongi. For years Yoongi has had to suffer with he same nightmare over and over again.

"J-Jin call!" Jimin furrowed his eyebrows at the strange words.

When Yoongi knew his caregiver didn't understand, he ruffled around the room for his phone.

He handed the phone over and let Jimin open it.

"J-Jin!" Yoongi slurred again, pointing to his phone.

"Oh? You want me to call Jin?..." Yoongi modded. "And ask about the nightmare?"

Jimin stood up, walking out of the room with a chuckle. They both knew Seokjin would wake up in a heartbeat to answer.

A faint "hello?" was all Yoongi heard before he was left to sit in his own thoughts.

...For years Yoongi has had the same nightmare.

It was always him chasing after his loved one, screaming insults only his mind could make up.

He had finally put names and faces to the two. The lover was Jimin and the crazy ex was Hoseok. His....

The woman was always a mystery and so was the voice at the end but that part never failed to terrify Yoongi more than anything.

Who was it?

The sounds of running feet interrupted his thoughts and he looked where the sound was coming from.

He sat up in an instant.

"Oh baby!" It was Jimin, a hysterical Jimin.

He crashed through the open door and ran on to his bed. His body flew up in the air for a moment before dropping back down.

Jimin embraced the confused little with dried tears on his face.

"Dada?" Yoongi responded.

"It's okay. I've got you. I'm here. I love you so mu- ahahah..." Yoongi's heart jumped out of his chest.

"Y-ou love me?" he asks, tilting his head to the side and resting his head on Jimin's shoulder.

"Very very much.." the awkward feeling caregiver smiles to himself.

"I l-ove you t-too!" Yoongi stutters back.

Jimin gasps, pulling himself away from the hug. He cups his baby's cheeks gently, sitting cross legged and leaning forward slowly.

He softly bumped heads with Yoongi, resting his forehead on the latter's.

"Yoongi?"

"Mhm?"

"Do- would- Would you like to be my boyfriend?"

And there it goes again. Little Yoongi's heart has just ran out of the building.

He slips out of little space despite the silent need. This was a time for big boy Yoongi.

His brain loses connection to the rest of his body and he simply sits there in awe.

"Yoongi? Honey Bear?" K-kitten?" Jimin waves a hand gently in front of his face. "H-uh?" his mind clicks back into reality.

"What's your answer?"

"Yes!"

Yoongi smiles brightly, teeth and gum showing.

Jimin sighs gently, rubbing his thumbs against Yoongi's cheeks.

"I love you," they magically blurt out in sync.

Yoongi smiles and so does Jimin.

The two boys are still as tension grows among them.

Jimin takes advantage: leaning in a bit further, grabbing Yoongi's thighs gently, closing his eyes and kissing the boy.

The kiss shared felt magical. The little grabbed Jimin's collar, smushing their lips together even more.

He gasps, there's that stupid doorbell. Jimin frowns, pulling away and standing up.

"I'm getting it," he huffs, kissing his boyfriend's cheeks gently before leaving the room.

He opens the door, slowly looking up.

"It's early morning what the hell do you want?" There he is, Hoseok.

"Jiminie!" he cheers, jumping on top of the boy with a bone crushing hug.

He closes the door behind them after Hoseok pulls in his suitcase.

"H-hey... What's up? Why are you here at such an early hour of the morning?"

"I just arrived home. We might not be on the best of terms but... You still have that spare room for me right?" Hoseok questions, peering round the edge of the hallway to see that familiar area of the place.

"I have a f-friend sleeping here so please don't go inside. They're sleeping still," he covers for himself.

"Oh sorry. I don't want to push your boundaries but if they're sleeping can I sleep in your room? No hotels are open so I have nowhere to go." Hoseok pouts knowing he can get to him.

"Whatever. I'll set up a 'bed' for you. Don't go through my stuff, don't go in the other room, don't go through any place of my apartment without permissions."

Hoseok nods, smiling brightly.

"That's fine with me!"

"Okay just be quiet," he huffs, turning around and leaving.

He runs into his 'friends' room and shuts the door gently.

"Yoongi! Big problem!" he whispers, catching Yoongi's attention. "Hoseok... My ex is here and he thinks we're just on bad terms at the moment.

He's sleeping in my room and believes you're a friend sleeping here. He doesn't know it's you though so just don't come out alright? I told him to stay out of my stuff and this room so you should be alright," he runs back outside with nothing.

He smiles awkwardly at Hoseok who is glaring at him with suspicion.

"I thought the blankets were in that room but they weren't," he scratches the back of his neck and walks into his room.

"Come on," he waves his hand and Hoseok cautiously follows in.

"Ah there they are," Jimin grins, pulling out a few sheets and blankets. He sets up a bed and tosses one of his pillows down on the makeshift bed.

"Thanks baby boy," Hoseok gasps knowing that would affect Jimin greatly. "I- I'm sorry it just slipped out on memory reflex."


	18. 18

**18**

 

Yoongi frowns, trying to fall back asleep.

His mind is playing a mean game, trapping him between angry little and tired adult.

"Daddyy," he whines, pulling the covers over himself. He can't sleep.

"Park!" He yells, not caring for the chance of Hoseok hearing.

The door to his room opens and he groans as the soft light from the hallway invades.

"Yoongi?" Hoseok.

"Hey... Hoseok?" Yoongi jolts into a seated position.

The bed sinks under the weight of his body.

"I didn't think  _you_  were one of Jimin's friends!" Hoseok chuckles, sitting on the edge of the bed with his arms folded.

"Yeah well..." he smiles awkwardly, cutting himself off and holding back from yelling crude insults at his  _old_  friend.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Yoongi asks only trying to be polite.

"It has man, dude I found a guy: totally my type. He's a great guy," Hoseok blurts out, smiling from ear to ear.

Neither of the boys knew  _Jimin_  was currently awake and eavesdropping on the conversation.

"So breaking Jimin's heart was worth it?" Yoongi mutters, clenching his fists tightly and looking down at the soft, cream coloured carpeting.

"Did you say something?" Hoseok questions, still holding that bright smile.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. What does he look like?" the cover works in Yoongi's favour.

Hoseok starts spilling every single one of his favourite details his new boyfriend possesses.

"He's so handsome. He's really kind, funny, good looking, he's really strong. He gives me the suck, he gives me massages, he can cook kind of! Oh god there's way too many things about him," he swoons, placing a hand in his forehead and leaning back on the bed dramatically.

Yoongi groans. "I'm a better boyfriend than you'll ever be, cheating asshole," he mutters quietly.

"How long have you been together?" he asks. Yoongi's only goal was to find out the facts for Jimin.

"A year and a half. He's technically not a new boyfriend but we were already  _fuck-buddies_  but we decided to get together. I'm so happy with him!" he cheers, smiling and laughing softly at that.

"Thanks for talking to me, nice catch up. I'm tired again so I'm gonna sleep. Go back to bed and have a good dream, Hoseok," Yoongi smiles vaguely, falling back into his covers and tossing them over his head.

"Goodnight," he grins and walks out confidently.

By that time Jimin has already run away and hid dramatically under his covers to fight his emotions.

"A whole year and a fucking half!" he whispers to himself, biting his hand harshly as he chokes down thick sobs of pain and despair.

"Poor little Jiminie. You were so naive and pathetic. You caught me out  _one_  day and that look that was in your eyes tells me you're so broken. Oh how sad."

Hoseok chuckles, clutching his stomach as he laughs quietly.

He lays on the blankets and pillows while still giggling.

"Damn you!" Jimin whispers angrily.

-

Yoongi wakes up angrily with immediate thoughts of last night, hugging his pillow out of frustration.

A gentle knock on the door can only mean Jimin.

"Come in," the tired little groans, fighting the temptations to fall into little space.

"Hoseok has gone now." Jimin states, tugging on and playing with the hem of his sleeves.

"Dada~" Yoongi whines, tearing up and making grabby hands for his boyfriend.

"Oh Honey Bear... I'm sorry."

Jimin frowns, waltzing over to the right side of the bed to lean down and pick up  _his_  baby.

"Seokie so mean to Dada," Yoongi sniffles and stutters as he is unable to make a proper sentence in his state of mind.

"Dada!" he cries, hugging Jimin closely.

His small fingers trace circles on his back as they shift around together.

"It's okay baby," Jimin's lips quiver as he comforts the boy.

He's not sad because Yoongi is.

Jimin is sad because he heard what Hoseok was saying and he heard the tone of Yoongi's voice when speaking.

He knew Yoongi secretly wanted to fist fight Hoseok then and there but remained silent.

"I can't believe he was with that guy for a year and a half. Buddies before boyfriends."

Yoongi nods slowly while clinging on tightly to the caregiver's shirt.

"Dada I wanted to smack his butt  _really_  hard. He was so mean to- to you!"

Yoongi sobs angrily, furrowing his brows and sniffing back the run in his nose.

He wipes his tears on the poor boy's crinkled shirt.

"Use a tissue, not my shirt baby," Jimin chuckles, looking around to see a box of tissues on Yoongi's desk.

"Do you cry often?"

"Y-Yes Dada."

"What makes you cry?"

"Ask Jin... don' talk 'bout it."

Yoongi waited as Jimin wiped the tears from his cheeks and chin.

He held a tissue to Yoongi's small nose and told him to blow.

He obliged and scrunched up his face again.

"Don' like cry-ing," Yoongi had now calmed himself down.

He took a couple of shallow breaths before smiling at Jimin.

"I'm hungry!"

Jimin giggled and kissed Yoongi's nose.

The boy stumbled to his feet: tripped over his baby blue pyjamas.

The little squealed in bubbly spirits and was carried to the kitchen/living room.

His mass was shifted to the couch and he was left to occupy himself.

"Dada!" Yoongi whined as the caregiver walked away.

He swung his legs, accidentally kicking his toe on the coffee table.

He screeched in pain and grabbed at the sore toe.

"Fudge!" he cried out, knowing he would be punished if he swore.

"Are you okay?" Jimin asked with concern laced through his voice.

"Owies!" Yoongi called again as he rolled on the couch, holding his foot.

"Dada I hurt myself!"

Jimin appeared from the kitchen, an aroma surrounded him and lifted their smiles instantly.

"Let me kiss it better," Jimin's laughter made Yoongi forget about the slight pain he was suffering from.

Jimin kneeled and held up Yoongi's foot between two hands.

He kisses his toes gently, making soft and adorable giggles erupt from the little's mouth.

"Dada! That tickles!" Yoongi squirmed, pulling his foot from Jimin's grasp.

"Gosh! Dada what smells?" Jimin's eyes lit up with panic and he bolted back into the kitchen.

"My pancakes!"

"Pancakes!?"

"I burned them. At least it was my first go."

Jimin grinned to himself, thanking his conscious for making sure he only poured a small amount to test first.

Yoongi stood patiently against the wall.

"It's okay. Go wait on the couch, b-baby boy. You can watch BT21 if you want," Jimin grinned as the soft pitter-patters of the boy's feet trailed off into the other room again.

"DADA! BT21 ISN'T ON!"


	19. 19

**19**

 

Jimin thought things couldn't get any worse than this.

"DADA BT21 ISN'T ON!"

Boy was he wrong. Or was he?

"What?" Jimin whispered to himself, straining his neck and face muscles as he tried not to become angry.

"What do you mean?" Jimin asked, flipping the pancake over in the pan.

"It's not on the thing!" he cries out.

"What channel are you on?" Jimin asks, giggling to himself.

"I don't know..." Yoongi replies soberly.

"Grab the remote," Jimin grinned, imagining Yoongi's hands reaching for the remote as he guided him.

"Yeah?" Yoongi huffed, holding the device on his lap.

"Press these numbers: two... two... zero... two... one."

"Oh.. BT21 is on!" Yoongi squealed out of joy.

"Thank you Dada!" he called out.

"You're welcome. I'm almost done with the pancakes too," Jimin sticks out his tongue: he's focused on cooking those pancakes.

-

The stack of delicious pancakes sit on a ceramic plate.

Yoongi sits patiently.

Jimin places the maple syrup and whipped cream on the coffee table before walking back into the kitchen to get a knife and two forks.

"Dada!" Yoongi whines, sitting on his own hands to stop himself from eating the pancakes.

"Hold on, just a minute," Jimin comes back with the utensils and sits down beside the eager little.

He ruffles the black hair on the boy's head.

The boy blushes and kicks his feet carefully this time.

The pancakes are divided into small pieces. Maple syrup is slathered over it, flooding the plate with a pool of sweetness.

Yoongi's mouth opens, "ah!"

Jimin shakes the whipped cream, piping it in little swirls all over the pancakes.

Yoongi's mouth is still wide open.

"Ahhh!" he groans, excitedly tugging on Jimin's shirt sleeves.

He takes the cue and notices his baby wants him to feed him while he's at it.

He finally sticks a fork into a few slices and guides it to Yoongi's mouth.

The sweetened taste of the already sugary homemade pancakes lavishes in his mouth.

In only a few bites it is swallowed. That melt-in-your-mouth goodness is gone.

"Ahh!" he tries again.

Jimin stabs the fork into the pancakes. He guides it to the little's mouth and lets the boy chew on the flavourful, sweet treat.

It seems as if he's only eaten one of that stack of five large pancakes.

But already the stack has been gobbled up.

"Dada? You- make really... really good pancakes!" Yoongi giggles cutely as he swallows the last bite.

He looks to Jimin to find he's not holding the fork to his mouth. He frowns and Jimin awes.

"Do I? I'm glad you like them," Jimin hesitates. Leaning in slowly: kissing his nose and pecking his forehead.

He grins looking away and turning his attention to the forgotten television.

At that moment his two favourite characters in the show began eating pancakes together.

"Dada! They're copying us!" Jimin burst out with laughter at Yoongi's jealous expression.

"I know," he pecked the little's chubby cheek.

His phone buzzed and a melodic sound filled his eardrums.

"Seokjin?"

"Hey. Is Yoongi with you?" Jimin looks at the little who is happily watching the television.

"Yeah.. why?" Jimin pats his thigh with his hand.

"Don't say anything. Namjoon and I are setting up a surprise party right now. Today is Yoongi's birthday and he hasn't had a party since he was eighteen."

"Awh poor baby," Jimin pouts watching as the innocent boy squeals with joy.

"So what time? Where?" Seokjin chuckles.

"My place at three," the line cuts off so Jimin places the phone down on the coffee table.

"Honey bear," Jimin smiles and clears his throat. Yoongi's gaze turns to meet Jimin's and he smiles cutely.

"At three o'clock we have to go out somewhere okay?" Jimin ruffles his own hair and the little just sits there watching him with admiration.

"Okay!" He smiles, sliding off the couch and crawling away into his room with a hearty laugh.

"What are you doing mister?" Jimin's grin dropped as he chased after his baby.

"Dada come- clothes- me!" Jimin chuckles to himself, fixing his hair that he just ruffled.

"Alright little one," the door swings open to reveal the little racking through his closet.

"You've made a mess in less than a minute?" Jimin gawks, the little simply nods and keeps searching.

"Big boy clothes... big boy clothes," Yoongi chants, throwing his items around the bedroom.

Something sparkly catches the pair's eyes and their heads turn.

"That!" he squeaks to his caregiver.

"Dada th-that big boy clothes!" Jimin awes as Yoongi struggles to grab the suit from it's hanger.

"Here bubba," Jimin pulls the suit down with ease, sliding it off the hanger and onto Yoongi's bed.

Yoongi gushes at the new nickname. "Bubba!" He repeats, sighing to himself in a dramatic way.

"Say it -gain," Yoongi stutters, unable to compute his emotions into words.

Jimin scratches his head, "Bubba?"

Yoongi squeaks, crawling over to his caregiver's feet and hugging them tightly.

"Bubba," Jimin repeats, squatting down to pick up his screaming boyfriend.

The little hides in the latter's embrace. Jimin and Yoongi beam with ecstasy.

"Bubba, I love you," Jimin whispers into the little's ear.

"I love you m-more Dada!" Jimin's heart aches with all the cuteness.

"You're so cute," Jimin coos, bouncing the boy in his arms.

"I know," Yoongi replies snarkily.

"If you know it so well you know you're going to be cute picking up all your clothes off your messy bedroom floor," Jimin smirks, placing the adorable little back down on his own feet.

"Nooo! Y-you can't do that Dada!" Jimin simply smirks and steps back.

The little's eyebrows crease and his lips form an angered pout.

"I'm sorry for m-making a mess," Yoongi sniffs. He lets a few tears fall before he plucks out a pair of black shorts from the pile.

The caregiver's eyes soften as he watches his baby boy work.

It's the first time he's ever parented his boy that way and it's triggering painful memories.

"Good boy, Yoongi," Jimin nods, sitting down on the bed and wiping away his own tears.

"I'm sure Chimmy and Shooky will congratulate you when you're done," Jimin encourages.

"Thank y-ou, Dada," the little hiccups at the end. His tears roll gently down his cheeks.

"I don't want to clean my room," Yoongi whines, tugging on his sleeves to wipe his face.

"Use a tissue, Bubba," Jimin tells him, finding the tissue box and handing it to him.

"Okay," he nods. Yoongi hates cleaning. Seokjin used to come in every Friday afternoon and pressure him to have his room cleaned.

He used to be okay with it but the more it happened the messier he got, the more rebellious he became.

He dabbed his face with a scrunched up tissue and then threw it toward his waste bin.

It rolled along the rim of the plastic bin and dropped in.

"Do you play basketball?" Jimin asks, trying to take his mind off the sad sight.

"Yeah?"


	20. 20

**20**

 

"You're really good," Jimin smiles, applauding his boyfriend's shot.

"Th-thank you," Yoongi grins, folding his arms across his chest feeling flustered.

"Hey why don't we kill some time after cleaning? We could go down to the basketball courts behind the apartment complex," Jimin points behind him, looking at Yoongi with puppy eyes.

"Yes!" he shouts and claps his hands together.

The fairy nods, picking up a few clothes to speed up the process.

"Fairy?" Yoongi clears his throat. "I feel like I'm forgetting something?"

Jimin freezes. "Wh-what do you mean 'forgetting something'?"

The little shrugs and simply continues folding and putting away his messy clothes.

The time flies by before the two realise they have finished. Jimin looks down at his smart watch, "want to go play now?"

Yoongi grins and nods his head quickly. "Yes please!" He stands and waddles to the door.

"Shoes please!" the little swings his arms around waiting for Jimin to provide him with tied shoes on his small feet.

"T-tomorrow c-can we go ice-y skating?" Yoongi blabbers, racking his brain for exciting ideas to do with his boyfriend. "Maybe. Depends on tonight," Jimin winks and smiles as he ties the last knot in Yoongi's colourful shoelaces.

His dark red converse shoes with rainbow laces makes his feet look smaller than they really are. "Aw! You're so cute!" Jimin's two index fingers and two thumbs squish the life out of Yoongi's cheeks.

Yoongi exclaims, "ouch!"

Jimin gasps pulling away and apologising quietly. "I'm okay! Let's go!" Yoongi tugs on his carer's arms to pull him out into the hallway with him.

The two young lovers giggle about silly jokes and stories as they make their way down to the courts.

"Dada, I- I really like tha-t story," Yoongi stutters since he was giggling too much.

"That's good. Maybe I'll tell it more often," the lovers swing their hands together. As soon as they step out into the burning heat they groan.

"It's so hot out here," Jimin jokes earning a quiet chuckle from Yoongi.

The two unclasp hands and Yoongi runs to the middle of the court.

Jimin picks up a ball from the rack and bounces it a couple times.

"You ready?"

"I d-di'n't come do-wn here for no'fin!" he places his hands on his hips, shaking his butt from side to side.

"Cheeky monkey!" Jimin teases, throwing the ball to the little monster.

"You're so on, Dada!"


	21. 21

**21**

 

The two sprint around the courts, sweating and puffing, throwing shots and everything in between.

Yoongi smirks. It's 21 to 19, Yoongi's favour.

"Dada look!" Yoongi blows a kiss to Jimin, acting cute and trying hard to distract him.

Jimin laughs, slowing his running. "Bubba no fair!" Yoongi grins, running up the court and scoring himself a slam dunk.

"Yes!" he cheers, fixing his headband.

Eventually, the players finish on 30 to 25.

Yoongi runs a lap around the court with a high-pitched squeal coming from his converse shoes and one from his mouth.

Jimin falls to the floor in laughter. "Good. You're really good," Jimin praises.

"What 'tuh time?" Yoongi questions, rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Oh sh- shiver snakes! We've got to get ready!" Jimin jumps up frantically.

His head spins slightly as he places the ball back on the rack and grabs his little baby by the hand.

"Hurry or we will be late!" he hollers.

The pair of them run hand in hand into the apartment building and into the elevator.

Jimin groans. "C'mon... C'mon... C'mon!" he stands impatiently in the elevator as it rises a floor every two minutes.

"GO!" Jimin squeaks. The door dings open, sliding on its frame and letting the couple stumble out.  
  



	22. 22

**22**

 

Jimin huffs out an exasperated sigh. Yoongi stumbles into his clothes, rolling around on his bed as if he were really a toddler again.

Jimin grins, standing at the door ready with his fancy but plain black suit on. The red fabric caught itself on Yoongi's this and Jimin suddenly gulped. "Dada they don't fit!"

He walked over and unrolled the waistband and then slipped it up on Yoongi's hips.

"C'mon, get your jacket and let's go or we'll be late," Jimin picks him up after he slings his jacket onto his shoulders.

The pair take the stairs this time since the elevator was slow.

-

As Jimin drove to the secret location he started humming something he used to sing with Taehyung.

"Don't think of anything... Don't say anything, not even a word... Just give me a smile," he grinned thinking back to when he was younger and as innocent as a butterfly.

Yoongi stared at his lover. "Dada you- sing good!"

Jimin blushed with the little's praise and kept on singing, "I still can't believe it. All of this seems like a dream. Don't try to disappear. Is it true? Is it true?"

"You... You... You're so beautiful, that I'm scared." Jimin bit his lip and turned the corner.  
  
Yoongi squealed as Jimin sang his gorgeous song. Big Yoongi thought about how beautiful his voice was and how it would sound with a proper sound to it.

Big Yoongi broke from Little Yoongi's reality. "Jimin why don't we record something together? Maybe we could talk to Seokjin and Namjoon. Maybe Tae and that Jungkook kid too. We could all make a proper song?"

Jimin nodded, dismissing his words as he kept singing and driving. "Untrue... Untrue... You... You... You..."

Yoongi stared at his focused face and shook his head. "You're going the wrong way, Jimin," to that he didn't respond. He simply nodded again and kept driving.

"Will you stay by my side? Will you promise me? If I let go of your hand, you'll fly away and break.  
I'm scared, scared, scared of that."

As Jimin rolled into the driveway he grinned and stopped singing. "We're here," Jimin squeezed Yoongi's hand tightly before getting out of the car only to connect hands again.

The two stand on the front porch, ready to enter. Yoongi lifts his free hand and knocks.

The door slowly creaked open and Seokjin smiles to the short boys.

"Jimin, what are we doing at Seokjin's house?" Yoongi smiles but looks to his lover in confusion.

"You'll see," he snickers and Seokjin steps aside to let the pair in. Yoongi looks around the living room, attempting to find anything he can be suspicious about.

Suddenly the television turns on and static blasts through the speakers.

"Hey future roommate! I've been waiting for a month now. I can't wait to finally meet you," Jimin's high pitched voice sounds through the speakers, causing him to blush in real life.

He didn't know what Seokjin had done for Yoongi's birthday but he knew if his elder had somehow gotten a hold on his video diary it was going to be special.

"When Seokjin told me you we're going to be my roommate I decided to start making a video diary for us to look back on in the future. If you're watching now then hello! This is me before I meet you!" Yoongi giggles beside the real Jimin, holding the boy's hand tighter.

"I know that this will embarrass me, probably you too but I hope it's okay. I want you to know how much this means to-" the video Jimin stops as a younger Hoseok comes into frame.

He screams and says a few things before leaving.

"I want you to know how much this means to me and how much I'm prepared to love you for you. Seokjin and Namjoon always tell me you're special but I don't know what that means."

Video Jimin throws up finger hearts and smiles. "Bye bye!" he grins and turns off the camera.

There's more static and then Seokjin and Namjoon's faces pop up. "This is around three hours in advance. The ninth of March. Your birthday! We set something up for you today. We got Jimin to stall for us so we could prepare it. Hope you did something... together," Seokjin winks at the camera.

Namjoon laughs and takes the camera from the other's hands. "Yoongi! My main man! We had our ups and downs: us three. But you've found someone in such a short time. You've beat me and Jin to it. Congratulations you win our little game."

"Bye grumpy," they chuckle before turning off the camera. The videos stop and static rings in the group's ears.

Yoongi smiles to Seokjin and Jimin before noticing Taehyung, Jungkook and Namjoon walking in with a cake.

Tears pool in his lower lash line and he dabs them away with the sleeves of his fancy red suit.

The six men begin singing happy birthday, including Yoongi. 

Jimin and Taehyung look at each other, "Will you stop time? If this moment passes. As though it hadn't happened. I'm scared, scared, scared I'll lose you.

Butterfly... like a butterfly. Just like a butterfly, bu- butterfly. Butterfly... like a butterfly.  
Just like a butterfly, bu- butterfly."

Yoongi blows out the candles after the musical moment ends.

Jimin hugs the surprised, happy, emotional young man. "I love you guys," he laughs before getting squashed in a group hug.

This is where their hearts lived. Together. As one.


	23. 23

**23**

 

When the two arrived home early the next morning, Yoongi begun to slip into little space again.

At the party, the group spoke about making Jimin and Taehyung's old song a reality.

Yoongi couldn't stop thinking about it then whispering about it to Jimin.

Yoongi rubbed his eyes with his fists and cling to Jimin's suit.

"Hey bubba, you tired?" Jimin pouted and picked up the little who was almost passing out.

"S'eep 'i' me papa," Jimin grins and kisses the little's head.

"You've been up too late. Let's go get you ready for bed," Jimin saunters off to the bathroom, seating his little baby on the toilet lid.

The little groaned and leaned to the side. He looked as if he was about to fall so Jimin propped him up again.

He rolled his head to the back and rested it against the wall.

Jimin began to run a bath for the little, sloshing the tub water around to clean it.

He shoved the plug in the drain and let the warmed water swell.

"Papa..." Yoongi groaned, listening to the gentle bubble of the water.

"What's wrong?" Jimin questions, occasionally looking back to make sure he's not hurt as he fills the tub with bubbles.

"Tired..." he whines, tugging at his suit, "a-and itchy."

"Okay, baby. I'm just running you a bath. I'll wash your hair then I'll get you dressed, then I'll help you brush your little teeth-ies and we can go to bed together," Jimin giggles to himself.

Yoongi furrows his eyebrows, scratching his itchy arms under the suit.

Eventually the tub is full so Jimin stops the water flow to get his boyfriend in the tub.

He carefully undresses the sleepy boy, hugging his frame to keep him steady.

Once he's undressed Jimin carefully guides him to the tub of bubbles.

As the body is submerged Jimin nods, laying his boyfriend's head back on the rim of the bathtub.

"I'm just going to get you something, stay here honey bear," he sneaks out, trying to keep the fussy little asleep.

He tip toed into Yoongi's room, found exactly what he needed and ran back into the bathroom.

He threw the onesie to the side before kneeling down on the floor near Yoongi.

He holds the pacifier to the little's lips and the pacifier slips between the cracks.

"Mmph!" Yoongi groans, fussing and turning his head.

"Shh-shh-shh!" stuttering, shushing and holding back the urge to swear, Jimin scrubs the boy's milky skin with strawberry scented soap.

"Papa," Yoongi begins to cry silently. The latter male frowns and continues to wash the little.

"For lunch you can have whatever you'd like," Jimin whispers, poking his little's nose carefully and smiling to himself.

-

Jimin hauls the other's mass to his bedroom. Laying him down on the messy bed beside the plush toys the elder owns.

"Good night, bubba. Or should I say good morning?" Jimin pulls the covers up and tuck him in.

As Jimin leans down to place a chaste kiss on the boy's cheek, he moves and Jimin's lips crash down on Yoongi's.

"Sh- sugars and tea," he whispers, pulling back with a smile.

Jimin sat down on the end of the bed.The springs in the mattress clunked and rattled as he used his toes to get himself up on the bed..

From his knees down his legs hung over the edge of the bed.

From the knees up the rest of his body lay comfortably at the bottom of the bed near Yoongi's feet.

His eyelids refused to stay open any longer so they eventually fluttered shut.

Even though his eyes are closed he's not asleep.

Instead of sleeping he lets his mind wander through thoughts.

_"Jimin, how's it going with Yoongi? Is he okay?"_

_Jimin nodded and Seokjin did the same._

_"Yeah we're good. There's moments where I feel like I'm in an alternate universe where everything is going completely downhill. But that's not affecting our relationship_  at all."

-

_"Papa I don't like it here anymore..." Yoongi whined, tugging on Jimin's sleeves as he whispered into his ear._

_Jimin looked around at the group of friends. "What's up Honey bear?"_

_"I- panic attack," Yoongi cries out, holding in tears of fear and desperation._

_The little gasps for air, clutching Jimin tightly to feel protected and safe_ _._

_"Papa," Jimin_ _stares_ _unable to move or do anything._

_"Yoongi breathe," is all he can say in his own moment of panic._

_Yoongi's breathing shudders as he tries to suck in a large gulp of oxygen._

_"Uh- What's your name?" Jimin whispers, hugging the little's shaking figure._

_"M-min Yoongi," he answers before sucking in another shot of air._

_"Who is your fabulous boyfriend?"_

_"Jiminie, my Papa," he chuckles, loosening his hold._

_"That's dang right. Tell me five things you can see," the boy begins to look around and finds himself looking at his friends._

_"People. My friends and my lover. Jin, Joonie, Tae Tae, Jungkook and you."_

_"Four things you can touch," Yoongi smirks and places his hands on the following places._

_"Your cheeks, your hands, your fairy hair and your pretty lips," Yoongi smiles, top teeth and_   _bottoms showing in an adorable, gummy smile._

_"Hmm. Three things you can hear," looking around, ears twitching with the sounds that enter them._

_"Seokjin laughing, Namjoon... flirting with him? Ew. And you when you breathe," Yoongi turns his attention back to Jimin as he sits in his lap._

_He's not in little space anymore and he's feeling better now but Yoongi still wants to be cheeky with Jimin and flirt around._

_"Two things you can smell,"_

_"Your cologne and the clothes you're wearing. They smell like flowers and sweet berries," he smiles, tucking himself into Jimin._

_"One thing you want to kiss?"_

_"You know what it is! There's no point in-," he stops his sentence mid way just to plant his lips on Jimin's soft, plump ones._

_The two hold each other, ignoring the real world to live in the world of this moment._

_Their lips part, the pair are both gasping for air quietly as their chests heave._

_Jimin cups the other's cheeks and places his forehead on Yoongi's._

_In his peripherals Jimin notices the group of boys looking at them._

_To savour the sweet moment he blocks them out with the hands that cover Yoongi's face._

_He pulls his head back and covers Yoongi's eyes, giggling._

_He slowly turns to face the group and glares._

_He begins mouthing words only Seokjin can understand._

_"Ruin... my moment... and you- you suffer the wrath... of an a-angry... Park Jimin," Seokjin mumbles and jumps back into Namjoon's arms._

_Jimin smiles innocently at them._

_Seokjin begins his story, telling the others about what Jimin just used to threaten._

_The group goes back to talking and Jimin turns back to Yoongi._

_The boy is smiling and laughing, completely unaware of what's going on._

_"I love you, Jimin. My fairy," Yoongi reaches up to hold Jimin's hands._

_His slender fingers glide across Jimin's chubby ones._

_Jimin's mouth falls agape and he looks over to Seokjin._

_They pay no attention so he simply focuses on his baby._

_"I love you too, Honey Bear."_


	24. 24

**24**

 

Jimin woke to the sound of crying. He looked passed Yoongi to see the time.

9 AM.

"What's wrong?" He asked, jumping up to cuddle with the little.

When he realised he still had his shoes on and his suit from the previous night he mentally smacked himself for it.

He gently kicked off his shoes as he snuggled with his cranky, little boyfriend.

"Papa!" Yoongi whined loudly into the puffy pillows that lay squished under their heads.

"I'm here," Jimin cooed and shuffled around Chimmy and Shooky who sat beside his and Yoongi's heads.

"I'm hungry!" The little shouts out sounds of fury.

Having dreams about his Dada's pancakes then waking up right when he's about to eat them is not fun.

"I want pa-ncakes!" he pouts and furries his eyebrows.

Jimin's first reaction was to rub his temples with his finger and his thumb.

"Is that all?" Jimin smiles graciously as he holds back his anger.

He got woken up because Yoongi wanted pancakes?!

Seriously!? "Y-yes Dada. That's all," he whispers as his stomach begins to rumble loudly.

"Ok," he says simply and hops out of bed.

He leans over and kisses his baby's head before shuffling his way out of the room with his shoes in hand.

"Oh shoot. I have work today," he groans and tosses his dress shoes at his bedroom door.

They roll inside his room and land awkwardly at the edge of his bed.

He slumps his way to his closet and throws the doors open.

"God... why?" he simpers. His wardrobe is empty. No washing was done on washing day.

"Ugh! Stupid Park Jimin! You idiotic man!"

He groans and slams the doors shut again.

The loud bang earns him a squeal from Yoongi's room.

"Sorry!" he calls out and then shuffles into the bathroom.

"Wait," he grins and clicks his tongue.

"Baby, do you have any fancy clothes Papa could wear for work today?" he stands impatiently, waiting for the answer.

"Yeah!?" Jimin smirks with victory on his mind. He dances his way back into Yoongi's room and opens the door to see Yoongi half dressed.

"Cute butt," Jimin comments.

Yoongi turns and gasps, blushing hard before squatting down out of embarrassment.

"Awh don't be shy. If you're shy you don't get Papa's pancakes," Jimin teases and the boy slowly rises in his place.

"Papa stooop!" Yoongi whines before giggling lightly at the flirting.

"There you are," Jimin chuckles and walks toward him.

He stomps around before trapping Yoongi in his arms and tickling his sides.

"Dada get off me!" the little squeaks, jumping out of Jimin's grasp and falling to the floor in laughter.

"Y-ou need to- to get dressed! Or no pancakes!"

The little rolls away from the tickle monster makes Park Jimin.

"Dada no!"

"Baby yes!"

"I- I'm going to pee pee!"

Jimin laughs and lets go considering the warning.

Yoongi jumps up and storms off to the bathroom all whilst still laughing along the way.

The door closes and Jimin's left in his thoughts.

He beams brightly as he searches through Yoongi's clothes for something appropriate for work.

He spots a clean black dress shirt and pulls it off it's hangers.

"What else," Jimin ponders and scans the closet with his warm brown eyes.

"Aha!" he exclaims as he spots some black slacks folded neatly over a hanger.

"Perfect! We must be the same size," he concludes as he measured the length and width on his legs.

He parades back into his room with the items of choice.

"He's got a good taste for clothing."

-

Yoongi steps out of the bathroom after washing his hands.

"Dada?" he whispers knowing Jimin won't hear him.

He can hear faint humming as he sneaks back into his room.

"Be big Yoongi!" he scolds himself and shakes his head.

The humming gets louder as he picks out an outfit for his work today.

The little took time off from working to move into the apartment with Jimin and settle in.

It surely worked out in his favour. Today was his first day back after three weeks.

He earned that three weeks. Working as a popular, hard working composer for a billion dollar company was hard but until now he's never taken a break. Of course he earned it.

He dressed himself in tight, black jeans and a yellow hoodie.

He reminded himself of Chimmy, the yellow dog plush toy that he owns.

"We're matching," he mutters and checks himself out in the full length mirror that is stuck to the wall of the cupboard.

He found the secret mirror when he was unpacking his clothes when he first moved in.

The boy glanced over at the alarm clock sitting silently on his bedside table.

"Shit!" the curse slips his lips. He throws on his socks and shoes as quickly as he can before racing out into the kitchen.

Jimin glances up from the pancakes to see the flustered man racing around to find his stuff.

"I-I'm sorry! I'm late for work! I'm sorry!" his mouth overflows with apologies and excuses before he exits out the front door.

"More for me," Jimin shrugs, pouting without feeling.

He sighed, feeling neutral in his current situation.

He didn't get a kiss goodbye as he had always dreamed to get but that was understandable since Yoongi was almost in tears about how he was late as he raced around the lounge room.

He looked down at his phone that began to blare notifications into his face.

He ignored them to look at the time.

"Shit! Nine thirty!? I'm going to be late too!" he gasped, turning off the stove and tossing the pancake on the plate beside him.

There would be no time to eat. He knew that so he shoved the warm plate stacked with pancakes into the fridge before racing out the door with his bag in hand.

He locked the door behind him before racing to the slow... elevator.

 


	25. 25

**25**

 

Jimin crashed his bag down on his desk, he sighed feeling defeated.

He cooked pancakes for nothing! Jungkook looked over at him with a cheery smile.

"Morning Jimin-ssi!" he teases, clasping his hands together and leaning on the desk as he bounces his knees under the desk like a kid.

"Morning Jungkook," he replies, pushing out a breath of air that he didn't realise he was holding in.

"Are you ok? Did something happen with Yoongi?" his smile drops as he watches Jimin's face shift from neutral to displeased as if he just ate a slice of lemon.

"I made pancakes especially for Yoongi this morning not knowing he works until he ran out screaming and on the verge of crying because he was late." Jungkook scoffed and began typing something on his computer.

"Tae does that to me. Don't think too much of it he was probably just as upset as you were when he left. He's probably nervous about it right now," he shrugs and Jimin sits straighter, bulking up his chest.

He felt as if he was going to explode with the sudden thought that Yoongi could be having a panic attack alike to when he did at the party the previous night.

-

Yoongi bursts through the front doors of BigHit Entertainment.

He sprints his way up the stairs instead of going into the jam-packed elevator.

He yawns, feeling like he'll slip into little space at any moment with all this stress of being late.

"Morning Mr Min," a lady he forgot the name of passes him.

He smiles politely before continuing his journey to his office. He finally reaches the fifth floor and throws a fist in the air.

He did it. He got to his office!

Now for the big reveal. Is his boss in his office already and waiting for him or not?

He slowly opened the door to his office. He took his time to glance up.

Someone was sitting in his chair, but it definitely wasn't his boss.

"Hello, Mr Min," the woman smiles.

He looks at her with a confused face. "Uh, hello," he returns then purses his lips.

"The name's Lee Chaekyun but you can call me Jae," she holds her hand out, expecting a handshake in which Yoongi accepts cautiously.

"How old are you?" he asks and squints his eyes to show his distaste.

"I'm twenty. You should be about twenty-four, twenty-five from what I know," she smirks and lets go of his hand, slowly drawing her fingers back to her sides. He cringes and recoils his hand back swiftly.

"What do you want?" he asks quietly but firmly. "Oh honey, you don't know me, do you? I've been following Jimin around for a long time. A hot guy might I add. If only we didn't separate all those years ago," she sighs and taps her nails against his desk."

Jimin never spoke of this woman. Who is she?

"I have no knowledge of your situation but I'd appreciate it if you acted respectfully to your elder and I'd greatly appreciate it if you didn't talk about my boyfriend that way," he sneers and slides around the other side of your desk.

" _Your_  boyfriend?" she asks with a sassy tone, moving to a standing position while picking at her fake nails.

"Yes, Miss Lee. Now if you'd please get out of my office and let me do my job? That'd be awesome, thanks." He politely bows before sitting down in his chair and pulling out his day's stress-load.

"As you wish Yoongi. Jimin will be mine in the future. Just wait, whore," she points an angry finger and waves it about before storming out of the office as if she just got offended badly by Yoongi's tame statement.

"God, she's going to be a handful," he sighs and massages his temples.

-

Jimin sighed. Seokjin just came in and told him the big boss told him, to tell Jimin: he's fired. "You aren't pissing around this time?"

"No... I'm not trying to prank you. I'm sorry," the elder frowns and chews his lip. People in this office got fired left and right.

The older or more experienced ones were sacked to teach the newbies that even the good ones can be fired. Even someone as positive as Jimin didn't see the positives in the system but if that was how they were going then it didn't bother him.

Jimin has had many jobs in the past. Ever since he was young he would always be able to swipe up a job for a while before finding another one.

"Jungkook could you pass me that please?" Jimin gestures to a photo frame with a photo of him, Seokjin and Namjoon from their first day.

Namjoon looked over from his spot and gasped. He always had his headphones in and he was always listening to some documentary podcast or music that he'd hum along to as he worked.

He flicked the earbuds out of his ears and gasped again.

His mouth was open wide and his eyes were bulging.

He knew what was going on without even asking.

"Y-You're getting fired!? But you're the best worker here!" he cries out, slamming his hands down on his table making his laptop wobble as other items go flying off into other areas in the room.

"Namjoon, it's okay. I could find a job anywhere," the young, purple haired male smiles to his old friend.

"No, no, it's not, Jimin. You're the best they have and they're never going to find anyone like you," the two friends sigh and Jimin stands up.

"I know," he smiles all the while holding back petty, crystal tears that are about to fall like snow on a crisp, cold winter's day.

He propels his personal belongings toward and into the boxes that were there when he got there.

Of course, he knew what they meant. He just didn't want to deal with it until someone told him.

It was like getting closure from a lover that you just can't let go of. Jimin just couldn't let go of his job.

He sucked his bottom lip between his teeth and puffed out his cheeks. He had to hold it back.

He has to be strong for his friend.

To Jimin: it was petty to cry over losing a job. But due to the fact, he's worked this job for around two and a half years - and having his current job that he's being fired from - taken away from him just like that?

It hurts him. "Jimin-ssi. Are you okay?" Jungkook's voice calls out to him quietly from across the other side of the now vacated desk.

"I- I-," he can't. Tears roll down his reddened cheeks. It felt like a cheesy k-drama or anime scene.

"No," Seokjin adds with a frown, leaning on a half-wall.

"He's not."


	26. 26

26

 

Jimin sighed, walking home with his box of belongings in hand.

He got fired from his longest job. All he did was sort files and write reports but he loved it.

Unfortunately, now it's all gone to waste.

He looks up at his apartment building from the outside.

He stands at the door with shame lingering behind him like a shadow.

He looks to his right, the sun blinding him for a moment before getting smacked square in the face by a business card.

He gasps and reaches up to pull it off his face.

Disgruntled and confused he looks at the shiny slip. "What? 'Kim Fashions' what the hell is this?" he huffs and places his the card in his jeans then places his hand on his hip.

He frowns and waddles his way inside, busying himself by humming 'Butterfly' as he made his way to the painfully slow moving elevator.

"Home," he grins as he walks down the corridor. He opens the door to the apartment numbered "5A2".

-

Yoongi sits in his studio, thinking back to when he first roomed with Jimin.

_He rocked up to the address that Seokjin sent him. All of his belongings were already there he just needed to shove it into his room... and hide some of it._

_He walked in and saw an older lady sitting in the lobby waiting for him. As soon as he opened the door her attention was on him._

_He felt more than awkward when he just stood and stared at her. She smiled and stood up to greet him._

_"Hello, Mr Min. I'm Mrs Ji. Head up to floor five and head down the left side of the corridor to apartment five 'A' two. Here are your keys. I hope you enjoy your stay here," she smiles, placing the jingling keys into his hand, bowing and walking away._

_He blinks once. Twice. "Okay that was quick," he huffs before storming toward the elevator._

_Yoongi waits until the doors open before stepping inside. As the doors close behind him he presses the correct buttons._

_The elevator jumps into action, slowly moving up to floor five. The elevator shudders as it reaches where he needs to be._

_He holds the railing as the doors clutter open again. His shoes hit the dusty carpet. No wonder this place was cheap in rent._

_He pulled a face of focus as he glanced up at the doors. 5. 4. 3. 2... 2!_

His daydream fades as he's pulled back into reality by an error shown on his computer. His file won't open. He closes the application before re-opening the file.

"Oh my god, I'm saved!" he clasps his hands together, elated.

-

Jimin sighed heavily, kicking off his shoes to someplace unknown.

He shuffled his way to his room, shoulders ashamed and drooping. His nape burned and ached from having his head hanging so low.

All he wanted to do was cuddle up to Yoongi and sleep his emotions away. But Jimin knew it wouldn't happen any time soon.

He groaned in frustration and pulled the card out of his pocket, staring at its polished appearance.

"Kim Fashions?" he whispers. His eyebrows furrow and his forehead creased with wrinkles. Pink, shiny lips forming a pout as he searches the company name on his phone.

He taps on the link to the wiki page about the clothing brand. He scrolls through, skimming the page's contents for information.

His eyes widen as he spots a picture of the CEO.

 **"CEO KIM TAEHYUNG** " is what is written underneath the photo showing the box-smile boy.

"Holy shit!" he yells running around before slamming his door shut and catapulting himself on to his bed.

The crisp, cold sheets suffocate him with comfort as he relishes in the calm, positive feelings swelling up inside of him.

Jimin taps out of safari and opens his messages. He immediately taps on Taehyung's number and hits the call button.

The phone rings and buzzes in his ears as he waits for the line to connect.

As soon as Taehyung picks up the phone Jimin screams a hello over the call.

"Hi Jimin!" Tae shouts back hiding the confusion he's feeling. "I didn't know you were a CEO!?"

Tae's laughter blasts loudly into Jimin's sensitive ears. "Well, now you do," he chuckles.

"I have some bad news but I also have a request," Jimin announces, crossing his fingers in hopes that Taehyung will consider what he's about to say next.

Taehyung sighs, "uh-oh. What's the bad news? Did Yoongi do something?" Jimin covers the phone and laughs before clearing his throat and speaking.

"No, Yoongi didn't do anything. I got fired. Yes. You heard me Tae, I got fired." he huffs listening to Taehyung's loud gasp.

"You what!?" Taehyung screams, making Jimin flinch away from his phone.

"And my request is to work at your company?" he squeaks out in a mousy voice.

"Of course! Just send in your resume and I'll make sure you get a job," Tae adds.

"Thanks, Tae, I have to go. Bye! Have fun in your million dollar company!" Jimin smirks and hangs up before Taehyung can say anything else.

He projects his phone off the bed and exhales. He rolls onto his side and closes his eyes, ignoring the belt he's wearing which is digging into his waist and causing pain and discomfort.

-

"Dada!" Yoongi shouts after closing the door behind him. He keeps quiet afraid that Jimin isn't home.

"Papa?" The little shrieks worriedly.

He waffles his way into the hallway and opens the door to his boyfriend's room.

He smiles as he notices Jimin, fast asleep with Yoongi's clothes still on his body.

He shook his head, leaving the door open and stumbling into the bathroom.

The machine - unknown how to operate by Yoongi - beeps causing the boy to trip and smack into the wall behind him.

He whispers his own, made-up profanity and frowns. He opens the machine via the lid and touches the damp clothing.

"Oh. A washy-mashy," he comments, pulling out the slightly dried clothes and throws them into the bathtub.

He closes the lid as quietly as he can before storming out of the bathroom and back into Jimin's room.

Yoongi's little feet stomp against the carpeted floors and he begins to yell, "wake up, Papa! The washy-mashy is done and our clothes are washied! Wake up, Papa!"

Trying to regain a regular breathing pattern, he steps back panting. Jimin doesn't budge.

"Papa!" Yoongi screams in a high voice.

The sleeping boyfriend rolls over making a face before relaxing into the plush pillows he's removed which usually sat against the headboard.

"Dada!" he groans, shaking Jimin's figure roughly. The little's patience was running low.

His anger slowly grew. If his Papa didn't wake up then he'd throw one. Jimin's light snores told Yoongi to shake him again.

Jimin's head bounced around on his shoulders as his waist was jostled by Yoongi's hands.

The quiet groan that escaped Jimin's lips made Yoongi still in fear. He didn't know if he should bother anymore.

Already having a bad day, he rolled off the side of the bed and sat on the floor. His arms folded over his chest as he cried silently.

Tears streamed down his face. His body gradually growing hotter and hotter before he explodes.

He picked at the buttons in the middle of his button-up shirt. As soon as the buttons were off he began to pick at his belt.

His chest felt cooler now that his dampened-by-tears shirt was off his body.

Hands fumbling and unable to open the clasp on the belt: he threw his hands down and punched at the floor weakly.

A loud wail escaped his throat as he began throwing a tantrum.

He sobbed and growled out his screams. Occasionally the angry little would wipe his nose with his already messy shirt.

Desperate to gain his boyfriend's attention he formed a plan.

Shallowly breathing, Yoongi sniffled and stood up.

The blood rushed to his head so he took a moment to keep himself stable before continuing with his mischievously formed 'evil plan'.


	27. 27

**27**

 

Yoongi snuck his way outside and into the kitchen. He reached into the pantry and pulled out a heavy, 1kg bag of flour.

"Papa is going to be mad at me," he smirked. He'd never done something so exhilarating before.

The bag was slowly dragged into the bedroom. His fingers tore at the paper and he grinned as the flour bag popped open and showered his palms with flour.

He grabbed a handful of flour and started tossing it all over the clean cotton sheets. Little dusts of flour clouded on Jimin's sides.

Yoongi knew he'd have to clean his own clothes that Jimin was wearing but it didn't bother him in this particular moment of genius.

"Papa, don't move," he mocked the sleeping male who was having a very nice time resting without concerns.

His mind moved on from just a light sprinkle to the idea that dumping the whole bag of flour all over the room would be the best thing to do.

He giggled at his master plan. Jimin would be begging for mercy any time now.

Soon the whole bedroom was covered from corner to corner in the white cooking ingredient.

His work was done... almost.

Yoongi pulled a pinch of flour from the bag and shoved it up Jimin's nose.

"Ah!" his boyfriend screamed. Finally, he woke up. His eyes bulged as he noticed a white substance on Yoongi's hands.

"Yoongi what have you done!?" Jimin roared. Yoongi flinched and rolled off the bed into a pile of flour. His backside was smothered in flour.

Jimin sat up and looked at his now - completely white - bed. Small tears rolled down Yoongi's cheeks.

He shouldn't have done that. "Yoongi! Answer me now!" Jimin breathed deeply, staring down at the terrified little.

Yoongi should've known how scary his Papa would be when he finally wakes up to the mess.

When Yoongi got told off at Jimin's work he vowed he'd never make his Dada angry or upset again. But he broke that promise to himself.

Now he would face the consequences. "I- I," he stuttered, unable to get his words out.

"What?" Jimin glared at him. "I t'ied waking you 'n' you woul'n' wake up. So- so I got mad a-and... I did this," Yoongi explains.

His breath hitches in the back of his throat as he begins regretting his actions deeply.

Jimin breathes through his mouth, holding it for a while and then exhales.

He sucks in another breath to attempt to exert the flour out of his nostrils but to no avail.

"Why did you put it in my nose of all places?" he scolds and ruffles his hair. His purple - tinted red and blue - strands are now a powdery white.

"You put it in my hair too!? You covered everything in flour!?" Jimin shouts and bares his teeth.

"You angry?" Yoongi sniffles and lowers his head in shame.

"Yes. Yes, I am. You're going to clean this up while I have a shower. Get the vacuum, dustpan and brush to use to clean your mess up with. I expect no complaining. I also expect you to apologise sincerely once you've finished."

Yoongi wails out complaints and tries to protest. Jimin simply stands and barges his way through the floury mess and heads to the bathroom to take a shower.

-

"You're so mean, Yoongi." the little scolds himself as he vacuums the floor.

The insides of the vacuum turned white and clogged it up after he finished the floor.

He wipes the sweat off his forehead and then dries his cheeks with his palm.

That 'genius' idea was nothing but a big mistake.

All Yoongi wanted was Jimin's attention but he did something bad and now he's serving punishment for it.

No cuddles, no BT21 and no mama or plushies. Not a good day.

This is the worst. His eyes clouded with pearly tears as he started his mission of dusting off the furniture with the dustpan and brush.

-

Yoongi had finished. The whole cleaning punishment thing sent him into baby space.

His legs weaken and his knees give way. His body dropped to the floor with a thud. His legs formed a 'W' behind him.

Yoongi had no idea what he was doing anymore. Until he started to cry again Jimin thought Little Yoongi was fine now and ready to apologise.

He sighed, inhaling and exhaling slowly as he advanced toward his bedroom. He swung open the door.

His eyes caught how pristine his bedroom looked in comparison to around an hour ago.

It was now dark so he flicked the light switch which sat on the wall beside the door. "Bubba?" he called out with eyes closed. He had to get used to the brightness of the artificial light to see where his baby was.

As he opened his eyes he gasped in shock. There was Yoongi: flat on his back, chewing on his fingers, crying, making baby like sounds and the like.

"I should've helped him." Jimin scowls in disappointment. He shouldn't of let it get this far. That was too harsh of a punishment.

"Honey bear?" Jimin coos, squatting down beside the chubby cheeked baby. The tears and shrieks stopped immediately, as soon as he saw Jimin his sobs faded into quiet babbles.

Yoongi raised his hands from his mouth and placed his wet palms on Jimin's cheeks.

"Hey cutie!" Jimin laughs, holding Yoongi by the wrists. "It's dinner time," he scrunches his face up in a playful manner.

He watches in delight as Yoongi's thin but red and bitten hands smack his cheeks lightly.

Jimin's poor heart fluttered with happiness. He sucked his lips between his teeth and let Yoongi shove his fingers in his mouth.

Jimin opened and closed his mouth gently shutting down on Yoongi's fingers. Yoongi giggled in delight until Jimin stopped playing around.

It was dinner time. "C'mon my baby," Jimin grinned as he sat Yoongi up and placed his head on his shoulder. Throwing his hands around his waist and under his thighs: Jimin had picked up the baby space user.

Jimin strolled back outside and into the lounge room. He carefully knelt down and placed Yoongi down on his back.

He got up again and ran to Yoongi's room. His hands flailed as he barged inside to grab Chimmy and Shooky.

He dashed back into the lounge room and placed the toys down beside Yoongi.

Jimin then ran to his room to grab his phone. Once the young caregiver got hold of the device he used it to call none other than Seokjin.


	28. 28

**28**

 

"What do I do? He's in  _baby_  space? Again. Yes. Okay- wait what? Really!? He has baby bottles?! A-and diapers for super emergencies!?" Jimin runs his fingers through his hair as he stands with his phone in the other hand, on his ear as he looks down at Yoongi.

"Okay. Eight o'clock every night he's in baby or little space. Got it. Thank you! Have fun with Namjoon, oh tell him I said hi," he nods and smiles even though Seokjin can't see it.

As the line cuts off he pulls the phone away and squats down beside Yoongi.

He was still in business attire and Jimin had just changed into some freshly washed clothes thanks to the flour issue.

Jimin grinned at the boy who was shaking from side to side on his back and playing with his fingers.

Yoongi's back rose off the ground with the guidance of Jimin's hands.

The one stuck in a safety limbo with a child's state of mind giggled and flapped his hands around.

His mouth turned into the shape of the letter 'o' as he began screaming, "hoooooooooooooo!"

Jimin laughed and grimaced as the little was lifted from the floor and instead in his arms.

The little kicked his legs happily as Jimin walked out of his room, down the hall to place him on the couch as practiced.

Drifting to the kitchen, again, Jimin smiles. He shuffles through the cupboards and finds the hidden baby bottles he never knew were there.

"He really does have bottles," Jimin chuckles, thinking how cute his boyfriend will look drinking warm milk like an infant.

"Well I mean... he's already really cute," he mumbles to himself, casually making conversation with the inanimate object in his hands.

His feet take a few steps toward the fridge and he opens the door, pulling the bottled litre of milk from its place on the shelf stuck to the door and swinging it lazily up onto the countertop.

Mumbling questions and confused, angry comments Jimin fixes a bottle of warm milk for Yoongi.

His wrist warms when he squeezes a drop of milk from the bottle onto his skin.

He nods knowing it's fine from when he was at the orphanage and when the carers did the same thing for the infants.

"Honey bear," Jimin coos, excitement flooding through his system.

Adrenaline pumping through his veins like a drug.

Why was he so excited over feeding his boyfriend a bottle of milk? He'll never know.

He sat down beside the slouched little. Yoongi glances over at the thing in Jimin's hold.

"Ahh!" he squeals and wriggles in his spot. His hands spread as his palms clap together in a childish motion.

"You hungry?"

Yoongi continues to clap his hands as Jimin squishes his cheeks and compliments Yoongi on how cute he is even if the boy doesn't understand.

The silicon bottle top enters Yoongi's mouth as soon as Jimin lets it.

The younger male watches as the milk quickly drains from the bottle.

A satisfying sound escapes the young adult's mouth, "ahh."

The bottle was empty. Empty! "Wow. Good boy," Jimin nods and cuddles Yoongi into his chest.

Jimin pats his back for a while letting small burps escape his chest.

"All better?" the purple haired questions.

Yoongi rolls forward and unintentionally leans his head on Jimin's shoulder.

His hands find their way to Jimin's biceps and hold on as tightly as possible.

Little gurgles of  _adorable_  escape his mouth causing Jimin to smile happily. "C'mon," he grunts and groans, picking him up and carrying him away into his room.

-

Sighing and out of breath from running around for the little, Jimin finally gets Yoongi into comfortable clothes and rocks him to sleep.

He whispers softly to Yoongi with little shushing sounds as his arms hold up the sleepy boy.

"Papa?" Yoongi's low, groggy voice calls out. "What's wrong?" Jimin whispers with a harsh squeak in the middle.

"I.... 'm tired... and- sorry," his lips purse tightly into a pout. "In the morning we're going to talk about what happened today and why you did that to my room."

Jimin exercising authority over the half asleep man currently koala-ed in his arms.

"Puppy I-," Yoongi pauses as soon as little squeals escape from Jimin's throat. No words followed.

Awkwardly - Jimin rocks on his heels, back and forth in silence. They continue to rock forwards then backwards, forwards then backwards until a soft yawn begins to force Yoongi into a supported slumber.

-

Jimin awoke from his sleep early the next morning. "When did we fall asleep here?" He groans loudly as he tumbles off the side of his bed.

He crumples his brows and scrunches his nose. 9:30. That's when they waddled into his bedroom and collapsed into the sheets.

The loss of warmth due to the latter male caused Yoongi to inhale sharply and open his restless eyes.

"What's the time, Fairy?" Yoongi asks with clear pronunciation. "Uh... eight o'clock," the other sighs heavily, flicking the sleep out of the corners of his eyes.

"Good God," the one with dark hair moans in extreme frustration.

Jimin has only one second to breathe before the onslaught.

"Why do people have to work? Why do healthy people get up early, drink smoothies and exercise? Why can't they just enjoy sleeping and eating?"

"What ever happened to their childhood? I know mine was shit 'n' whatever but what happened to theirs that made them so energetic."

"Here I am: currently grouching about the impossibilities of staying home for the rest of my life to eat and live happily doing whatever I please."

"There you are: being perfect humans with no hefty punishment of work because you like your job because you studied and whatnot," he huffs and rolls out of bed and slowly stepping across the hall to reach his bedroom.

Jimin clears his throat.

He should just go back to bed... but Yoongi? "Fuck! I hate working!"

"I fucking hate my co-workers too! Why can't I just go back to holidays? That was so nice. I didn't realise how badly I needed that until it happened, now it's gone and I'm M-A-D!"


	29. 29

29

 

Longing for his home, Yoongi groans quietly, trying super hard to keep himself from slipping away into his safe space.

"Jae, you're here," he rolls his eyes and turns away in his chair.

A tornado of sass whirling around him as he sat uncomfortably in his office chair.

"Yes I am. Can I go to your apartment please?" Yoongi spins hastily back around and glares at her with a strange look.

"No."

"But-," Yoongi points to the door, cutting her off with a smooth, "get out of my office."

Today was not going to be a good day for the little whatsoever.

Jae started slowly crawling her way out of the office before her phone rang.

"Hello?"

"What's up?"

"You can't make it?"

"Why not? Again? Seriously? Jung Hoseok!"

"What was that? Was that a guy's voice!?"

"Seriously? You're calling me, when I'm at work to tell me you can't come on a date with me because you're getting anal from your boyfriend you lying cheater!?"

She stormed out of the office, bawling into the crevice of her elbow, holding the phone desperate in the other hand.

Yoongi sat in his sleek, dark chair. Stunned and confused, he stood up, following the direction his least favourite co-worker went in.

"Did she say Jung Hoseok?" he scratches his head, pulling himself lazily around the office to find the annoying employee.

"Jae?" Yoongi sighed as he reached the ladies bathrooms. He sucked in a breath of air before calling out again, "Jae are you in there!?"

A loud wail came from inside, "Jae?"

A familiar figure staggered out from behind the door.

Tears mixed with mascara and eyeliner, glassy eyes, reddened eyes, nose, lips and cheeks along with a crooked smile and sweaty hair.

"Are you alright?"

She shook her head gently, pulling out a tissue from her bra to wipe her face with.

Yoongi cringed but stood with a blank face to mask his disgust.

"Want to talk about it in my office?"

She nodded this time, pushing her messy hair back and bowing her head as she followed behind him only following his footsteps.

"It's our anniversary today..." she mutters as the door closes gently behind her.

Yoongi offers a seat as he locks the door.

"With Hoseok?" He grits his teeth, holding his urge to growl at his own usage of that name.

"Do you know him?" Jae sniffles and tilts her head inquisitively.

"Oh I know him. A little too well," he nods, sitting down at his desk to do  _some_  work for the day.

Maybe today might not be so bad?...

"Do you mind sharing after?" Jae asks as her breath shudders out of her chest, continuing to tell her story without a response.

"Today was supposed to be our two year anniversary but he just called me while getting fudged by his boyfriend that I never knew existed." She rambles on to Yoongi who sits patiently for the girl to finish.

She sighs and wipes her face with a clean tissue for the tenth or so time. "So how do you know Hoseok?"

Yoongi pauses. His signature for an album to be released half complete.

The pen drops from his grasp and he swallows the lump in his throat.

He coughs awkwardly.

"I don't usually tell anyone my stories, sorry Jae," he announces, picking up his pen again to completing his signature before sliding it off the desk into a cream coloured, plastic box.

"If you're not going to tell me you should tell m- Jimin at least. He'll listen," she says nonchalantly, picking at and cleaning her nails.

Yoongi stares at her, sneering and growling quietly. "Like you would know anything about Jimin," he taunts, flicking his hair before continuing to work.

Jae sits uncomfortably in her chair.

Yoongi sighs and looks down beside his hands only to pick up another paper and sign it.

"Look. Yoongi, can we start fresh? I've been a huge jerk to you ever since I got here. When I found out that you knew m- Jimin I was jealous. I haven't seen him for years yet here you are being roommates with him, you know?"

The young man pauses, looking back up again to see Jae looking sheepish with a glint of something in her eyes.

He huffs a soft breath before turning in his chair to face the wall.

"I... I'm sorry, Mr Min," she smirks when his back is turned.

Fake tears erupt from out of nowhere and her victim can't help but turn around.

She supplies herself with mounds of tissues, tugging one after the other out of the abused tissue box.

He sighs again, quietly this time as he stands up to comfort her.

His hand awkwardly pats her shoulder in attempt to calm the hysterical woman down.

In no more than a whisper, Yoongi mumbles, "Papa I need you."

And his heart flutters with the attacking thoughts of his boyfriend.

Jae looks upset but not enough to cry anymore so he waddled his way back into the black office chair he sits at time and time again.

"Ah-I think I should go back to work now... thank you for understanding, Mr Min."

Yoongi dips his head as she bows and they both carry on with their day.

Yoongi lets out a breath, shivering from the tense atmosphere from only a minute ago.

He fumbled for his phone: turning it on, punching in the numbers to unlock his phone, tapping into the call app and pressing down gently on Jimin's number.

It was usually a bad thing for Yoongi to call anyone when he's at work but right now, in this moment he needed it - desperately.

The phone buzzed as he lifted it up to his ear.

Ring one... he stepped up and away from his chair.

Ring two... he started biting his nails as he make himself comfortable in a chair on the other side of the office, where Jae was just sitting.

"I need to make her go away,"

Ring three... he's about to pull he phone away and hand up when...

"Hey, baby!"

That happens.


	30. 30

**30**

 

Yoongi stumbles into the apartment after his long ass day of work.

As soon as the door closes behind him he slips.

His backpack slips off his shoulders and onto the floor with a thud.

His suit jacket flies off his arms, dancing around the room before landing on the back of the couch.

Soft padding sounds of feet come from the hall, Jimin was home.

"Oh hey! Yoongi you're home!" Jimin jogs over to Yoongi, embracing him in a hug.

Yoongi makes a grumbling sound, fighting himself for going in and out of little space.

"What's wrong?" Jimin asks, petting his black hair and gently cupping his cheeks.

Tears suddenly roll down his face after escaping his tear ducts.

"I... had... a... really ba' day... a-at work!" Yoongi cries out, clutching the back of Jimin's fluffy sweater.

"Come on, sit down with me," Jimin smiles and guides the male to the sofa.

He sniffled and wiped his face on his sleeve before plopping himself down.

For hours they talk, Yoongi still fighting between an adult mindset and his little space mindset.

Finally he slipped. "Papa I hate it! I hate w-work!" he sobs, tears flowing again after only a five minute break.

Jimin sighs and rubs the little's back gently.

"I know, baby," he nods solemnly dabbing away the pearls on Yoongi's cheeks.

He mumbles a "let's get you changed" and they get up, walking to the little's room.

-

He ran to the bathroom after checking that his baby was asleep.

Shutting and locking the door was what he did next.

Stomping over to the shower and pulling a razor from the shelf, Jimin began to cut himself.

An old habit that he never admitted he still had.

"I'm going insane," he huffs, pulling apart the razer carefully so he didn't cut himself and make anyone worry.

That was a useless excuse for what he was about to do.

The shiny, silver blade well known to many in the human race glides across his skin.

No sounds leave his lips as that metallic liquid glosses his thighs in red.

The pains that most people would feel don't exist anymore. Doing this as a regular thing in his teenage years made him used to it.

Red continues to flow down his calf as he prods the metal deeper into his side.

He smiles when satisfied, pushing and pulling the sharp piece back and forth against his scarred legs.

_"Fucking pathetic,"  a figure spoke._

_"Dad!" He hurries to hide himself by running to the bathroom attached to his room._

_"Hyung no!" He calls reaching for the figure_ _d_ _arting into the bathroom._

_"Both of you! Get outside now!"_

_"Yes father."_

_-_

_The red bodily fluid rolls down my chest. "Hyung!... please don't leave me! Don't be like mother! Please!"_

_-_

_"Jimin come down here you bastard child! God damn freak!"_

_"Yes father?" His hands clasp together as he waits patiently for that fatal blow._

_"A gay boy named Teahoo is here to take you away before I die. Hope you know how disgusting you are to me. Fucking whore... brat... whiny piece of shit!"_

_"Excuse me sir, there's no way to talk to your son like that! You may have certain rights but there's no way in hell that you have the rights to do that to your son,"_

_-_

_"Get in the car, slut. Let's go for a little fun ride around!"_

_"I won't."_

_"You will!"_

_-_

"Ah!" Jimin groaned, he hit a vein.

"Damn it!"

He cursed again for being lost in thought.

Tiny whimpers of absolute pain waterfall-ed out of his mouth.

He staggered to his feet, finding tissues on the countertop and holding them under the tap to dampen them.

Slowly cleaning away his addiction, Jimin scrubs at the tiled floor.

"Shit!"

He hisses, the bandage he draped over his leg to stop the bleeding was soaked through.

"Why today, Jimin? Why now of all times? Why not never again!?"

A loud pounding on the door and a twist of the door handle shut Jimin right up.

"Papa!?" ya Yoongi cries, feet drumming around on the floor.

"Yeah? What's wrong?"

"Need to potty!"

"Sh- uh! Ok hold on one second!"

Jimin pulls on his black sweatpants and heads for the door.

The clicks from the door hand being spun sets Yoongi tumbling forward into the bathroom in a split second.

He breathes through his nose, cringing at the strange smell.

Jimin gasped and closed the door for Yoongi.

"Papa come back!" Jimin froze. Uh oh.

"I'm here! I'm just outside," he says calmly.

"I don't like the smell in here a-and um... I can't potty all by m'self!"

A relieved chuckle exerts itself from his chest.

The door swings open to reveal Yoongi hopping around in his onesie beside the toilet.

Jimin giggled and jogged over to help him out.

-

Eventually everything was fine again.

"Thank you Papa!" Yoongi said, shivering in his onesie as he toddled along behind Jimin who was limping with pain.

"No worries bubba," he simpers, turning to ruffle Yoongi's hair.

"'M tired," he yawns suddenly, clutching Jimin's sweatpants from behind.

"C'mon, into bed," Jimin stutters out, chauffeuring him into his bedroom.

Jimin lets out a sigh of relief as his boyfriend's hands release his pants.

"S'eep wi' me," he mutters, clambering on to his fluffy bed.

"I can't tonight, I'm going out soon," yoongi pauses, spinning on all fours to face Jimin.

"Where?"

"Don't worry,"

"No! Where!?"

Yoongi was NOT little anymore.

"I'm sorry bubba I have to go out and meet someone important."

"More important than me?" Yoongi huffs, jealousy raging through his bones.

Maybe Yoongi should just calm down and go back to-

"Yeah. Someone I haven't seen in years," Jimin huffs, hurt that Yoongi would suggest anything of the sort.

All he wanted was a bit of alone time but yoongi just had to beg for him to stay didn't he.

It may be the alcohol talking to him but that doesn't matter.

"I'm leaving now, bye."

"No come back!" Yoongi launches himself off his bed, charging down the hall only to pounce on Jimin and topple him over like a bowling pin.

"OOF! Get off me, I need to go now!"

"No you don't, Jimin! Baby-,"

"No I do. Don't 'baby' me either," he growls, pushing yoongi away with a harsh slap to the back and a half hearted punch in the stomach.

He limps his way to the door, not dressed for going out but instead dressed for a night in.

"Jimin!"

The door slams shut.


	31. 31

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> latest update of the book <3

**31**

 

"So it happened again, huh Jimin?"

He scruffs up his hair as he stares at his reflection.

It always seems to involve him hurting Yoongi in some horrible way.

What was it? He didn't know.

He opened the bathroom door before walking into his boyfriend's room to wake him up.

"Yoongi! You need to wake up, baby."

"Hmmph... Five more minutes," he waves his hand up from under the blankets.

"C'mon get up. I don't know your schedule but you probably have work today, don't you?" Jimin chuckled and ran to the edge of the bed.

"I don' wan' go to work today," Yoongi cries out, shoving his head further under the blankets.

"GET UP!" Jimin yells, smacking his hand down firmly on his boyfriend's ass.

"But Minnie!"

The little screeches in protest, kicking his feet and holding his butt cheeks as Jimin raises his hand to smack it again.

He halts, his hand hovering over the little's backside.

"Get. Up." Jimin warns, authority and impatience lingering in his tone of voice used against the boy with black hair.

"You antisocial little bitch," Jimin's voice echoes in the room.

Yoongi screams, gobsmacked over the word he just heard come tumbling out of the younger's mouth.

"Papa!" The little's scream worries him, "I have some'p'ing to- to say to you!"

He rolls out of bed and wobbles to his feet to obtain a standing position.

He gasps quickly, raising a finger rudely at his caregiver before speaking, "one, that wasn' a nice fing to say. A-and two, you used a naughty, naughty no-no word! The rules say you need'a be t-aught a lesson!"

Jimin's soul jumps out of his body.

"What? No! That's not the rules!" He bolts, dashing around the apartment as quickly as possible with Yoongi 'waddle-running' behind him in his pyjamas.

"Honey Bear, stop!" Yoongi slows until his movement pauses entirely at Jimin's command.

He frowns and crosses his arms.

"Why?" the start of a new obstacle for Jimin's short legs to jump over.

"Because I'm your caregiver and you must listen to me," Jimin holds his hands out with flexed hands, preparing for a sudden love attack from his baby.

"Why?"

"How old are you young man?"

"Free!" Yoongi furrows his eyebrows, holding up two fingers and showing them to his carer.

"Well I happen to be older than you and you need to respect your elders!" Jimin sasses, hands on his hips now as he walks toward the bratty little.

"I don' wanna!" Yoongi grouches, folding his arms over his chest once more and storming away into his room without another word afterwards.

"Yoongi Min!" Jimin follows behind, waiting for the little to snap and become angry.

He pauses in the frame of his door, turning to face his Papa, blowing a raspberry and slamming the door behind him.

"Young man, don't make me call Seokjin! You have to go to work, you have to listen to me when I tell you to do things and you need to apologise for being a brat!"

Whines come slipping under the door as the little throws a tantrum.

"No, Papa!" he sobs, kicking the wooden door dramatically making it vibrate and squeak against it's fragile, rusted hinges.

"What's gotten you in such a bad mood today!?"

Yoongi screams, not wanting Jimin to talk anymore.

"Hey!" Yoongi squeals again, "stop throwing a na-na at me and listen! Please!"

This time Jimin pulls out his phone, not going to suffer and let Yoongi completely lose it over nothing.

He dials Seokjin's number, holding his phone up to his ear as Yoongi kicks and screams, the door banging against its hinges as the little throws himself at the door hoping Jimin's there to take the hits.

"Hello?"

"Oh god, please help, Jin. Yoongi's out of control. He's throwing a tantrum over who knows what and he's not letting me in his room. Please come as quickly as you can! I don't know what to do to help!"

And with that he hangs up.

He jogs back over to the little's door. "Yoongi," Jimin warns.

He screams: high pitched, ear-piercing screams.

"Min Yoongi!" Jimin yells back, anger bubbling up in his system as he stands on the other side.

"Y-Yes, Papa," Yoongi replies nervously, sobbing but anxiously waiting for Jimin to tell him how bad he was being.

"Honey, you'll listen to Papa, yeah?" he presses his palms up against the door waiting for another set of screams and kicks for their boxing match.

A moment of silence comforts Jimin before he scrunches up his nose to another ear piercing sound from his little.

A knock on the door makes the male sigh in relief and quietly pad away to answer the door.

The door swings open at Jimin's command and the person he's been waiting for stands outside with a soft frown of support.

"Come in, as you can hear he's trying to scream the apartment down," Jimin ruffles his purple hair, feeling a few strands fall out over his shoulders from the sheer stress of it all.

"You must be tired, sit down for me, kiddo," Seokjin points to the couch where Jimin waddles over and slumps down on it.

Jimin half hears as Seokjin announces his presence to Yoongi.

In less than fifteen minutes the apartment is silent. No more screaming and no more yelling.

Rubbing his temples, Jimin stands and walks toward the little's room.

"Hey," he smiles softly, finding Seokjin standing over Yoongi who is sitting in the corner of his room with his arms folded and silently crying.

"Hey, Jimin. I think this is your cue to comfort him," Seokjin grins and whispers.

The caregiver nods and squats down beside the little.

He turns his head slightly and sees Jimin peeking down at him instead of grumpy Seokjin.

"Hey baby," Yoongi's eyes widen, he reaches out and hugs his carer immediately.

"M' sowwy! I so bad!" the little cries, clinging onto Jimin for dear life.

Jimin chuckles and pets his head, "it's okay."

"M' sowwy!"

"It's alright. I promise."


	32. 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Been a while hasn't it? ;) Enjoy!

**32**

 

The entire night, Yoongi would  _not_  stop crying. Even when they ate dinner with Seokjin, Yoongi would continuously have to stop to let one of the other's wipe his face with a tissue.

Occasionally Jimin would comment about crying would make him end up sick the next morning and that would calm the little down for a moment before he started up again.

"Sweetheart, you need to stop crying. You're going to get sick and I know poor Jimin won't be able to look after you properly due to your neediness," Seokjin ruffle's the little's hair and looks over worriedly at Jimin.

Yoongi nods slowly, sniffling slightly, looking at the tissue box and waiting for one of the boys to wipe his face for him.

He swung his feet under the table until one of them looked over and understood. He smiled out of relief when Jimin helped him blow his nose so he could continue eating.

Jimin - being the show off he is - launched the grotty tissue in the direction of the bin and watched it roll in smoothly.

Yoongi watched in awe then pulled a clean tissue out of the box, crumpling it up and throwing it the same way Jimin had done a minute ago.

Yoongi giggled as the tissue bounced cleanly off the wall and into the plastic bag.

"I win!" he chimes, clapping his hands in victory and jumping up and down on his chair.

"Okay, you win. Now eat your nuggets before they get cold again," Jimin grins, watching as the male starts scoffing down his meal in a content manner.

No margaritaceous tears were dripping from his chin any longer. The room had finally gone quiet.

The little slumped back in his seat, closing his eyes out of fatigue and the warm feeling people get when they're stuffed.

"M' tired, Dada," he sniffles, resting his head gently on the back of his chair and pulled his feet up to his chest.

"Do you think you'd be able to get ready for bed for me? Then I'll come in and say goodnight," Jimin pursed his lips in hopes that Yoongi would be able to easily do such a thing without hassle.

"Jimin, I don't think that's a..." Seokjin's voice slowly trailed off when he saw the little slowly trudging down the hall and into his room.

"Never mind," he huffs, sipping his drink of juice.

The boys sit and talk for a few minutes before Jimin stands to his feet, walking into the little's room to check up on the boy.

"Yoongi? Bubba, are you still awake?" he asked, the little's familiar sniffle sounds alerted his carer.

"Papa? Papa 'm ti'ed," the boy sobs, wriggling under his soft, padded blankets. "I know, bubba. Let's get you tucked in, yeah?"

Small noises answered Jimin's question. Yoongi was falling asleep at a fast rate. If Jimin didn't get him undressed and redressed then the boy would struggle even more to get the little to sleep.

He struts around the edge of the bed and bursts the closet doors open. He reaches inside and pulls some comfortable clothes off their hangers for Yoongi to wear.

Jimin tosses the soft materials on the bed before waddling back around to the side of the bed Yoongi was laying on.

"Here, quickly pull your pants and shirt off and I'll put some pyjamas on you," he announces, pulling the boy by his hips and sitting him up gently so he can undress himself.

"B-but Papa?" Yoongi whispers, furrowing his brows in protest as he tries to flop back into the comfort of his warmed bed sheets.

"No buts, you're changing before you wake up in pain or discomfort from your previous day's outfit," Jimin growls, picking him back up and picking at Yoongi's shirt buttons one at a time until the shirt falls loosely around the older's waist.

The older groans: annoyed at Jimin's actions. "Papa no," he frowns, shaking his arms aggressively to get out of his caregiver's hold.

"Ah-ah-ah-ah-ah-ah!" Jimin cries out, desperately trying to get a grip on the arms of the flailing little.

"Papa!" he begins to pout, tears form under his closed eyelids. "Don't start with me, young man. Seokjinnie is still here in the kitchen. Don't make him come back in," Jimin warns.

The authority and determination the young adult had for his plan to get the little to sleep was enough to frighten the boy.

Small, half-conscious tears dripped down the boy's cheeks as he was undressed and re-dressed into pyjamas.

"Papa no," the boy whined with half the energy or anger laced in his voice.

He was too tired to even bother with fighting his carer for the moment that he decided to let it go and just fall asleep sitting up.

Shrugging and sighing at the little's slowly drying tears and sleeping face, Jimin throws a button up pyjama shirt over Yoongi's shoulders.

"Papa no..." Yoongi whispers, lolling his head to the side and rolling his shoulders back to unintentionally fix his shirt to a comfortable position on his body.

Jimin snickers at the actions and turn his head when there's a knock at the door.

Seokjin peeks his head around the corner and smiles before quietly tip toe-ing inside.

"Hey, good luck with Yoongi. Heard Tae's getting you into his work in the next few days. Going to head home now so goodbye, squirt," he says, roughing up his hair before smoothing it back down and sneaking his way back out of the apartment.

"Bye Jin," the boy waves, half his attention is diverted to the goodbye to realise the little was slowly falling back in his other hand.

"Oh sh!" he yells, holding his breath after to keep from waking his baby boy.

The little snuggles into his side making it difficult for Jimin to work without waking the stubborn boy.

His hand glides down to the hem of his shirt and to his waistband. "Itch-itch," he pouts, scratching at the rough material of his grown up clothes. 

"Shhh, it's okay. Papa Jiminie is here to help, honey bear," he comforts, playing with Yoongi's soft black hair to keep him quiet.

"My Papa," the little grunts, rolling on to his back making it much more easy for Jimin to access his clothes.

That may sound creepy but it's what's best for Yoongi.

"Yoongi, sweetheart, let me put some comfy pants on you," Jimin sasses, pulling at the waistband of his boyfriend's jeans to pull him closer.

The boy slid forward with the tug of Jimin's hand.

He wrapped his legs around Jimin's thighs and sat up to hold his waist.

"Good boy," Jimin grins, carefully pulling off the boy's tight black pants and slipping on a pair of loose sweats.

"Love you, Papa," Yoongi mutters and leans into Jimin to kiss his clothed stomach.

Jimin giggles, looking at Yoongi with a sweet smile.

He slants his body forward and pecks his boyfriend's head.

Laying the boy back under the sheets, he tucks him in and brushes his bangs out of his face.

"I love you too, baby. Now sleep well and I'll wake you up in the morning."


	33. 33

**33**

 

"PAPA!"

Jimin bolted up out of bed, rolling onto the floor and storming across the hall into Yoongi's room.

"Wh-what's going on!?" he yells, wiping his eyes and slowly opening them to adjust to the sunlight in the room.

His eyes peek open and trail from Yoongi's face to his lap.

"Oh no," he groans. "You're sick aren't you?" he sighs and begins to massage his temples.

"Y-yeah," he whimpers, whispering quietly as he sits there trying not to throw up again on his blanket or pyjamas.

"Here, let me help. You're going straight to the shower after I'm done," he commands, watching as the sick little stills and covers his mouth with his hand.

"Papa it stinky," he frowns, tearing up at the sight of the yellowed liquid sinking through his clothes and sticking to his skin.

"I know, I know. I'll be back," he furrowed his eyebrows, kissing the crown of Yoongi's head before rushing out of the room to get supplies.

Hurling noises come from the bedroom as soon as he leaves. Jimin groans in frustration.

Today was going to be a long day...

-

It was mid day.

Yoongi was napping peacefully on the couch since his bed sheets were being cleaned and Jimin was trying to keep him out of his room as requested.

An empty ice cream bucket was on the coffee table, empty and unused so far since after Yoongi's shower he simply fell asleep again.

When Jimin moved him to the couch he noticed how his skin was burning and he was gaining a fever.

"My poor little bubba," he pouts, pulling the edge of the blanket up and over the little's shoulders to keep him warm as the ice pack lay balanced on his hot head.

"Jimin?" Yoongi groans, rolling over and unknowingly knocking everything over in the process.

Jimin bites back his laughter to place the ice back on Yoongi's head, tuck his legs back under the blanket and pick up everything knocked over.

-

"Fairy? I feel sickies again," Yoongi grogs, shifting to a more comfortable position.

Jimin woke up, dazed but awake nonetheless as he felt movement underneath him.

"Hmm?" he asks, clearing his throat from the dry feeling he felt a moment ago.

"I feel sickies again," Yoongi grumbles, kicking his legs toward Jimin who was sat on the floor.

Jimin nods in acknowledgement before rolling onto his knees and soothing the boy from his troubles.

"I know, baby. You're going to feel icky for a while but you just gotta live with it. I can get you some medicine but you've got to take it," Jimin explains, getting to his feet in an ungraceful way.

"B-but I- I don't wanna," Yoongi whines, pouting then grabbing Jimin's wrists weakly.

The younger shakes his head and holds the older's hands.

He then tells the little how it's going to help him and how it's not going to be as bad after taking medicine.

"But Papa!" Yoongi pleads, letting pearly tears roll down his face pathetically as he lay weakly on the sofa.

Jimin dismissed it and let go of Yoongi's hands.

As soon as he walked away it happened. Sobs of despair and agony bubble up in the little's throat before they were released and bounced around the room like bouncy balls.

"Honey bear, come on. It's just tablets," he groans, walking into the kitchen and pulling a packet of panadol from the cupboard it usually lives in and tossing it on the counter beside him.

Terrifying screams came from the little as he cried up a storm in the living room.

"Yoongi!" Jimin yelled, scaring the little into silencing.

"Thank you and I'm sorry. But you can't just throw a tantrum over something when it doesn't go your way."

Little, anxious movements are made by the older.

He twitches and shakes under the silence. "J-jimin..." he mutters, holding his chest tightly in cupped hands.

"A-anxiety attack," he whispers though he's desperately trying to speak louder.

Jimin tilts his head and frowns like a confused puppy would.

Yoongi makes grabby hands for the younger and he complies.

He walks over quickly and hugs the little tightly.

Yoongi buries his head into the other's shoulder and whispers in his ear the same words he said a second ago.

Jimin stills, simply hugging the little back. Yoongi's had panic attacks before but this one seems much more severe than what he's used to.

"Baby shhh. Deep breaths as best as you can."

"Name five things you can see," Jimin smiles, smothering the boy in kisses and affection as he tries to avert Yoongi's attention and keep him calm.

"Blanket, couch, roof, Jiminie, uh- uh- uh- I can't," Yoongi frowns, trying hard to keep his tears from flowing and his heart from racing around in his chest.

His breathing increased rapidly over the next few minutes, slowly getting even more shallow than the smallest waves crashing against the shoreline of a beach.

The panic was overwhelming and indescribably terrifying.

Poor Yoongi could only swallow air as his throat became dry and his body was shaking in Jimin's warm and gentle but firm hold.

His mind was amongst demons and angels alike. Nothing appeared to be calming his wild soul.

The two sway back and forth in silence. Jimin making shushing sounds and rubbing circles on the latter male's back.

Snaking his hand to the older male's head, Jimin plays and tousles Yoongi's dark hair.

"Butterfly..." Jimin sings softly, comforting the panicked little as best as he could.

He continued to sing as it seemed as if Yoongi was calming down by listening to the song, "like a butterfly."

-

The little was finally back asleep and sleeping soundly on the couch.

Jimin toddled off into his own room that night to sleep.

As expected, their day was jam-packed with stress, emotions and sickness.

Maybe the next day would be better for the both of them...


	34. 34

**34**

"Jae, what's wrong with your face?" Yoongi frowns at the girl who is grimacing at her computer screen.

"N-nothing," she purses her lips into a tight line and clicks away from her tab.

Yoongi nods his head, turning away with some files he took from her desk about the new album the company was releasing in a month with one of their artists.

"That's so gross!" he hears Jae whisper to herself as he opens his office door.

He steps inside, chuckling at the girl's exclamation.

As the door swings closed behind him he toddles over to his desk and sits in his chair.

"Sigh," he mutters, breathing out a long, slowly drawn breath, swiveling around on the spot.

He shuffled through the files with a bored look plastered harshly on his face.

"I hate paperwork," he grumbles, stifling through his drawers and on his desk to find a black pen that worked.

He scrunches up his face when he sees "Lee Chaekyun" signed on the bottom.

Jae was making an album...

Yoongi groaned with a hint of slight amusement.

He continued to flick through the pages piled in front of him, sitting casually on the desk.

More pages about songs Jae's going to create or sing in. It reminded him of his good friend ADORA.

The door to his office swung open, making him jump back in surprise and snap him out his daze.

"Hey Yoongi. Remember me?" a woman's voice called.

"ADORA!" he screeched, springing out of his chair and running hastily over to the door where one of his best friends stood.

He wrapped his arms around her and squealed like a little girl.

She laughed loudly, patting his back and hugging his figure.

"Have you gotten skinnier?" she asks, squishing his sides which caused the male to giggle and pull away from her.

"Maybe?" he admits, swinging his hands and turning his shoulders from left to right.

The female nodded and closed the door behind her before walking over to the familiar seats across from his desk and seating herself comfortably on the platform.

Yoongi grins and sits on the floor in front of her.

As he sat his belt poked and dug into his stomach.

"Are you feeling little?" Adora asks, frowning at the boy on the floor who sat uncomfortably with a soft pout on his lips.

"M'yeah," he nods, placing his hands in his lap.

"I heard from a little birdy everything while I was away, even that you have a boyfriend and a caregiver now. Is that true mister?" Adora grins down at him with a cheeky smile, capturing the way his face contorts into a sheepish look created by the blush dusted on his chubby cheeks.

"M'yeah. He name Jimin! He 'da best Papa i-in da world!" Yoongi explains, smiling brightly as he finished speaking.

Adora reaches her hand out and ruffles his hair.

"I'm so proud of you!" she squeaks, moving her hand down to squish his cheeks gently.

The little huffs over the praising.

"Did lil' birdy rea'rry chacha to you?" Adora grabs his hands and he stands up slowly, moving as she directs him and he sits on her lap, legs draped over one side of her body.

The boy sighs and Adora takes note, asking him what's on his mind.

"I don'- don' know how tell Jiminie e'bry'fing 'bout me," he pouts, laying his hands around her shoulders and looking at her in the eyes, holding back tears.

"That's okay, Yoongs. You don't have to if you don't want to. Take your time, you've only known the gy for what? A couple months right?" she rubs his back slowly, shifting to place him beside her.

The turn of events was unexpected and so sudden that Yoongi felt as if he was unable to get to know his roommate/boyfriend/stranger/caregiver since he was always so busy and never got the chance to just talk to him and figure themselves out.

"I wan' time stop a-and Papa Jiminie me chacha 'bout selves." he looks away from her with soft eyes scanning the room he's looked at a thousand times before.

"Then  _do_ that. Ask him out and talk to him about yourselves. Just you and him if you want to find out more about each other," she states, shrugging her shoulders like it was the most obvious thing in the world, but he just didn't get it.

"What?" he mutters, tilting his head to look strangely at her.

She smirked and stood up. "I'm going to text your boss and ask if your boyfriend can come in to the studio with you for a few days. Jin told me he got fired from his last job or whatever so why not ask the boss to give him a little work?"

Yoongi just looks at her with a confused face. "When big Yoongi appears I will talk to him about it. But for now my little man, you need to think about what big Yoongi would do about it and see if you would do that too."

She walks to the door. "You know where to find me if you need me, Yoongs," she steps out and closes the door behind her just as she did the way she got inside.

Yoongi looked away. "What?"

-

Jimin sat in the waiting room. Where? At Kim Fashions. Taehyung's fashion company.

"Mr Park?" a voice broke the silence. Jimin looked up and got up on his feet. He bowed and walked toward the smiling woman who held the door open for him.

He waltzed through the bland white corridor before coming upon a wooden, sliding door. The woman pushed it to the side and gestured for him to step inside.

His foot tapped roughly against the cold tiles as he prodded inside the room and hung his head.

When he lifted his head he took note of the people sitting behind the desk in front of him.

The door slammed closed along with the sight of the woman who Jimin now assumed to be Taehyung's employee's secretary or someone along those lines.

Disregarding himself with those disconcerting thoughts, he lifted his chin and smiles brightly at the critics in front of him.

"Mr Park?" a stern looking middle aged woman asked from behind the employment barrier.

"Yes ma'am. That's me," he said calmly before bowing and waiting for further instructions.

"Take a seat kid," she scoffed and flicked her wrists in a rude manner.

Jimin sat down in a proper manner, fixing his suit and shuffling his tie into place.

A male with grey hair looked up with a disgusted look. "So why ya' here? What's the deal with you and the company?"

Jimin bit his tongue. Taehyung said he would get the nicest workers he knows to interview him.

These two were being flat out rude and degrading everything Jimin was worth as a friend of Taehyung's.

"I am friends with Kim Taehyung, the owner of this franchise. He offered me an interview and told me to come today," he assures, smiling graciously to impress these awful people.

The third and final human on the left side of the table looked in pity and sympathy.

"Are you sure? This business is a tough one to get into. I've been working here for around four years and I've seen many capable people be fired after only their first day of work."

Jimin softens at the concerning topic. "I'm sure. If I get fired a day after I get hired I will simply go for something else. Obviously if I can't stay for long this is not my place to be."

The person nods, swishing their hair out of their face only so slightly for Jimin to see his other eye.

Compared to the brown eye on the male's right side his left eye was bright blue with tinges of purple. It was either contact lenses or his natural eye colours but that didn't let Jimin stray away from the topic at hand.

"You're not confused or scared of us?" the male glances up with a hopeful stare for the young adult on the other end of the question.

"No. I can admit I was slightly intimidated at first but now I am alright," Jimin purses his lips tightly.

The three glare at him. The two tougher ones looking very angry whereas the kinder male looks at him with a determined face.

Jimin locks eyes with the stranger. "You're hired kid," he grins, leaning back in his chair and blocking his ears.

The other two stand to their feet and start yelling nonsense at him, occasionally turning to Jimin and attacking him.

"Go on. I'll talk to Taehyungie for you. He can get you started as soon as you'd like."

The delightful statement hits Jimin harshly with a blast of hope for a new life.

"Thank you so much!"

And with that, Jimin strides gleefully toward the door. He bows a 90° angle before sliding the door open and sliding it shut again.

The woman from earlier is nowhere to be seen but instead stands a familiar figure.

"Hey chim. I heard everything. I knew Taemin would like you," he smirks cheekily, clicking his tongue and giggling like the kid he used to be.

"You haven't changed one bit, you brat," 'Mr Park' teases, pulling the taller man's ear and gritting his teeth.


	35. 35

**35**

That afternoon the lovers came home one after the other. Jimin first, Yoongi second, only ten minutes apart from each other.

"Hey sweetheart, you're home," Jimin smiled as Yoongi came waddling drowsily through the door.

He sighed and toddled over toward his caregiver who was making some kind of meal in the kitchen.

He followed the boy around before flinging his arms over the younger's shoulders and resting his head on his biceps.

"Are you tired, baby?" Jimin asks softly, continuing to cook his bacon and eggs while also being soft and caring for his boyfriend.

A little grunt of agreement from his partner made Jimin smile.

"I t'ied b-but I need chacha wi'f you," Yoongi mutters, Jimin only just picking up on what he was blabbering into his shirt.

"What's the matter, bubba? Is something wrong?" Jimin quickly turned the hot stove off and transferred his meal to a plate.

Jimin pulls Yoongi's hands off his shoulders and rejoins them to his waist. "Come sit on the couch with me. You can tell me there."

Yoongi groans but decides comply anyway as he desperately needs to speak to the younger about his concerns.

Yoongi nods and silently heads toward the sofa. He suddenly seemed like he had snapped out of his headspace and back to being big Yoongi.

"So, Jimin. I had a chat with one of my friends today. She- left here a few years ago to pursue her music career but today she came back to my work and found me."

Jimin nods, munching quietly on his bacon and eggs as he listens intently to his boyfriend.

Jimin went slightly stiff knowing this conversation would start going downhill from there.

"She knows I'm a little and as soon as I saw her I slipped. We're so close I ended up telling her everything about what had happened. Apparently Seokjin had also been texting her about us so she already knew what was going on."

"She told me that if I was worried about the stability of our relationship I should take some time off from work and take you out on a small holiday so we can get to know each other a little better."

"I feel like we're not communicating about our feelings or about our pasts that much and I'm honestly a little disappointed that we rushed into our relationship so quickly without understanding each other first."

Jimin places his plate down, a little chiming noise was made as the ceramic hit the coffee table.

"What does this mean?" Jimin questions, holding himself together just incase Yoongi slipped and started crying or breaking down.

"Don't get me wrong! I love you to bits and I love our relationship. I just think maybe we should take some time to get to know one another before we continue with our relationship," Yoongi says, hoping Jimin understands that he still wants to be lovers but also become friends too instead of staying the way they were now.

"So you want to break up?"

Jimin frowns, fighting his tears by closing his eyes tightly.

Yoongi gasps and shakes his head, "no that's not what I mean!"

Jimin stays still, thinking about what's going on in his brain.

No matter how he thinks around that idea he can only come back to believing Yoongi's just trying to let him down slowly.

"Jiminie?" Yoongi whispers and watches the boy turn his head away in a defensive manner.

"Jimin please... listen? I'm not trying to break up with you, I swear," Yoongi exclaims, reaching out as the latter male stands to his feet and rushes into Yoongi's room.

Jimin's voice shudders in his chest as he speaks, "please just collect your things and leave. I-I'll send you the rest of your belongings through Seokjin."

"Are you kidding?" Yoongi asks, slightly offended that he simply tried to express his emotions and Jimin's now kicking him out.

"No... Please hurry yourself to collect your belongings and leave my apartment," Jimin demands, standing in the door frame as Yoongi soon swishes past him to begin packing.

"I never thought Seokjin would be wrong when it came to nice people. I believe his judgement is always correct. But now I realise that some people are only nice for show and Seokjin is easily convinced that  _those_ people are actually good people," Yoongi states harshly drilling his words into Jimin's broken and torn heart.

Yoongi finds a bag hidden in his closet. He opens it with one motion before ripping his clothes off their hangers and shoving them into his giant bag.

Once one pocket is stuffed with his clothes he moves to his bedside drawer and stuffs his little space items into a second pocket in his large backpack.

Jimin stood in the door frame, mouth covered with one hand and sobbing as he watched his desired lover and little baby pack his stuff.

Jimin really didn't want this to happen ever. But it was his reality. It was happening  **again**.

All that was going through his mind was "I can't keep a boyfriend for shit," and that hurt him.

A lot more than anyone but Jimin would ever know.

Yoongi snarled and mumbled something under a heavy breath but Jimin didn't bother to listen for the feared possibility it would hurt him even more.

No matter how positive he acted he was more insecure about himself than anyone realised.

"I'm almost done," Yoongi spat through gritted teeth.

It was the opposite for Yoongi.

He just wanted to speak, talk about himself and express his hidden frustrations to someone he trusted but the second he spoke he was cut off and told to leave as if it was all his fault.

He wasn't as insecure as he seemed, just very wary of who he told himself to and who he trusted with his secrets.

He was ready to open up to Jimin but he shut him out and it seemed he didn't care for what he was saying.

Yoongi flung his bag straps over his shoulders and grabbed his phone from the desk covered in his studio equipment. 

"Bye Jimin," he notes with a monotone voice as he walks to the door and quickly kisses Jimin's forehead before walking past and throwing his key to floor, storming out of the apartment and making his way out of the building.

Jimin turned and walked across the hall into his room. "I fucked up again," he sobbed, covering himself into his blankets.


	36. 36

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Short chapter for ur thirsty faces <3

**36**

"Jin!" Yoongi called, banging harshly on his front door.

"Seokjin hyung!" he yelled louder this time.

He waited. And he waited. Until finally the door swung open and Jin looked down at him.

"Yoongi? What are you doing? Why are you here and why do you have your backpack on?"

Yoongi ignores the bombardment of questions and shuffles past the older, into the living room.

"Jimin kicked me out and broke up with me," he answered, throwing his bag down and trying not to slip into little space at the thought of his caregiv- ex caregiver.

"He what!?" Jin screamed, making the younger flinch and cover his ears.

Jin closed the door before walking over and aggressively yelling to himself about how he's going to fix the situation.

"-and Jimin! He- oh. Yoongs are you alright? Do you want Adora to come play?" Jin halted on the rant as soon as he glanced down to see Yoongi crying silently with a pacifier between his lips.

Yoongi made grabby hands for the older and Jin's face softened at the sight.

Jin frowned and sat down on the sofa, letting Yoongi crawl onto his lap and hug him as he cried into his shirt.

Rubbing small, comforting circles on the little's back, Jin sighed heavily. It wasn't the first time Yoongi got hurt the way he just was.

"Yoongi... Honey Bear... Prince Yoonie?" Jin cooed, trying anything to get the poor Little's attention or stop him from crying.

Instead the little simply wailed louder and cried even harder until he started feeling sick and tired.

"Shhhh, go to sleep now. I know you're tired, it's okay," Jin said, feeling that Yoongi would feel comfort in that due to the fact he probably hasn't been able to sleep for a while.

Soon enough, the little was passed out and snoring lightly on Jin's lap.

Seokjin shifted and layed the boy down on the sofa.

Sneaking away, Jin ran to his room.

Thank god Yoongi came at the right time. Seokjin raced around his bedroom, shuffling through the house to get dressed for work.

Recently, Seokjin was offered an even better position in his field of work: the office Jimin was fired from.

He worked during the night too now along with Namjoon who also got a promotion for the same position.

And that was when Seokjin remembered Yoongi's schedule.

He stumbled to his bed, picking up his phone and calling Adora's number.

"Hey! Just calling to ask if Yoongi has work today?"

"No? Okay good. Huh? Oh he came to my house just a moment ago and said that Jimin kicked him out and broke up with him."

"Uh-huh... Uh oh."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this disappointed you ;(


	37. 37

**37**

 

Seokjin had rung Jimin over and over again ever since he finished his call with Adora.

"C'mon Jimin... Damn it, just pick up!" Seokjin mutters to himself, anxiously awaiting the small "Hello" he wants to receive on the other line.

Yoongi groans from the living room. How long had it been since he fell asleep?

"A whole hour?! Shi- sugar I'm late for work!" Seokjin rubs his face with one hand and listens as the beep of the phone makes his other hand fall into his lap.

"Yoongi, I don't know if you're in little space or not but we have to go. We're going to my work and we can go to Jimin after."

Yoongi groans and rolls over, unknowingly rolling right off the edge of the couch.

He begins to cry as he pushes himself up off his face and into a seated position on the floor.

"Jinnie!" Yoongi cries, making grabby hands for the older.

Seokjin sighs and scoops the boy up into his arms, racing around his house with him and then shuffling out the door and to his car.

Seokjin manages to buckle Yoongi into the back seat of the car and then get into the drivers seat in a flash.

His seatbelt whizzes around his chest and lands perfectly into the buckle.

He revs the car's engine and begins to drive off into the streets.

"I made sure to put you into the back seat because I know you don't like being in the front when little," Seokjin comments, driving smoothly around a corner.

When they pull up to the building Yoongi stares with excitement.

"Joonie here?" Yoongi asks, looking at Jin eagerly as he was unbuckled out of his chair.

"Yep, just come on, I'm late for work," he groans as the little is lifted into his arms.

-

The two exit the elevator, during the ride Yoongi decided he had to press the button for each floor until Seokjin told him off.

The now grumpy little waddled slowly beside the businessman who was in high stress mode.

Namjoon looked up from his desk and smiled brightly as he saw Yoongi bounding toward him with a large grin on his face.

"Hey, Yoongi!" Namjoon chuckled as the little wrapped his arms around him and squeezed.

Namjoon hugged back and glanced up at Jin to say a quick hello.

"Hey," Jin blushes.

He rarely ever blushes over something so simple, but Namjoon just seemed to have that kind of look to him that Jin just couldn't escape.

As Namjoon looked away, Yoongi let go of the hug and climbed into his lap.

"How're you going?" he pipes up, tickling the little's sides and watching the boy chuckle sweetly.

"Good!" He replied plainly.

"Jinnie said Pap- Jiminie is a bad boy though. He was meanie to Yoonie and- and..." he trails off, mood going sour at his response.

"Do you want to tell Joonie what he did?" Namjoon asks, speaking in third person just as Yoongi had done.

Yoongi groans but nods his head.

"He stop being nice and braked up wi' Yoonie. Big Yoonie said stuff to Jiminie and he go'ed crazy at Big Yoonie."

Namjoon's face pales as he listens carefully to he story being told.

"He what?"

Yoongi frowns and covers his ears, preparing for a scream of annoyance.

"Jiminie is bad boy but did no'fing bad!" Yoongi says a little too loudly for his own liking, the employees he didn't know: turning to see what the commotion was about.

"Sowwy," he mumbles and the people get back to work.

These people seemed to be different from the others he was around when Jimin brought him to the office.

These people didn't care that he was there nor that he was a little.

No odd looks we're being thrown at him unless he was being too loud.

Yoongi sat silently in Namjoon's lap as he listened to the sounds of keys being pushed and mouses being clicked.

The occasional soft chatter of two higher-ups was a funny scene.

The noises they made were unintelligible but just enough to be heard from where he sat in comparison to them.

Instead of doing the sensible thing and ignoring it, letting the unknown chatter slide, Yoongi mocks them.

"You flush toilet?"

"No I wiped my nose,"

"Oh you ugly!"

"Yuck! Then I go home to my friends!"

"He the time I wanna go!"

"I'm sorry to bother y'all again,"

Namjoon watches the little who is spacing out into his own world.

Yoongi's elbows are propped up on the desk to the side of his laptop, fingers cupping his chubby cheeks that are stained with pink and dry tears.

"Yoonie, want to get some dinner?"

The little turns around and sits up properly when his name is called.

"M'yuh-huh," Yoongi nods, sliding off Namjoon's lap and waddling over to Seokjin.

"Jinnie! Joonie and Yoonie want din-dins!" he whines, tugging on Seokjin's buttoned sleeves.

Seokjin didn't acknowledge the little who's voice was gradually getting louder until he turned to face him, "hold on, just a moment, Yoonie."

"Joonie!" Yoongi yelled, wanting attention and he got it... from the wrong person- people.

"SHHH!" there was that loud shushing sound, familiar to all that have heard it at least once in their life.

Yoongi frowns and turns away. He's not only being neglected by Jimin but now Namjoon and Seokjin.

Who wants a screaming twenty four year old who acts like a baby - most of the time - anyways?

"Fine!" Yoongi whisper-yells toward the group of slightly annoyed adults who are currently on a mission to ignore him.

He storms down the hall, a pout glued to his lips as he waited for the elevator.

When the doors opened he froze, looked up and stared in awe of the person before him.

"Woah," he says.

"Hey Yoongi! How's it going? Is Jimin here with you? Where's my brother?" Taehyung grins, bombarding the little with questions.

The male is looking around before pushing poor Yoongi back toward the room where Seokjin is assumed to be.

"Hey!" he says, trying to escape the other's grasp.

"Huh?" Taehyung mutters, looking down at the short stack of angry pancakes.

"What do you want, pink?!" Taehyung simply chuckles at Yoongi's mistake.

Taehyung nudges his elder back toward the group of silently working office staff members.

-

I'm a ticking time bomb. Hiding myself away is the only way I can explode in silence.


	38. 38

**38**

Jimin lay in his bed, calmly fiddling with his fingers in his lap.

  
Three days of being on his own. He hasn't contacted anyone. He hasn't even gone outside the room for god's sakes.

  
"God... I should get up and do something. I feel like shit," the young man groans, looking at himself in the reflection casted by his phone.

  
"Is it bad that I miss him?" He pouts, throwing his phone across the room and watching as it bounces off the carpet and into the wall.

  
The phone lands face down. Jimin rolls off his bed, lands on the floor and army crawls to his phone.

  
Jimin sighs and mutters nonchalantly, "thank god it's not broken."

  
"Who gives a damn Jimin," he laughs, throwing his face toward the ground and knocking his knees together. He curls himself into a ball on the floor and his laughter dies out.

  
The room is left in silence. Not even he could hear himself think. His mind turned into mush as he rolled over onto his stomach.

 

His world looks blank as his mind warps away from reality.

  
An empty world of nothing.

  
Just Jimin walking in a dark room on a dimly lit pavement that stretches to the boundaries that don't even exist.

  
-

  
"Park ChimChim is a f'eif!"

  
Yoongi babbles, clapping his hands when the character on the screen jumps and makes it to the other side.

  
"Hey Jin, isn't stealing just filthy freeloading?"

  
Seokjin freezes, hands holding the bottle of warmed milk tightly.

  
Namjoon saunters over, grabbing the older's hips and smirking.

  
"Then I guess you're a filthy freeloader," the male caresses the older's waist with his thumbs.

  
Yoongi giggled to himself as he watched from behind the archway that lead into the kitchen.

  
Seokjin's face scrunches and the boy becomes puzzled by the statement, "why?"

  
"Because you stole my heart," Namjoon says confidence oozing out of his words.

  
"Namjoon! Don't say things you don't mean!"

  
"That's really cute though," Namjoon chuckles at the flustered latter, raising one hand and cupping his cheek gently.

  
"You're beautiful, flower," Yoongi tiptoes away, back into the living room.

  
"Stop! I just told you not to say things you don't mean!"

  
"But I mean it! You're so gorgeous and I can't help but fall in love with you. Seokjin, I don't know how you feel but-,"

  
"Say it. I dare you."

  
Yoongi peeks over the edge of the couch, eyes wandering until they spot the two adults kissing passionately in the kitchen.

  
As they break they huff, both out of breath and embarrassed.

  
"Kim Seokjin, will you go out with me? Oh would you please become my boyfriend?" Namjoon drops dramatically to his knees and holds the latter's hands tightly.

  
Yoongi didn't know that in less than a minute he was half way back to the kitchen already.

  
"Flower, I love you so much. So many years working with you, flirting and messing around with you? Please, tell me what I want to hear."

  
"I- of- of course!" Seokjin stutters, gobsmacked and tearing up at the sudden romantic gesture.

  
Yoongi's smile slowly fades as he begins daydreaming about how that could be him and Jimin if their relationship started like everyone else's.

  
"It's all Yoonie fault," the little grouches, padding his way over to the couch with a sour face before plonking down on the soft cushions.

  
The little's mind slowly slipped away, mind blanking and falling into the darkness.

  
An empty world of nothing.

  
Just Yoongi walking in a dark room on a dimly lit pavement that stretches to the boundaries that don't even exist.


	39. 39

**January 1st.**

Jimin sighs, eyes scanning the bleak wardrobe he holds his - casual - clothes in.

"I don't have anything to wear?" he stumbles over his own feet, catching himself on the wall.

"If only- No, Yoongi doesn't exist," he chuckles, stumbling out of his room, into the bathroom and pulling an unwashed dress shirt from the dryer.

He tucks the crinkled and dirty white shirt into his black slacks before rushing to the front door of his apartment and messily shoving his shoes on his sock-covered feet.

He races down the stairs, almost tripping down the fourth flight.

As he reaches the lobby his feet carry him toward the doors, breaking free from the cage of his stuffy apartment.

Taehyung beeps his fancy Lamborghini Gallardo's horn. Jimin smiles brightly, waves and runs right to the passenger's side door.

He jumps in, straps the seatbelt over his front and Taehyung swerves back into the street, facing the busy morning traffic of Seoul.

"Good morning," Taehyung smiles, tapping the steering wheel with his thumbs.

"Morning. Let me tell you about my weird ass dream I had last night," the young male with bright blue hair says, getting comfortable in the plush leather seat he's on.

"Too many drinks at the New Year's party?" Taehyung replies, giggling at his own joke as he awaits his friend's response.

Jimin snorts, looking out the window and propping his chin up on his palm.

His mind drifted back a few hours, distracting him for the while until they arrive at their destination.

The thought of the dark haired, pale skinned, small and fragile male he dreamt of the previous night dawned on him.

Why did the male seem so familiar and personal, yet so far away and detached from his reality?

Jimin started humming as he daydreamed and recollected his memories of the night before.

The name, the face, the dream itself was so realistic it didn't feel right after he woke up.

The gut feeling of something off in his world was pushed away but slowly bubbling over and out of him like an unattended, over-boiled pot of water.

His eyes snapped to the features of Taehyung's godly face. "Tae," he says, coming out of his daydream.

When his friend gave him a hum of acknowledgement he continued to speak, "I had a really weird dream last night. I'll have to explain it to you when we're on our break."

Taehyung simply hummed again and nodded his head. The familiar sight of the tall building towering over the people in cars and people on the streets signalled that the boys had arrived.

"God, a whole two days of doing nothing at my cramped apartment and I'm already back in hell for it," Jimin jokes, nudging Taehyung before opening the door to get out of the parked car.

"So today we have three shoots. First one, you're modeling with Jihyun. She'll be a bit sassy but you're allowed to bitch about her later." Taehyung states, beginning his usual 'Jimin this is your schedule' rant for the morning as they dawdle towards the entrance of the skyscraper.

"Then you have to be the photographer's assistant. Taemin will advise you to be careful as soon as you get in the-"

"Taemin is going to be there?"

"Yes, now shut up and don't interrupt me," Taehyung scoffs, snorting right after and hugging his best friend with one arm, dragging him inside the building he owns.

"Sorry boss," Jimin chalks up, giggling as they enter and smile at Leola in reception. 

"Leola, what's Jimin's schedule today?" Taehyung asks the petrified new employee, she shuffles through the files on the computer and Jimin watches as Taehyung taps his fingers impatiently on the counter.

"Uh- Photoshoot, Photography, uh- underwear modeling and-... and-..." Jimin smiles, nodding her on and notifying her to keep going.

Taehyung stands with a grin, watching his friend listen to the receptionist.

"A n-nude and nude clothing photoshoot," she finishes, blushing as she reads the last one out to the pair.

"Taehyung! You promised you'd never make me do that until I'm comfortable!" Jimin screeches, slapping his bestie and pinching his cheeks like he's a little kid.

"Ah! Stop! Jimin no! Not my cheeks!"

"God. I hope you have a nice day, Leola! Work hard, see you at lunch!" Jimin smiles and waves to the stunned woman. She waves gently and Jimin turns, hooking Taehyung's head in a headlock then proceeding to drag the male to the elevator.

The boys chatter loudly in the elevator as they await the thirty-first floor.

When the time came, Taehyung waved his buddy goodbye and watched Jimin stroll out of the elevator and into his first job for the day; a shoot with his least favourite person in the company.

"Jihyun," he bows to the plastic faced woman. The woman smirks, walking over in her six inch high heels that were way too loud for his liking.

"So today, we're wearing some gross Gucci clothes for the front of  _Time_ 's newest magazine"

"Gucci is the best. Fuck off Karen," Jimin retorts, firing back an immediate diss that felt so bittersweet.

"Just get in the goddamn clothes and be on with it," he sighs, picking at his nails as he sasses the woman.

"Mr Park? Your outfit is here!" an unknown staff member calls out, whisking the boy away and into the changerooms.

As Jimin walks out into the bright lights of the setup, the hair on his neck stands on end.

"Jimin!" Jihyun smiles, waving at him with a cheesy smile plastered on her face.

She always seemed so fake with her plastic surgery and constant smiling.

Jimin never liked the woman from the day they met.

"Ew. Don't you dare be like that with me." His harsh tone makes the woman's jaw drop.

Her mouth was so wide Jimin snickered as he imagined a fly or two flying inside and sliding down her throat before she could spit them out.

"Close your mouth and model, rat," he spat, getting up on his pedestal and posing for the photographer who was laughing at his common antics.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \---
> 
> HEY EVERYONE! I'M HERE! thank you all soooo much for your patience! I'm on 2 weeks break after this week ends!! woo! more writing for you guys! I also want to thank you all for 30K READS! Hoooolyyyy shieeeeet guys.... my eyes were very sweaty when i looked at that for the first time ;)
> 
> I luv y'all


	40. 40

**40**

Jimin groaned from annoyance, the photographer was so slow with his photos. Jimin was used to quick bursts of photos taken in less than ten minutes.

It had been an hour since he started posing with another male in the nude. Twenty photos in an hour.

"Are you fucking serious!?" he snapped, clapping his hands and watching as a very flustered woman comes racing over with a robe for him to wear.

"God fucking damn it! Why should... this kid and  _I_  stand here -  _NUDE_  - for you to take only twenty photos in an hour!?" Jimin stomped his feet, angered at the trainee who almost dropped the camera twice in the first ten minutes of the shoot.

He didn't bother looking up at the poor uni student to know that the poor boy was more embarrassed about the times than the fact Jimin and another male were nude in front of him.

"I'm talking to Taehyung about this..." He sassed, rolling his eyes dramatically and striding toward the door.

"W-wait! Mr Park!" the voice of the young male echoed in Jimin's ears, forcing the model to turn around and yell angrily, "what!?"

The kid froze, tears welling up in his eyes. "I-I'm really sorry. Please d-don't tell Mr Kim," the student whined, reaching out to Jimin as if in a TV drama.

"Ugh whatever. You won't lose anything important."

"Thank you so much, Mr Park!"

Jimin smiled and nodded gently at the relieved photographer in training.

"Just don't expect to be completely off the hook," he smirked as he turned back around, walking away with a smug expression and a sassy style in his hips.

The young male watched the elevator doors close in front of him. He sighed and ruffled his hair, messing it up a bit as he got ready to end the day.

The shaken staff members watching as he disappears from their sights.

He checked his phone that he demanded was put in his robe before the session started.

"Six thirty!? Really!?" he gawks, the numbers printed in big, bold, white text.

"I'm missing out on Seokjin's party?!" the model crumples to the floor, defeated that he's been missing out on thirty minutes of a party Taehyung's brother is throwing in their  _mansion_.

"What if Taehyung's waiting for me?" Jimin screams, his voice echoes back into his ears and he flinches.

"That was dumb, Diminie," he mutters to himself, smacking his forehead with his palm.

The elevator dings signalling for Jimin to get out, he proceeds to waltz through the corridor until he lands in front of the door to his office.

"Okay, sassy clothing... sassy clothing," the boy mutters to himself as he shuffles through the clothes in his walk-in closet stuffed into the already crammed office.

In no time at all Jimin had picked out and put on a sparkling blue suit, black shoes and a matching blue tie.

Right after, he raced out of his office, through the rest of the building and stormed over to Taehyung with a huff.

"I'm late!" he exclaims, a pained expression tugging on his face muscles.

They climb in the luxurious car without a word after that.

Speeding through the streets while still staying under the speed limits, Taehyung and Jimin finally arrive at the mansion, driving into the designated parking spot and the boys jumped out.

The obnoxious, pulsating music and shouting coming from inside the house was heard from the streets even with the windows up.

The excitement of the insiders was as intoxicating as alcohol, and they weren't even inside.

Jimin and Taehyung looked at each other, "how many people did your brother invite exactly?"

"Um... A little over two thousand?" the latter replies, brushing his silver hair out of his face before walking toward the entrance and smiling at the bodyguards standing at the door.

As Jimin appeared behind him he looked up and also smiled at the bodyguards who put their hands out immediately.

His expression dropped, his jaw slacked and eyes bulging from his head. "Rude? Taehyung!"

"Um... He's with me, might not want to make this one angry, boys."

Jimin sneered at the two males who stopped him and walked past with a sassy look in his eyes.

"Taehyungie! Jimin, you made it!" another male recognised to be Seokjin called out to them over the bass-boosted dubstep song.

"Hey hyung, how have you been?" Taehyung smiles, bro hugging his brother before releasing him and walking away without listening to the response.

"Welp... Hi Seokjin! Nice to see you again!" Jimin grins, shaking the older's hand with a firm grip.

"Hey kiddo! Go on. Go have fun, enjoy yourself and go drink," Seokjin nods, patting the younger's back and pushing him off into the wild jungle for a party.

Jimin begins to parade through the crowd of strangers. Wherever he moved he was being jostled about by the arms of random people dancing.

One hand from a random girl happened to smack him on the ass, Jimin kept walking although furious at the accidental action.

Finally, he made it to the bar. He pulled out a stool and climbed up on it, huffing once he got his butt on the top.

He looked up and over at the bartender to his right. "Damn," he whispered, looking away at the guy.

"Have you been served yet, sir?" His eyes trail up at the feminine voice, locking with her's in an instant.

Her chest was more than exposed, a black corset and a black bra definitely gave Jimin the vibes that this woman was also a hooker.

"Hello, no I haven't. I would like a martini please," he smiled, tapping the table and watching as she walks away to make the drink.

"I don't even drink much," he whispers to himself once again.

He sat patiently, glancing around the golden embroidered walls and furniture. Seokjin and Taehyung were surely the richest of all here.

After the girl came back with his drink, Jimin got up and thanked her before parading off into the crowd again.

He walked through the main party area, stopping by the sight of a young man with dark clothes and dyed blond hair.

He paused, turned and begun walking toward the man sitting grumpily in the corner.

As he got closer the male snapped his eyes up and caught a hold on Jimin.

Even in the darkly lit corner his eyes shone with emotion, something Jimin had never seen before in anyone.

Jimin took one more step forward, "fuck off."

His jaw dropped, feeling like his head was just crushed into the ground by this mere biting feeling in his heart.

"I'm sorry?"


	41. 41

**41**

"What don't you understand?"

"Uh-,"

"I said fuck off!" Jimin nodded silently stumbling back into some people on accident, tripping and landing on his backside.

"Hey!" he called, getting back on his feet to see some people had been laughing at him.

He waltzed away with a huff. "Why do I have to be so clumsy?" his fingers drag through his blue hair as he climbs the staircase mobbed with drunks.

He staggered his way up the hall and tumbled into a room on his right after he tripped over his own feet.

What he saw shocked him.

A sobbing male in the corner with two guys whipping his legs and face with their belts.

"Uh-" Jimin stuttered, wondering if this was a kink or the kid was actually in trouble.

"Get out," one of them said, turning around but continuing to whip the young adult.

The poor, pale boy in the corner looked up with daring eyes.

"Help," he mouthed. It was Yoongi.

Jimin marched forward and powering over to the shaking guy in the corner towered over by the other two men.

"No. You get out before I call for the owner of this place, Seokjin."

"Shit yeah you will," one of them chuckles, halting his actions for a moment.

"No way. Get out kid, leave us alone!" the other huffs, turning to push Jimin back and he stumbles again, crashing into the bed behind him and feeling the wind being knocked out of him.

"I'm not the one who's going to be leaving. You two are," Jimin announces, getting back up and sorting himself out.

The two push and shove him until he's back out in the hallway with the other drunks. The two slam the door and Jimin's locked out.

He whips out his phone, calling Taehyung.

Taehyung picks up eventually, the screams of Yoongi - the boy in the dream - filling Jimin's ears and making shivers crawl down his spine.

"Hey... Chimin?" Tae slurs, obviously had too much to drink.

"Tae! What's your brother's number?"

"Uh... I dunno!"  
  
"Then where could I find him?"

"Probably at the b-bar or i-in the f-front yard?"

"Thanks, see you later," Jimin chimes, running down the stairs and tumbling back into the mass of people that you were in a few minutes ago.

"Seokjin!"

"Kim Seokjin!" he exclaimed, shoving past the touchy whores on the dance floor to help someone in need.

"Kim Seokjin!" Jimin yells, finding the familiar shoulders at the bar.

The older turns around at the sound of his name and smiles as he sees Jimin approach him.

"What's wrong?" he questions, face dropping at the sight of Jimin's angry snarl.

"There's a... guy being whipped in one of the rooms upstairs. Please help." Jimin begs, pulling on Seokjin's hands firmly.

"Okay. Okay, hold on," he says, slipping off the stool and following the distressed male to the location of abuse.

"In here."

The door is kicked down by Jin, the two storm in and the men from earlier turn around with a smirk.

"Thought backup could help your pathetic ass friend here?" one snickers, turning to attack them.

"Boys!" Seokjin screams, two men from outside storm in in black uniforms.

"We do not tolerate abuse in this house. If you dare enter my house again I will shove you both in Jail." Seokjin roars, his handsome face not looking so handsome as the bulked up guards proceed to carry the two criminals out of the room.

The sobbing young adult still hiding in the corner out of fear.

"Hey," Jimin says softly, walking over and sitting down cross-legged and in front of the horrified boy.

"Hey!" Jimin says, the wailing calming slightly as he looks up into Jimin's eyes and recognises him.

His eyes scan the milk skin of the boy in his dreams. The smooth skin now tattered and bruised from the belts.

"Are you alright? Do you need something like a hug or a phone to call someone?"

The arms of the boy swoosh around his neck, the bruised and bloodied victim sobbing loudly as he leans into Jimin's suit to cry.

"Shhh," Jimin says, cautiously wrapping his arms around the boy's back and hugging him tightly.

Jimin slides his hands down slowly, glancing over at Seokjin and smiling.

"Thanks for the help," he mutters, gliding his hands down to the boy's bruised legs and picking him up.

Jimin quickly places him in his lap and fixes their bodies to one another's.

"Shhhh," Jimin whispers, watching Jin parade out and lock them in the room with warnings for the other party goers to not go in.

"You're safe," Jimin whispers, rubbing gentle circles on the stranger's back.

"A-are th-ey going to c-come back?" the stranger questions, releasing Jimin from the hug and sniffling away his tears.

Jimin chuckles, shaking his head before speaking softly, "not unless they want to go to jail."

The stranger with the bleach blonde hair smiles softly, fiddling with his fingers and glancing down, away from Jimin's strong gaze.

"Do you know who I am?" Jimin dares to ask, watching the young male blush intensely.

"Uh..." Yoongi whispers, shyly looking up and catching and holding the eye contact.

"I- I do?" he mutters, voice so quiet Jimin has to politely ask what he had said.

"I think I do. B-but the reason is s-stupid," he mumbles, fiddling with his fingers and glancing away again.

"No! T-tell me," Jimin exclaims, voice calming when he sees the stranger flinch and bare his arms to protect himself.

"Please?" he whispers, challenging the body to dance in the dark with a beast of unknown madness.

"I- I dreamt of you last night."


	42. 42

**42**

"I- I dreamt of you last night."

The one with the fluffy blonde hair whispers, protecting his chest with his knees and holding his knees with his arms.

"I- I dreamt of you too, last night I mean."

The young male stares up in wonder, a small smirk on his face.

"Butterfly...." Jimin sings, the second main thing he remembers from the whole crazy dream.

"Like a butterfly..." Yoongi replies, looking at the stranger in confusion.

"You do remember me," Jimin grins, locking eyes with the man of his dreams and daring to move closer to the shy boy.

"I- I don't know you in real life! Not- not in real life..." the older calls, pushing his head into his knees, sobbing gently and running his fingers through his hair.

"Now you do. We met magically in a dream. I just saved your life. This must mean something special!"

Jimin sits back on his heels, reaching his hand out for the younger and waiting for a response.

"Here." Jimin says, watching the young man raise his head and cautiously grab his hand.

The two join hands and Jimin stands up, pulling the smaller with him and barging out of the room, hand in hand and smiling like idiots.

Jimin turned his head back as they carefully shoved past the other party goers and down the stairs, through the dance floor and passed the bar to the front door.

Yoongi let go and waited as Jimin opened the door. Jimin noticed the tension in the latter's shoulders and reached for his hand once again.

"Let's go. I'll take you to my apartment," Jimin beamed, dragging the bruised boy out and waved at the blank faced guards.

"Bye! Tell Seokjin and Taehyung I said thank you for inviting me!" he calls, bowing quickly before running away with Yoongi in tow.

The two adults ran and ran until their legs were jelly like and couldn't hold them up any longer.

Yoongi slowed, taking Jimin; the more athletic of the two, with him. "Are you tired?" Jimin asked with a heavy puff of air.

"No... no shit," he laughs, holding himself up with his hands on his knees as he heaved for air.

"Isn't your hand sore?" Jimin asked, looking at the blood patches transferred by Yoongi's open wound on his left hand.

The other shook his head, smiling a tight-lipped smile to show how much it didn't hurt... even if it really did.

Jimin stood up straight again, offering his bloodied hand to Yoongi and smirking, "we're almost at the bus stop. We'll catch the last bus in time if we keep running."

"Do we have to keep running?" the older complained, rolling his eyes dramatically and standing up in a crooked pose.

"Don't do that... you look like a zombie," Jimin whines, holding his hands up in front of him and pulling a face, laughing.

Eventually he drops his hands and sighs, checking the time on his phone and his eyes widen.

"Quick, get on my back right now or keep running. We got to go!" Jimin says, squatting down and waiting for a second when he feels two hands press against his shoulders.

The warmth of the elder's body suffocates Jimin and he smiles in delight, wrapping the smaller male's legs around his waist and standing up with a wail.

"This will take some getting used to," he whispers, fixing the way Yoongi was on his back before beginning to walk forward.

"Hold on," Jimin smirks, taking off in a sprint and darting for the bus stop.

-

The bus rolls around the corner, Jimin panting and goggling at Yoongi who was swinging his legs happily as he sat on the metal bench.

He watches as the older placed his hand down on the bench, removing it slightly as he flinched at the sting of his wound.

Jimin frowned and looked away, down at his ruined blue suit.

"So, what's your name?"

"Yoongi."

"I'm Jimin."

"I know."

The bus rolled to a stop; the tired looking bus driver sighed as he opened the doors for the two gleeful men waiting for him.

"Two please," Jimin says, handing over a twenty and leaves his hand out for the change.

Yoongi steps on anxiously behind him, wobbling as the bus takes off.

Jimin strolls down the aisle, looking at all the free seats as if they were many types of delicious foods he could pick from.

Yoongi's soft feet padded behind him to stay with him

The bus slowed, the two still not seated. Jimin had been holding on to the railing, whereas Yoongi? Not so much.

The bruised and tired boy trips, the force of the bus pushing him further until he lands face first in the back of Jimin's blue suit.

"S-sorry! I'm so sorry!" Yoongi exclaims, tumbling back and looking down at the floor in embarrassment.

"It's ok," Jimin laughs, turning to face the boy and grabbing his hand gently, "just be careful and hold on next time."

"W-will do," Yoongi whispers with a snarky smile engraved on his stiff, stone like face.

Jimin sits, scooting over and patting the seat beside him at the back of the bus. The bus takes off again and Yoongi topples over, landing on the seat with a quiet thud.

"You okay?" Jimin smiles, looking at the pale boy.

"Mhm," he murmurs, nodding gently and looking out the windows. A small yawn escapes the little and he covers his mouth with his hand to stop it.

"It will take a while to get back to mine, so if you're tired you can go to sleep. I'll wake you up when we're there."

He nods at Jimin once again, resting his head against the head of the seat.

Head eventually slipping and toppling on to Jimin's shoulder to rest as he falls into a deep slumber.

The smaller body falls slowly, dropping into Jimin's lap and the older adjusts his legs so they sit up on the other seats beside them.

Jimin smiles, thinking of what he just experienced. It's not how he thought his day would go but it was better than expected.


	43. 43

**43**

Ik y'all are hella confused and angry at me but it's ok,,, I promise I'll explain!!!

-

Yoongi jumped awake, looking up and making direct eye contact with Jimin as the bus rolls over a speed bump.

He sits up nervously, fixing his blood matted hair and sighing as he notices the mess he's made on Jimin.

"Sorry," he pipes up, clearing his throat and sighing as he looks out the window.

"We're almost at my place. If you're not too tired then, can we talk? Like... talk about what's going on?" Jimin inquires, struggling to stop staring at the stranger.

The elder of the two nods, still staring out at the city life he's never been able to see at this hour, on a bus.

Hiding his excitement, Yoongi scoots over to a far seat, pressing his hand gently against the glass, making sure his wounds don't touch.

The sparkle in his eyes attracted so much attention from the model.

Poor Jimin couldn't take his eyes off the smaller man.

His cute proportions and soft face. The way he spoke with a deep voice but was really quite charming.

He could just wrap the guy up in a tortilla and call him a burrito.

He could carry this man in his arms and walk around the world over a billion times with him and only then  _begin_  to give up.

His heart stammered in his chest as he imagined how Yoongi would react to his apartment.

Would the apartment be just as it seemed in his dream? Or would it be different to what his mind showed him?

Was the dream even a dream or was it an alternate universe? Why did it happen? Why was it connected to him and Yoongi?

What was the  _real_ reality? What things have these two experienced that are "real"?

And that was all it took for them to realise.

Jimin shook Yoongi, the older male waking up in a confused daze. "W-what's wrong?" he stammered, staring up at Jimin's worried, paling face as he spoke in a broken voice.

He had been staring out into space and daydreaming for too long, same goes for Jimin.

"We're not in the real world..."

"We what? You must be delusional," Yoongi says, looking back out the window and trying to ignore the boy's dramatic story.

"No. Yoongi I'm serious. WAKE UP!"

"Excuse me?"

"Well... Think about it! We had this messed up dream, met again in a broken society that feels so familiar. This situation feels...."

Jimin's voice cuts off, his face straining as he contemplates continuing his justifications.

"Feels... what, Jimin?" Yoongi says, glowering at his handsome face.

"Old..."

The inaudible whisper is said louder, bouncing in and lingering inside Yoongi's sensitive ears?

"Old..."

"What does 'this situation feels old' mean? Jimin? Why are you being such a weirdo?" Yoongi expresses, showing his distaste for the antics of the younger.

"Yoongi you can't feel it? We've done this countless of times before. Every time we die it resets. I don't feel bad after hearing that your family was fucked up anymore because I've heard it a  _million_ times! Probably so many more!"

"What? You're insane! Get away from me!" Yoongi cries, standing up and stumbling away, heading toward the front of the bus, Jimin walking briskly behind him.

"Yoongi!"

"Min Yoongi! Listen to me!"

They had only taken a few rocky steps from the back seats before Yoongi turned around with tears in his eyes, pooling and about to overflow.

"Doesn't this all feel just a little fucked up?"

"Doesn't it feel like we're doing something again?"

"Doesn't it feel like-"

"Yes."

"Like its a dream... Like this isn't us anymore..." Yoongi finished for him.

The older sighs, terrified of what's to come. If this wasn't his real world and it wasn't Jimin's either... where was it?

-

I feel bad... I feel like I've baited y'all like the clown I am.

I said this would be a lovely little cutesy Little Space book but it's so much more.

I said the plot finally began ages ago but here's where it really starts.

 **I'm sorry**   **it**   **took so long**  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Also happy birthday Jiminie


	44. 44

**44**

Jimin opens his eyes dramatically, sucking in a large breath of stale air. Something sharp was poking his neck and he jolted forward at the feeling.

"God!" he cried. The thin needle of metal shining with his blood. It took him a second to realise where he was. Stuck in a glass tank, bones and grime stuck on the poorly tiled, white floor under him.

The tank seemed to swallow him whole. His oxygen mask stuck to his face via tubes protruding from the left side of the paper thin material.

The white tubes, glistening with droplets of unknown, coloured liquids connected at the base of the tank on the metal casing of the floor.

Jimin glanced up, ignoring the cylindrical prison cell he was in, suffocating as something got caught in his throat. He choked out a soft sob, glancing around and taking in his twisted reality.

He stretched his hand back, cradling his nape with his hand until he realised what was going on. When he removed his hand he could see the red, live giving liquid trickling and spread across his palm.

"Ah shit."

His voice cracked slightly and he cleared his throat carefully. He wipes his hand on his pants, the soft, black fabric immediately soaking up the red colour and staining in a patch of darkness.

His eyes peek back up and scan the room once more, really taking in the surroundings he has to work with.

Crushed bones scattered and creating their own tiled like flooring over the original white tiles.

Just like what he happened to be standing on also.

 Dried and darkened blood stains stuck to the plain, white walls marked with scratches and dents.

What had happened?

"I need to get out," he whispers, glancing around the room to see if there'd be anything at all to help him escape.

He huffs, punching and banging on the thick glass, even attempting to break the end of the needle off the wall to use as an emergency escape.

Emergency escape.

Jimin's eyes trace the lining of the tank, scanning carefully to see any signs of a button or clasp he can unlatch.

A shining red button appears in his view.

His arm burns as he crouches down and sticks his hand through the hole and only just placing his fingers on the end, frantically slamming the red plastic down.

His eyes follow as a broken alarm sounds wearily, the creaky sound of it's warning barely even a warning as the glass and metal part from the floor, releasing Jimin and setting him  _free._

Reaching up and grabbing a hold of his oxygen mask, he rips it off.

A slow breath out is calming but the attempt to breathe in is horrifyingly painful.

The minimal levels of air surging into his lungs is like claustrophobia.

Suffocating slowly in regret and fear.

He quickly slips the mask back on, coughing and spurring as he gasps for a proper breath.

The whole ten seconds felt as if he was drowning. The water being the oxygen-less air and the feelings being the exact same.

He smiled, feeling his lungs inflate calmly. "That's how it should feel."

"Note to self; don't remove the mask." His eyes shine as they catch sight of a light plastered to the wall.

His feet shuffled through the debris on the floor kicking up clouds of dust that accumulated over time.

"This is disgusting," he comments, scrunching his face up in disgust and trying not to gag.

He stumbled over to the machine across the other side of the room that kept his mask on his face.

Several small bottles with labels that read; OXYGEN! were displayed under layers of dirt and pieces of glass.

"What the hell happened here? Ew!" Jimin raises a bottle and sucks in a breath, unscrewing the cap slightly and breaking the mask from it's tubing, replacing the end with the half opened bottle.

The bottle was shoved in his back pocket along with more bottles he retrieved and shoved in his pants.

The end seemed to screw in perfectly and Jimin grinned at the discovery. His eyes locked on the door handle as he stormed his way over courageously and busted the rusty door open.

A puff of dust whirled into the air and floated towards him. His hands flapped crazily as he fanned it away.

"Ew- ew- ew- ew!" he repeated, glancing away and throwing a hand out to cover the decayed body of a dead mouse.

He walked the other way, treading lightly and stepping past rubble fallen through the roof.

The slight rays of delicately hidden sunlight peer through the holes in the ceiling.

He passed a few open doors that lead to nowhere.

A while of trailing down the corridor got him closer and closer to a corner.

As he turned the corner he entered another hallway, sighing, he kept moving.

Something under him crunched loudly, causing the poor male to go flying forward in a sprint.

He didn't bother to turn back and see what it was, he simply kept running until he stumbled upon a closed door on his right.

He walked over carefully, pulling the door toward his frame and waiting for it to break open just like his did.

He had no clue how far he was from the room he was in originally but it didn't matter now.

The explorer found something and he wasn't about to pass it up for his own safety.

His eyes closed when another twirl of dust covered him and he fanned it away.

Feet stomping, one after the other, Jimin's back stiffened as he entered the room.

His eyes now focused in the darkness of the room before him.

Another tank sat on the right side of the room, a pale body stuck inside that seemed vaguely familiar.

He looked around, noticing more bottles with the oxygen labels attached.

"I need him," Jimin whispers, contemplating whether he should wake him up or leave him behind and take the bottles.

"I can't leave him!"

Jimin strides over, banging his hands on the glass and screaming as loud as he can.

"Wake up! Please wake up!" the more he begged the more lonely he felt.

The creeping feeling of never being able to wake up the stranger ate at him.

His hands pried at the glass, finger prints marking the outside.

Jimin bent forward, leaning his head against the glass and sighing.

"I need you to wake up," he groans and simply steps back.


	45. 45

**45**

His eyes scan for something to break the tank with.

The needle stabbed into the back of the male's neck gave him the creeps knowing the same thing was in his neck only a few minutes ago.

Moving on, his mind travelled far from his body, thinking of what will happen once he - somehow - breaks this man free from the tank.

What will he be like? Who is this man? Does he know why they're here?

"Ah! Jimin focus! You're here to get this guy out not daydream!" he groans and smacks himself in the forehead with his palm.

He wipes his face with the same hand, rolling his eyes after.

"Ugh," something crunches under his foot and he looks down.

His eyes widen when he sees a metal pole, all chipped and rusted but sharp on one end.

"Perfect! Now just make yourself useful and get this guy out," he point out simply to himself.

He raises his hands, holding on tightly to the metal cylinder.

A loud roar escapes his mouth as he begins to bash the sharp end of the pole against the thick glass.

A small crack appears after several tries. Unfortunately Jimin had become weak from using the heavy object and decided for himself it was best to try rest for a while.

He kicked at the floor, clearing what he could before adjusting his mask and sitting down on the ground.

"Ew," he cried out, a cockroach running by his feet casually like he wasn't even present in the room.

He flinched when he heard a sound.

Something was going to happen.

No. It already did.

"Ah!" a loud scream alerted Jimin. He looked up, not knowing where the scream came from.

Jimin didn't make that sound, did he?

His eyes caught another pair, both pairs widening with curiosity.

"Wh-who are you?" the pale one comments, still and frigid with fear.

"M-my name is Jimin. Park Jimin."

A silence rose between the pair and it became extremely awkward for Jimin as the one inside the tank stared him up and down as if he was a snack.

"Uh... what's your name?" 

A smirk appeared on the stranger's lips. Jimin frowned at the missing knowledge to what that smirk could mean.

"You'll find out one day, Jimin."

Jimin froze, holding his breath unintentionally as he listened to the stranger speaking with a deep voice he so desired to hear more of.

"Err... okay. J-just a warning... there's a metal needle in your neck and it will bleed for like five minutes and stop. You just have to move forward." Jimin relays his knowledge from his own experience.

His eyes trail from the man's face down to his mask. The same tubing was connected to a machine on the other side of the room, behind Jimin and in front of the stranger.

"What sorry?" the man replied, blinking and crossing his arms.

"Um... just move forward and turn around." Jimin says quietly, watching as the skeptical guy walks one step forward and yelps.

His hands immediately reach for the back of his neck in despair.

"How the f- fuck did you know that?" he asks in disgust, expecting Jimin to tell him he set it up.

"I..." he can't finish that sentence, the thought of him being inside a tank like this stranger for who knows how long haunts him.

He has no purpose. His mind is blank and all he knows is his name, age and other basic things like how to read, write, speak, etc.

"Did you do this to me? Do you know why I'm in here? Why aren't you in one of these too?"

The stranger scowls at the traumatised Jimin.

"Please... I don't know anything either. It's hard enough that I've experienced.... I've experienced it once myself."

His face drops, so does Jimin's.

"Sorry. I didn't know," the pale one replies.

It takes the boys a moment but for once they finally take each other's appearances in.

Jimin, sitting on the floor in black, ripped skinny jeans.

A tight, black button up that fits his form perfectly, sitting pretty on his torso.

His soft brown hair curved gorgeously around his delicate, sculpted and chiseled face. 

The way his plump lips were pulled between his pearly white teeth made him look extremely irresistible.

His soft, dark brown eyes shimmering under the little light available in the room.

The chub of his cheeks drawing out a soft expression he was sure only Jimin held.

This man was everything he wanted and wanted to be.

On the other hand, Jimin couldn't help but stare at the mysterious figure behind the glass.

His fluffy looking, white poof of hair sitting on the top of his head seemed so soft to touch and Jimin just wanted to reach out and run his hands through the ends.

The pale skin, slim yet strong physique holding a taut white shirt against his chest.

The camo jacket he was wearing pulled life into the seemingly dead body.

Similar, jeans with rips in the knee and a belt across his stomach that made his waist seem tiny.

Soft cheeks with stern eyes and a sharp jawline.

A soft pair of lips and a boopable nose.

Just what he needed, wanted to be.

"So..." the two paused, laughing at the coincidence of them saying something at the same time.

Jimin's eyes sparkled at the unnamed acquaintance as he smiled and showed his teeth and gums as an angelic sound escaped his chest.

"How do I get out of here?"


	46. 46

**46**

"Uh... I- I really don't know how." Jimin sighs, racking his brain for an answer to the stranger's question.

The other sits down and Jimin notices a red colour trickling down the side of the boy's soft face.

A wave of cringe washes over him as the colour rolls down and onto his lips.

"You have blood on your lips," Jimin frowns, scowling at the way the man suddenly licks the substance off his flesh like a vampire would.

"What are you? A vampire or something?" Jimin laughs sarcastically, not liking the smirk on the guy's face.

Again, this kind of smirk could mean anything.

"Not unless you want me to be," he says simply, looking around after to hide the blush creeping up on his pale cheeks.

"Wait!" Jimin jumps up, landing perfectly on his feet and smiles.

The one in the tank glances over at the brown haired beauty.

"Tell me your name and I'll tell you how you can get out,"

"Are you insane!?"

"Uh... maybe? How am I supposed to know if I'm the crazy one?"

Jimin smirks, fighting the cheeky laughter in his chest from bursting out and startling the latter male.

The blonde mutters something under his breath and he sighs before looking up and smiling slightly.

"I refuse to tell you my name... but for now just call me Suga," the blonde smiles with his eyes and Jimin returns the polite gesture.

"Ok, Sugar it is," Jimin grins, winking at the doll-like figure behind the glass.

"N-no, it's... S-U-G-A not S-U-G-A-R. No 'ar' sound."

"I'm sticking with Sugar, pretty boy."

"Now. You see that red button on your..." he pauses and holds up his hands, making an 'L' and a backwards 'L' to check, "right?"

The one who asked to be called Yoongi nods, mask hitting the glass as he bends down to reach for it.

Jimin leans over, stumbling to the side because he bent too far.

Yoongi sighs heavily as the tank creaks with exhaustion, breaking open and letting him out.

"Finally!" he groans, stretching his arms and back, squatting down and cracking his knees.

Jimin scrunches his face up in disgust and his lips form a pout.

"Take one of these."

"What's this?"

Jimin doesn't answer as he follows the tubing to Yoongi's mask down to the floor.

Just before his eyes hit the floor, his hand grabs at the end and tugs.

The tubing flies free from under the mess.

"Take in a breath."

As he had done before, on his own mask, ripped off the end and shoved one of the bottles on the end, screwing in the cap and passing it over to the male.

"Here. Keep it in your jacket or pants. Don't bother taking the mask off 'cause I'm sure you'll suffocate."

Yoongi scowled and snatched the bottle from the latter's grip.

"Ugh... You're so weird... Let's get out of here, if we can."

Jimin nodded and lead the way out of the dimly lit room. "Where do we go first?"

"Don't know."

"Well that's helpful!"

"I know, right?"

"Yeah..."

The two stood awkwardly in the hallway, glancing around and taking in all the features of the place they were in.

"Should we look around?" Jimin questions, voice soft and gentle.

Yoongi nods in return, walking past Jimin and walking down the right side of the corridor.

Jimin follows anxiously, their feet tapping on the dirtied floor as they make their way through the maze-like building.

A squeak and a few pats from an animal jumpscares Jimin, he steps forward in panic and clings to Yoongi's arm.

It takes the male a moment to realise what he's done.

"Sorry, I just hate rats,"

"I know?" Yoongi furrows his brows, not understanding how he could've possibly known even though he's  _just_ met the man still clinging to his arm.

"Let's continue on," Jimin whispers, his face flushed with embarrassment.

"But where do we go?"

"I..."

"Don't know?"

"Yeah that."

Yoongi giggles boyishly, letting Jimin hold on tightly to his arm as the daunting walk down the pits of hell for a corridor awaits them.

The soft patterns of their footsteps are more comforting sounds for the boys as they stalk around, swallowing their surroundings with their senses.

"Suga?"

"Yeah?"

"I don't like this very much," Jimin complains, he was never one for horror stories or movies but here he is.

"I hope this is all a really messed up dream... I really don't like this."

"Well too bad. I'm not exactly comfortable either so suck it up, Jiminie," Yoongi says gruffly at first, slowly turning slightly more childish at the end.

Jimin blushes once again, hiding in the space between Yoongi's left shoulder-blade and spine...

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Suga?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Yes, Jimin?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I'm scared,"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"Of what?"

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I don't know..."

 

 

 

 

 

 

"I know."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The boys then proceeded to walk aimlessly down the long, goosebump inducing hallway, not knowing where they're going and simply following the darkness to the end.


End file.
